Another Promise
by Seigetsu Ren
Summary: Keitaro ponders if his Toudai dream is but an illusion, and the person who gets him to doubt his entire life up to this point is none other than a certain swordswoman. MotKei
1. Prologue

Motoko Aoyama: Yay! A new story! I hope you would enjoy it! Please give me feedback and comments on my writing. Also, feel free to give me any ideas for the next few chapters since I'm still not quite sure about how the story will develop. 

Background: Keitaro Urashima, a 21 years old guy, failed the Tokyo University Entrance Exam for the fourth time. His "girlfriend" Naru Narusegawa, on the other hand, finally passed the Entrance Exam and was busily preparing for her first year at Toudai!

ANOTHER PROMISE

Prologue

It was another sunny Sunday afternoon at Hinatasou, and everyone was happy to watch the pinkish-white petals of the cherry blossom trees fly freely in the air before they went out of sight. Sake, sashimi, and all sorts of delicacies lay on the table as the Hinata girls partied for a very good cause: their friend Naru finally made it to Toudai!

" Party, party, party," Haruka, Keitaro's aunt, sighed as she took a sip on her bottle of sake, " we will soon run out of money again."

" Let it be, Haruka-san," Motoko said soothingly. She was a stern 17 years old girl whose only interest was kendo.

" Well, at least you seem to be enjoying the sake," Kitsune (her real name is Mitsune Konno), a 21 years old alcoholic, added merrily as she gulped down her own bottle of sake, " besides, this party is for a good cause!"

" Yea! Naru got into Toudai! That is a really good reason for a party! Plus, the food is REALLY delicious!" Kaolla Su, the always hungry 15 years old, yelled as she gobbled down yet another bowl of extra-spicy curry rice.

" More food coming!" Shinobu Maehara, 14 years old resident cook at Hinatasou, said as she came out with another plate of delicacies.

" This is great!" Kaolla leaped in Shinobu's direction and landed right in front of her. As all would have guessed, she started to attack the plate of frozen bananas.

" By the way, did anyone see Naru-sempai and Urashima?" Motoko asked as she noticed that they were not present. Everyone shook her heads in confusion.

" Let's go find them then," Haruka said. Motoko, Shinobu and a slightly drunk Kitsune followed her.

" Hey! Wait for me!" Kaolla screamed as she put down Tama-chan, the resident turtle at Hinatasou. Kaolla was about to cook the poor turtle, but was forced to give up when everybody left to find their kanrinrin and Naru. Meanwhile, on the roof.

" Sorry Naru," Keitaro said as he bowed deeply, " I have decided that I won't chase after this unrealistic dream anymore."

" Keitaro? What are you talking about?" Naru asked in awe.

" I've tried my hardest, but I just can't do it. If I keep on trying, I will be wasting my time. I have a new dream now, a more realistic one, and it is to be a good kanrinrin at Hinatasou. I will take good care of everybody and make sure that everyone is happy. In the future, when I find my own talents, I will find a new goal to go towards. At the end, I will succeed," Keitaro dreamily said as he raised his head in the direction of the sky.

" I, I'm so disappointed in you! Didn't you promise me to get into Toudai together? Now, you are telling me that you are going to give up?"

" Sorry," Keitaro bowed again. Naru was so mad at him that she ran all the way down the stairs without looking back at him once.

" Naru?" everyone said as Naru rushed past. No one knew what had happened.

" What did you do to Naru-sempai?" Motoko asked in a grim voice as she glared at Keitaro.

" I, I didn't do anything," Keitaro stuttered.

" So you are lying again, Urashima. You'll be punished! Hiken Zankuusen!" Motoko yelled as she produced a strong blast of ki from her katana that sent Keitaro in flight for the 99th time.

Motoko Aoyama: So how was it? Please give me some feedback. Constructive criticism is also welcome since I understand that it would really help me write better. Please be so kind to leave a review. (I'm presently on my knees begging you) Hope you enjoyed my short prologue!


	2. Naru left!

Motoko Aoyama: Sorry about the late update! I was very busy doing my homework so I didn't get a chance to update the story. Thanks for all the reviews and comments! I'll take your words into consideration. Okay, so chapter 1, here we go! 

Disclaimer: Boring, but anyway, I DON'T OWN ANY PART OF LOVE HINA!

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 1

No on knew what happened to Naru. The Hinata girls tried to find her but she was nowhere to be seen. From the words of the Hinata elders, they found out that Naru left Hinata Springs, so they went to Tokyo in search of her. However, after days of search, they still couldn't find Naru.

Meanwhile, Keitaro stayed in Hinatasou doing his daily duties. It was a mystery to all why he was not concerned about Naru, let alone his sudden decision of giving up his childhood dream. He was working very hard everyday, mopping the floors, washing the dishes, scrubbing the hot springs pool, and even taking over Shinobu's job as the chef of Hinatasou. He cooked some new dishes for the Hinata girls, but none of them except for Kaolla had the appetite to eat much. They just took a few bites, and then returned to their search for Naru.

A few days after Naru's departure, she phoned back to Hinatasou. She told the girls that she was staying at a friend's house in Tokyo and she would live there so that it would be easier for her to get to Tokyo University. The girls begged her to come back, but she insisted that she wanted to stay in Tokyo. However, everyone knew that the true reason for her departure was that she didn't want to see Keitaro. For that reason, Motoko sent Keitaro in flight again.

The days went by, and the inn started to run low on money since not enough rent money was being collected after Naru's departure. The only way to solve this financial problem was to find a new tenant.

However, no one wanted to become a tenant at Hinatasou, well, at least not a girl. There were many guys whom wanted to live at Hinatasou, including Shirai and Haitani, but of course, the girls refused to this.

" It is impossible for that two pervert to live here," Motoko said sternly.

" They would be turned into human pancake by Motoko-chan!" Kaolla said as she licked her lips.

" Guys?" Kitsune said as she took a sip of sake, " rich and handsome guys are okay, but certainly not Shirai and Haitani."

All the girls suddenly toppled over.

" But, that is the only way!" Keitaro said.

" IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, THEN NARU-SEMPAI WOULDN'T LEAVE AND THERE WON'T BE THIS PROBLEM, RIGHT URASHIMA?" Motoko screamed as she punched Keitaro on the head.

" Wow, what a big bump," Kaolla said as she poked at Keitaro's swollen head.

" Why doesn't Urashima-sempai try to convince Naru to come back?" Shinobu suggested.

" That will be of no use," Haruka-san appeared out of nowhere.

" Why?" everyone asked.

" Naru has a strong will. She will stay in Tokyo if that is her decision," Haruka-san replied.

" Anyway, I don't plan on convincing Naru to come back. She'll be happier in Tokyo than being with a stupid person like me," Keitaro said.

Motoko wanted to punch him again, but gave up when Keitaro said the last sentence. She knew Keitaro really wanted Naru to be happy, and perhaps being in Tokyo will make her happy.

" Hey Motoko! There is a letter for you!" Kaolla said as she reentered the inn with a letter in her hand. No one knew when she disappeared or where was she when she left the inn.

" Thank you, Kaolla," Motoko replied as she took the letter. By the neat writing on the envelope, Motoko knew that it was from her sister Tsuruko.

Everyone peeked over Motoko's shoulders while she read the letter.

Dear Motoko,

It has been a long time since we have seen each other, Motoko. How are you doing at Hinatasou? I hope you are enjoying the spring. The cherry blossoms here at Kyoto are very beautiful. I wonder if they are just as beautiful in Hinatasou. Do come to visit me whenever you have time. I miss you very much.

The main reason why I'm writing this letter to you is because of my daughter, Akiko. She is now seven years old and I want her to start her training, but I feel that you will do a better job at training her. I want to send her to Hinatasou, if that is okay with you.

Anyway, please tell me if it is okay for me to send Akiko to Hinatasou. I will be waiting for your reply.

Best Wishes,  
Tsuruko

" Akiko?" Shinobu said.

" Will she play with me?" Kaolla asked.

" Is she cute?" asked Kitsune.

" How nice," Keitaro commented.

" Will she pay full rent?" Haruka-san asked.

Everyone stopped, and then all at once, they turned towards Motoko.

" Will she pay full rent?" they all asked.

Motoko phoned Tsuruko and told her that it was okay for Akiko to come to Hinatasou. She wanted to ask if Akiko would pay the full rent, but felt too embarrassed to do so. She decided that if Akiko doesn't pay full rent, then she'd get a part-time job and help Akiko pay the rent.

The next morning at ten o'clock, a soft knocking was heard from the main entrance to Hinatasou. Everyone rushed down to the door and stood there staring at the newcomer, a seven years old girl with raven black hair that was identical to Motoko's. She was like any other seven year olds, but she was slightly taller than girls her age and stood with more confidence than any kid they ever saw. In her right hand was a short wooden sword, in her left hand a suitcase that would have been half her weight.

Finally, Keitaro opened the screen doors and spoke to the little girl.

" Hi. I'm Keitaro Urashima, kanrinrin of Hinatasou. How may I help you?"

" Kanrinrin-san, I'm Akiko Akimoto, Motoko's niece, and I want to stay at Hinatasou. Here is the rent," the little girl said as she gave Keitaro a brown envelope.

Motoko Aoyama: So that was the first chapter. I think it is a bit odd, but I'll try harder next time! Please give me comments on this chapter. Thank you for reading! I will appreciate it very much if you can be so kind to leave a review! Thanks so much!


	3. The brown envelope

Motoko Aoyama: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I'm really happy to see the comments that people gave me! Please continue to show your support for this story by leaving a review after reading! Reviews mean a lot to me and they encourage me to write even after finishing a big pile of homework (which is now in my locker because I finished it). Now let's see what happens to the new tenant of Hinatasou, Akiko! 

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Love Hina though I would really like to. The only character I own in this story is Akiko Akimoto who I have created.

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 2

Kitsune, Kaolla and Shinobu gathered inside the kanrinrin room, watching Keitaro open the brown envelope Akiko had given him.

" What is inside, Keitaro?" Kaolla asked as she licked her lips hungrily," is it delicious?"

" I suppose it is money so no, Kaolla, it is not delicious. However, I didn't open the envelope yet so I don't know for sure," Keitaro said.

" Well, Akiko-chan said that it is the rent money, so I suppose that is what it is," Shinobu commented.

Keitaro reached for the envelope, but Kaolla stopped him.

" It might be anthrax, Keitaro! I will open it!" Kaolla exclaimed as she pulled out a weird outfit that looked like a space suit. Everyone sweatdropped upon seeing Kaolla, thinking about how special, yet weird this girl was.

Kaolla carefully opened the envelope after she told everyone to stand back. There, inside the envelope was a neat stack of money (one year's worth of rent) and a sheet of paper.

" What's that?" everyone asked as they pointed at the sheet of paper.

On the paper was a small picture of Akiko in which she was wearing a kendo uniform much like the one Motoko wears almost every day. Her raven black hair was tied back in a ponytail that dangled at the height of her shoulders. Akiko's face was stern and her eyes showed a lot of confidence and pride. Though she was only seven years old, they could tell that she would grow up as strong as Motoko, or maybe even stronger.

Beside the picture on the sheet of paper was Akiko's personal information. She was born on October 7, 1992 in Kyoto, thus called Akiko (which means autumn's child according to my knowledge. However, if I'm wrong then please tell me in your review). Her blood type is A (same as Motoko's) and she weighs 75 pounds and is 5 feet tall, which is much taller than girls her age (I was only 4'8" when I was seven!).

" Hey, are there Akiko's BWH measurements on the paper?" Kitsune asked

" What does she like to eat? Did she write it down on the paper?" Kaolla asked after she took off her weird suit.

" I would like the answer to that question too! I want to cook a good dinner for her tonight!" Shinobu added.

" I don't think she wrote anything else down on this paper," Keitaro answered.

" Alright," Kitsune announced as she put on her detective suit, " let's go find out more about Akiko!"

The other three people in the room tumbled onto the floor.

Meanwhile, Akiko was starting her training with Motoko on the roof.

" Move your hand lower on the handle and tighten your grip," Motoko instructed as she taught Akiko how to hold the sword properly. Akiko did as she was told and started to practice swinging the sword.

" Good Akiko. You are doing a really good job," Motoko encouraged Akiko while chopping leaves with her katana. Each swing of Motoko's sword carried a lot of force and sliced the leaves neatly in half.

" Have courage, Keitaro!" Kaolla urged as they watched Motoko and Akiko from the stairs. They had decided that Keitaro should learn more about Akiko since it was his responsibility to do so as the kanrinrin.

" Why me? I'm scared!" Keitaro whispered while he shivered with fear. He remembered the time when he was still new to Hinatasou. At that time, Kitsune urged him to learn more about Motoko, and at the end he got hit by one of Motoko's ki attacks.

" Last time there was only Motoko, this time there is also Akiko!" he spoke with fear. Motoko heard his voice and sent a wave of ki directly as him.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Keitaro screamed as he flew into the air, then dropped hardly onto the flat roof.

" Kanrinrin-san!" Akiko exclaimed in worry.

" Keitaro, you look really black!" Kaolla said jokingly.

" Keitaro will survive. He is immortal," Kitsune commented as she descended the stairs back to her room. I suppose Kitsune had enough fun today.

" Hey, that was better than last time!" Keitaro beamed as he woke up, still a bit black but otherwise okay. As Kitsune said, Keitaro is immortal.

" What do you want, Urashima?" Motoko said coldly, a bit mad because she was disturbed during her training.

" I just want to talk with Akiko for a minute," Keitaro said, then lowered his head because Motoko was glaring at him.

" Then I'll talk with him for a while, Motoko-obasan," Akiko said.

Motoko was a bit annoyed by Akiko's decision to talk to Keitaro, who she still considered the greatest pervert ever lived, but could do nothing to stop Akiko. She just gave Akiko a slight nod of approval, then glared at Keitaro again.

" Don't you try anything perverted on Akiko or else you'll find yourself on the moon before you can make up an excuse."

" I won't, don't worry," Keitaro pleaded waving his hands around. Motoko turned and continued to practice.

Shinobu and Kaolla followed Keitaro down the stairs to the kanrinrin room. They, like Keitaro, were eager to learn more about this new tenant of Hinatasou who seemed so much different from all the other seven years old they had seen in their whole life.

Motoko Aoyama: This is a rather short chapter but I think I would like to leave Akiko more "mysterious" until the next chapter. Akiko may seem to be much like Motoko up till now but I think after a few more chapters, you'll see how she is actually quite different from Motoko. Please review! I like to read your comments and suggestions to this story. I tried to include more dialogue between the characters, but I'm not sure if it is not enough or too much. Please tell me! If the reviews make it pass 20, then I'll write an extra long chapter! Okay? Please review! I'm on my knees now begging you!


	4. Motoko's mistake

Motoko Aoyama: Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate your support for my story. Please review after reading this chapter! I really like to read your comments and suggestions. I'm still not quite sure how the story will go so feel free to give me some ideas. Okay, here we go! 

Disclaimer: Is this boring! Yes, but I still have to write it. I DO NOT OWN LH!

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 3

Akiko sat cross-legged beside the table, with Keitaro, Shinobu and Kaolla sitting across from her. She was calm, as usual, and just sat there silently, waiting for the others to speak.

" Would you like some pop, Akiko?" Keitaro asked, thinking that Akiko didn't like the tea he poured for her.

" Tea is fine, thank you," Akiko answered as she took a sip of tea from her cup.

At that time, the door slid open and Kitsune came into the kanrinrin room. After all, the fox lady still didn't have enough fun.

" Why are you all so silent? Don't you have a lot of things to ask our new tenant?" she asked bewildered.

" Um," the three muttered. They didn't know how to start.

" Well, if you people are not asking her anything, then I'll ask her!" Kitsune said.

" What do you want to ask me, Mitsune-san?" Akiko asked. It had been a long time since anybody called Kitsune by her real name.

" What are your BWH measurements?" Kitsune asked without even thinking.

" Stop asking those perverted questions, Kitsune!" Keitaro said, defending Akiko.

" They are not perverted questions! You are just dirty minded, Keitaro!" Kitsune exclaimed.

" Akiko, just ignore her. So, how do you like Kyoto?" Keitaro asked.

" I," Akiko started her sentence but was cut off by Kaolla.

" Do you want to play with me?" Kaolla asked.

" What do you want to eat for dinner?" Shinobu asked.

" Hey, you didn't even answer my question yet, Akiko!" Kitsune yelled.

" But my question is more important!" Kaolla screamed above Kitsune's voice.

" STOP!" Keitaro yelled but no one listened to him. Everyone resumed their yelling and screaming except for Shinobu who seemed to be very sad because Akiko didn't answer her question.

" Why don't everyone write down their questions and I'll answer them one by one?" Akiko suggested as everyone finally stopped.

" Good idea!" Kitsune exclaimed.

" If Kitsune wasn't so loud, I would have already thought of that!" Kaolla yelled.

" Please don't argue, please!" Shinobu pleaded.

" Kaolla! Don't be so hyper! If you keep on jumping on my table, then you're going to break it!"

" Myu Myu!" Tama-chan myued.

" Hey turtle! I'm going to eat your for dinner!" Kaolla exclaimed when she heard the resident turtle's distinct sound. She started to chase the turtle around, bumping right into Keitaro.

" Whoa!" Keitaro yelled as he tumbled onto the floor. However, out of his expectation, he bumped into something soft.

" Whoa!" Akiko screamed as Keitaro tumbled onto her. She helplessly hit the floor, with Keitaro and Kaolla on top of her.

" Sorry!" Kaolla said as she recovered and stood back up. Keitaro, who was a bit clumsier than Kaolla, was still dazed by the fall.

" Urashima!" someone said from the door, which was opened slightly. The door blasted open after a second and there stood Motoko.

" I won't forgive you, Urashima!" Motoko said in a very cold tone. Without warning, Motoko unsheathed her blade and raised it for the greatest attack in the history of Hinatasou.

" Shinmeiryuu, Hiken Zankuusen!" Motoko yelled as a strong blast of ki was released from the blade, sending Keitaro right through the wall into empty space.

" Oh my God! I think I'm heading towards Okinawa! Or is that Canada! Whoa!" Keitaro screamed as he flew in the afternoon sky.

Everyone in Hinatasou gathered in the dining room. They all had different thoughts in their minds.

" Will sempai be alright?" Shinobu asked worriedly, looking in the direction of Motoko. Motoko was so ashamed that she looked downwards towards the ground. After knowing what happened, Motoko was really sorry for what she did. If only had she been thinking more clearly, she wouldn't have sent Keitaro flying to "No Man's Land".

" Don't worry, Shinobu! Keitaro is immortal, right Motoko?" Kaolla said.

Motoko was in the verge of tears as she ran upstairs to her room in shame.

" Motoko-obasan!" Akiko screamed as she ran upstairs after Motoko.

" Did I say something wrong?" Kaolla asked innocently.

" No, don't worry. Motoko will be alright, so will Keitaro," Kitsune said soothingly. For once she showed her deep caring for the other residents of Hinatasou.

Kaolla and Shinobu sat closer to Kitsune as Kitsune hugged them warmly.

" Motoko-obasan! Motoko-obasan!" Akiko banged on Motoko's door, but no response came from within. Motoko was too self-incriminated to say anything.

Akiko gave up and silently walked out of Hinatasou with an umbrella in hand since it was raining hard outside.

Meanwhile, Motoko lay on her futon, thinking back about what she had done. If only had she held back a bit, Keitaro wouldn't have gone to Okinawa, or possibly Canada? He would just land safely somewhere close by, wouldn't he? She was thinking about the time when Keitaro had saved her when they were dueling on the roof, and the time Keitaro fought alongside her against Tsuruko. All those memories flooded into her head, and she felt so bad about herself that she started to weep.

" Sorry Urashima," she whispered to the emptiness.

At that time, Keitaro flew to Canada, hit the CN Tower, and then hurtled back to Japan. In no time, he started to fall right into Hinata Lake! After squirting out the water, he drifted back to the shore.

" At least I didn't die," Keitaro muttered before falling asleep from exhaustion.

Akiko walked around Hinata City, keeping an eye on her surroundings for Keitaro. She had a feeling that Keitaro would come back, no matter where he managed to land. He was, as a matter of fact, the kanrinrin of Hinatasou, and he had enough responsibility to come back to Hinatasou no matter under what circumstances.

When she came to Hinata Lake, she saw the sleeping form of Keitaro lying underneath a tree on the shore. She smiled as she heard Keitaro snoring.

" I knew you would come back," she whispered to Keitaro when she came up to him.

Motoko Aoyama: I am so tired! I thought this won't take too long but I must have mistaken! Please review! I intended for an extra long chapter but since no one is reading this I thought that I would leave it here so that I have more time to update my other fanfics. If I get a lot of reviews, then I'm going to write more, okay? So please be so kind to leave a review!


	5. Keitaro returns

Motoko Aoyama: It must have been a long time since I have updated (stares at all the angry readers around). Well, sorry for the late update but I was really busy the past few weeks since I had many projects and tests to complete. Now let's get on with the chapter so you all won't do a Zankuusen on me. As usual, please leave a review behind after reading, thanks! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. I do own the character Akiko Akimoto so she is COPYRIGHTED! Hahahahahaha!

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 4

" Akiko-chan?" Keitaro mumbled as he blinked, trying to make sense of the situation he was in. He was soaking wet, lying under a tree near Hinata Lake. Akiko Akimoto, Motoko's young niece, was staring kindly at him from underneath a blue umbrella.

" Are you okay, kanrinrin-san?" Akiko asked in a soothing voice.

" I'm alright, Akiko-chan. I'm immortal, as Kaolla puts it."

" That's good. We should go home then. Can you walk?"

" I think I can," Keitaro answered and tried to stand up. He had no problem standing up but started to wobble a bit as they walked in the direction of Hinatasou.

" Kanrinrin-san, you don't look like you can walk all the way back home like this. You need some help?" Akiko asked again in concern.

" I think it's okay," Keitaro started but was cut short when he started to loose balance and fall onto the wet sidewalk. Akiko knelled beside him with her back towards him.

" Get on! I'll carry you back home," Akiko said.

" You? But, am I too heavy for you?" Keitaro hesitated as he surveyed the little girl.

" Don't worry! I'm very strong, you know?" Akiko turned and smiled to the kanrinrin. She took Keitaro's arms and placed them onto her shoulders.

" Hold on tight!" Akiko said jokingly and stood up with Keitaro on her back. Keitaro held the small blue umbrella while Akiko held Keitaro's legs to keep him from falling off her back. Then, the interesting duo began to walk home.

" Akiko-chan, are you sure you are alright with me on your back?" Keitaro asked to make sure that he wasn't killing the little girl.

" No problem!" Akiko smiled, " though I didn't start my training until I came here this morning, my mother made me do a lot of exercise. She said that it was important to do exercise so I'm prepared for Motoko-obasan's lessons."

" I've seen your mother before a few months ago. She seemed very skilled in the art of the sword so why doesn't she train you herself?"

" My mother thinks that she might be easy on me since I'm her own daughter. She says that mothers tend to be over-protective and under these conditions I will never become a great swordswoman."

" True," Keitaro stated. He remembered the time Tsuruko came to Hinatasou. She certainly seemed very nice, far less harsh than Motoko.

" No! Don't think like that! Motoko-chan is nice! It's just that I'm too perverted!" Keitaro wiped off the thought. Akiko suddenly stopped and turned to look at the yelling kanrinrin.

" Are you alright? You seemed to be very afraid of Motoko-obasan, are you?" Akiko questioned.

" Nothing much," Keitaro smiled to the young girl as he sweatdropped. He just doesn't seem to be able to control his thoughts very well.

" So is that why you came to Hinata City? To train with Motoko because she will work you harder than your mother does?" Keitaro asked to direct the attention off him.

" Well, that is one of the reasons. Another reason is because Motoko- obasan is the heir to the Shinmeiryuu dojo. Very soon she will become the leader of our clan and she will have to select an heir to her. If she doesn't have any children or that they are not of age yet, then she will have to select an heir from her students. My mother wants me to become an heir if Motoko-obasan doesn't have any children in the future. She feels that she owes Motoko-obasan a lot by making Motoko-obasan the heir to Shinmeiryuu, thus making her responsible for the clan duties at such a young age. She wants me to make this up to Motoko-obasan by becoming her heir so whenever she wants to retire, she will have a person to pass the duties to. That way, Motoko-obasan won't have to carry the burden of our clan on her back if she doesn't want to."

" What?" asked a confused Keitaro who tried to make sense of Akiko's complicated, indirect reason for her stay at Hinatasou, " I guess I'm just too stupid to understand!"

" It is complicated business, that of our clan. I don't really understand either, but that is what my mother told me, and I shall do what I'm told to do."

" You are a really well-disciplined kid, Akiko-chan. I wonder if Motoko- chan is just like you when she was your age. Actually, I think you both have a lot in common: strong, intelligent and beautiful!"

" Arigatou, kanrinrin-san," Akiko said with a blush spread slightly on her pale face.

" Haha, you are welcome Akiko-chan. Why not just call me Keitaro, or Urashima whenever I do anything wrong. Your obasan always yell at me by Urashima whenever I step out of line."

" Hai, Keitaro-sempai," Akiko said. The two continued up the steps to the inn.

When the two stepped in, they received a great welcome from Kitsune and the two juniors of Hinatasou. Haruka was also around, standing at the rear with a cigarette sticking out of her smiling lips. Kitsune brought out the sake while Shinobu made some good food for this party to welcome Akiko as well as to celebrate Keitaro's journey to Canada. The juniors had soft drinks and ate a lot while Kitsune, Keitaro and Haruka played rock, paper, scissors with the losing person drinking a sip out of their sake bottles. Kitsune ended up very drunk and Haruka, along with Keitaro, had to carry her all the way back to her room. Keitaro was very tired so retired to his room quite early in the night. Shinobu washed the dishes from the dinner, but Haruka insisted that she did the dishes while Shinobu joined Kaolla in helping Akiko unpack. Shinobu agreed and went into Akiko's room, while used to be Naru's room.

" What's this?" Kaolla asked as she picked up a wooden pole.

" It is a fighting staff, very useful for long-range battle since it is a strong, long-range weapon."

" Cool, then what is this?" Kaolla asked after picking a bow and a quiver of arrows.

" It's a bow and a quiver full of wooden arrows. This is a strong bow, but very hard to shoot since you have to pull very hard to make a clean release. It is used for shooting your enemies from far away."

" Amazing, so what is this?" Kaolla asked again when she picked up a very, very heavy object.

" Help!" Shinobu yelled as Kaolla picked her off the floor.

" That, Kaolla-san, is a person. In fact, she is your friend, Shinobu- san," Akiko said in a matter-of-fact way that made everyone laugh. Kaolla put Shinobu down and they started to help Akiko finish unpacking.

After they are done, Kaolla crawled into Akiko's futon and started dozing to sleeping.

" Kaolla-san, this is not your room! Please wake up!" Shinobu screamed in Kaolla's ear while she shook her violently, but Kaolla didn't answer. She was sound asleep and only hugged Shinobu really hard like a pillow upon hearing she voice.

" Help!" Shinobu yelled again. Akiko managed to get Kaolla off Shinobu and told Shinobu to go back to her room while she took care of Kaolla.

" Thank you, Akiko-chan. I owe you a big favour."

" This is nothing. I think I have to learn a lot from you in the future, Shinobu-sempai. You are not only smart, but very talented in cooking, am I right?" Akiko said with a big smile.

" Arigatou, Akiko-chan," Shinobu answered with a healthy blush on her face. With that she left for her room.

After making sure that Kaolla is okay, Akiko left her sleeping in the futon while she walked quietly to Motoko's room. Motoko wasn't at the party and didn't appear throughout the whole night.

When Akiko reached Motoko's room, the door was slightly opened and a dim light was on in the room. Motoko was sitting at her table, moving her pencil back and forth a booklet as if she was shading in a picture. Akiko stole a closer look into the room, especially at the booklet that Motoko is working on. All Akiko saw was a picture on the page, a handsome picture of the kanrinrin of Hinatasou.

Special Note: Kanrinrin is the resident manager. Keitaro is the kanrinrin of Hinatasou and he is in charge of the maintenance of the inn as well as being responsible for the well being of the residents. Hope this answers your question, Chibi Mi-chan

Motoko Aoyama: Okay, so that was chapter 4. A really long chapter, wasn't it? I hope that satisfied you for the time being. If you have any questions about the Japanese suffixes used in this fic and all that, you can tell me about it in your reviews. I'm not very good at it but I'll try to answer your questions. Now I have a decision that I want to make that has to do with the storyline of this fic. I'm planning to make Naru return to this fic so that she can interfere with the relationship between Keitaro, Motoko and Akiko. I think it might make this fic more entertaining, but I'm not sure if this is a good approach. Please give me your comments on it, okay? Bye for now! I'll come back soon, I hope.


	6. A yakusoku

Motoko Aoyama: Hey people! Long time no see! I have returned for the 5th chapter of this story! The romance part will come very, very soon! In this chapter, I will expose Motoko's feelings about Keitaro, so be sure to read and review! 

Disclaimer: LH is Ken Akamatsu's, not mine.

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 5

The mild morning sunlight shone into Akiko's room as yet another day began in the calm Hinatasou. After carefully tugging Kaolla back into the futon (Kaolla wiggled about so violently that she ended up several feet away from the futon), Akiko took her practice sword and made her way to Motoko's room, all the way thinking about the picture Motoko was drawing on the sketchbook.

" Ohayou, Motoko-obasan," Akiko said as she knocked lightly on Motoko's door. No answer came from within.

" Motoko-obasan, are you alright?" Akiko asked with concern as she knocked the door a bit harder. After another long moment of silence, Akiko opened the door to see Motoko lying on the futon, still deeply asleep. Her eyes were red and looked like she had cried herself to sleep.

" She must need a lot of rest after what happened last night," Akiko thought to herself as she started to turn around to make way back to her own room. As she exited, something caught her eye. It was the sketchbook that now lay on the floor beside Motoko's futon.

" I shouldn't look at Motoko-obasan's belongings without her permission. It's dishonorable to do that," Akiko whispered out loud to try to convince herself not to open the sketchbook, but to no avail. Her hand was quicker than her mind and she opened the sketchbook right away.

On the first page was Keitaro lying unconscious on the bridge in Hinata City (beginning of episode 3 of the anime) with a caption underneath reading: I met a baka today as I returned home from camp.

On the second page was Keitaro holding Motoko's hand to keep her from falling off the roof (end of episode 3 of the anime) with a caption reading: I lost to that baka. So dishonorable. I couldn't help thanking him for saving me though.

Akiko flipped through the next few pages until she laid her eyes on a picture that caught her attention. All the residents of Hinatasou, including Motoko, were shown in a child form playing in the sand pile near Hinatasou (episode 8). In caption, Motoko wrote: Though it was only a dream, it meant a lot to me. I feel at home with these kind people, including our kanrinrin.

Then Akiko flipped through several pages. This sketchbook seemed like a little journal that Motoko kept after Keitaro came to Hinatasou. Soon, another picture caught Akiko's attention. In this picture, Keitaro was holding Motoko's arm back with Motoko struggling to free herself and take off the dress she is wearing (episode 12). In caption Motoko said: He is right. I am myself, not ane-ue. My clothes won't make me weak, because I'm the one who is strong.

Akiko flipped the pages again. It seemed that Motoko was accepting Keitaro more as the days passed by. In one picture, Motoko was shown attacking with her katana while a blinding flash came out of the blade (episode 17). Motoko wrote under this picture again, this time reading: I don't know why, but I know I care for him. My love for him gave me the strength to use this attack.

" Motoko-obasan loves Keitaro-sempai?" Akiko whispered in awe as she flipped through more pages. Soon she reached a picture with Motoko holding a katana while she stood beside another tall figure.

" Okaa-san?" Akiko whispered. The tall figure was Tsuruko. In caption Motoko wrote: He gave me strength. He was the reason to my victory against ane-ue, but I know his heart is not with me. It is with Narusegawa.

More pages went by and Motoko's jealousy for Naru grew stronger and stronger. Finally, Akiko arrived at the page with Naru and Keitaro on the roof. Motoko wrote: I admire Naru-sempai, but I felt good upon her departure. Guilty, I feel, but good. Akiko stared at the page until she got tired of thinking about the statement Motoko wrote on the page. She then turned the page to see the handsome picture of Keitaro. Underneath was a very short statement: I love him, but why did I hit him?

At that moment, Motoko stirred in her futon and Akiko closed the sketchbook and put it in its original position before she exited the room. She didn't want Motoko to think that she invaded her privacy.

" Ohayou Akiko," Motoko greeted as she opened the door a few minutes later dressed in her kendo uniform. She looked much better now than before when she was still in bed, but her eyes were still slightly red and she looked very tired.

" Ohayou Motoko-obasan. How are you feeling today?" Akiko asked.

" Fine, thank you," Motoko said in a dull tone as she picked up her katana and wooden practice sword in the doorway.

" You're doing quite good today, Akiko," Motoko commented with a slight smile while the duo practiced on the rooftop. Motoko tried to slice the leaves with her katana, but she didn't succeed. Her concentration was weak for she was thinking about Keitaro all the time.

" Why did I hit him though I like him? What do I see in that stupid idiot anyway? Well, he is quite nice to me, but still! He was doing something perverted on Akiko! How could I possibly forgive him? But it was an accident after all. Should I apologize to him? I'm afraid that he hates me now." Motoko thought to herself.

" Motoko-obasan? Motoko-obasan, are you alright?" Akiko asked again in concern.

" Huh?" Motoko said as she heard Akiko's voice.

" Do you want to rest in the hotsprings for a while? It seems that you are not feeling so well," Akiko suggested.

" Sure," Motoko accepted the offer.

The two of them took their towels and proceeded to the hotsprings, but guess who was there?

" Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai," Keitaro screamed as he covered his eyes with his hands. He was scrubbing the floor before they arrived.

" You never learn, do you, Urashima Keitaro?" Motoko questioned sternly.

" If was an accident, gomen, gomen," Keitaro begged for mercy.

" No more excuses, Urashima," Motoko yelled as she began to unshealth her blade. At that time, Shinobu's voice echoed in her mind.

" Will sempai be alright?"

Motoko shealthed her blade and just gave Keitaro a light push that sent him into the hotsprings. After that, she walked back to her room.

" Are you ok, Keitaro-san?" Akiko asked as she lent Keitaro a hand out of the hotsprings.

" I'm alright, thanks Akiko-chan," Keitaro smiled as he took Akiko's hand and got out of the hotsprings.

After Keitaro left, Akiko soaked herself in the hotsprings for a while. The others: Kitsune, Kaolla and Shinobu, joined in after a while. Kaolla started to splash water all over the place and chased the poor turtle, tama- chan, all over the place.

Akiko got out of the hotsprings a while later and got dressed to practice kendo again. She began to raise her practise sword up in the air when she saw Keitaro sitting on top of the slanted rooftop.

" Keitaro-san?" Akiko called as Keitaro turned to face her.

" Hai, Akiko-chan. What's the matter?" Keitaro asked.

" What are you doing there? It is dangerous!"

" It's okay. I'm used to getting up here. It is really relaxing to see the city beneath your feet. Do you want to come up too, Akiko-chan?" Keitaro invited.

" Sure," Akiko answered as she climbed cautiously onto the rooftop.

" It certainly is beautiful, the city and the ocean in the distance. No wonder my mother said that Hinatasou is a very beautiful place."

" Akiko-chan, is there something that is bothering you? You don't seem very relaxed though you're saying this. Are you distressed?"

" Well, I'm," Akiko stuttered, " I'm worried about Motoko-obasan. She seems to be acting awkwardly lately, unlike the first time I met her."

" I feel so too. It seems like Motoko-chan is very tired or something. Normally, she would've sent me into space when I walked into the hotsprings."

" That's because she is worried about you. She actually loves you," Akiko muttered to herself.

" What did you say?" Keitaro asked in curiosity.

" Nothing," Akiko muttered, then turned to Keitaro, " Just promise me to take good care of Motoko-obasan, will you?"

" Don't worry Akiko," Keitaro said as he scratched his head with a blush on his face, " taking care of everyone in Hinatasou is the kanrinrin's job!"

" So you promise to take care of Motoko-obasan?" Akiko asked to make sure.

" Of course!" Keitaro said as he shook Akiko's little finger, " it is a yakusoku."

Motoko Aoyama: My longest chapter yet! This took me so long! I have been working on it for quite a long while. Did you like it? Please tell me about what you think. Also, do you remember the question I posed to you last time? I want to know if you want Naru back in the story. I think it will make the story more interesting (and funny) to have Naru in the story, but I want to see what you think, since this story is actually written for YOU! So please tell me about your comments. Now I will go update my other fics. Till later!


	7. Helping Motoko

Motoko Aoyama: I'm beginning to really love you people! So many reviews! Love you all! Thank you, Barthoze, for pointing my mistake out. Since I'm not that good in Japanese (in fact, I just learned bits and pieces from the animes I watched and ffs I read), you are more than welcome to tell me what mistakes I made. Also, thanks to all you people who reviewed, I have finally decided to put Naru back into the fic! She won't really come back yet, but she will come back after Motoko and Keitaro's relationship straightens out. Okay, more thanks to you all! Now, let's read chapter 6 of this story! 

Disclaimer: I don't own LH. Don't sue me.

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 6

" Naru?" Kitsune said as she answered the phone.

" Shhhh, be quiet, everyone will know that you're talking to me," Naru's voice came through the phone.

" Okay," Kitsune whispered into the receiver.

" So any news? Is Keitaro changing his mind?" Naru asked.

" Well, it seems to me that Keitaro has really decided to give up since I haven't seen him with a book for the past few weeks. As for news, well, he keeps on talking to the new girl on the roof. I heard him making a promise with her once," Kitsune reported.

" Promise? What kind of promise?"

" I don't know. That day when I went up to the roof to take a breath of fresh air, I saw Keitaro and the new girl shaking their pinkies saying something like yakusoku."

" How could you! How could you miss out the rest of the conversation!" Naru yelled so loud that Kitsune was forced to take the phone away.

" What's the matter, Kitsune-san? I heard someone screaming just a second ago. Is there any problems here?"

" Oh," Kitsune sweatdropped as she quickly hung up, " I was just arguing with my boyfriend on the phone, don't worry."

" Gomen. I won't disturb you then," Shinobu walked away with a blush, all the way thinking about Kitsune's complicated personal life.

Meanwhile, Motoko and Akiko are training on the roof again in the bright summer sunlight. Motoko still couldn't concentrate on chopping the leaves, which kept on flying out of reach. She hadn't spoken much to Keitaro for the past few weeks nor did she send him flying to the other side of the world. She didn't know how to express her feelings for Keitaro, how to tell him that she was sorry for the many times she sent him flying for no reason at all.

" Hey, warriors of Hinata! Try my new power-up drink! It's made from pure fruit juice! I got the recipe from Haruka-obasan," Keitaro yelled as he approached the duo with a tray of fruit juice and some snacks. Akiko took the glass and sipped from it.

" It's great! Thanks, Keitaro-san," Akiko beamed.

" You try some too, Motoko-chan," Keitaro offered.

" Sorry, I'm not thirsty," Motoko answered dully and went downstairs without facing him.

" Motoko-chan," Keitaro said as he reached out to stop Motoko from going, but he was too late. Motoko was already gone.

" Gomenasai, Akiko-chan. I can't cheer Motoko-chan up."

" Oh well, you tried your best. At least she talked to you this time," Akiko answered.

Suddenly, Keitaro pulled out a white piece of cloth and tied it across his forehead.

" What, what are you doing?" Akiko asked in awe.

" I'm determined to make Motoko-chan happy again! The day Motoko-chan becomes the old Motoko-chan will be TODAY!" Keitaro yelled.

" Good luck," Akiko sweatdropped as she held a thumb up.

Everyone assembled at the dining table that morning as Shinobu took out the breakfast of eggs and ham, a more western-styled breakfast compared to what they usually get.

" Motoko-chan, have an extra piece of ham," Keitaro offered as he handed Motoko his piece of ham.

" Sorry, I'm full," Motoko said as she took her empty plate to the sink.

As Motoko turned on the tap to wash her own plate, Keitaro rushed in.

" Let me help you with this," Keitaro said as he grabbed the plate.

" I'll do it myself," Motoko grabbed it back as she reached to get the dish detergent.

" Then I'll get the detergent," Keitaro said as his hand also reached toward the bottle of detergent, touching Motoko's hand.

" If you like to do the dishes, then you can wash all of them," Motoko said in a cold tone as she left the kitchen.

" Motoko-chan," Keitaro yelled but Motoko was already out of sight.

That afternoon, Motoko and Akiko went into the woods to train, leaving Keitaro and the others in the inn.

" Kitsune-san, I've a problem," Keitaro said.

" I know you have a problem, but hey, I don't mind at all!" Kitsune answered with a blink.

" I don't mean that!" Keitaro screamed, " It's Motoko-chan. I don't know how to cheer her up!"

" Oh!" Kitsune beamed as she blew on her whistle, " Everyone to the living room!"

Almost right away we see Kaolla leaping down the stairs followed by Shinobu who was half stunned by Kitsune's whistle noise.

" Girls," Kitsune yelled.

" Hai," everyone answered, then looked at Keitaro who also answered.

" I'm just trying to stand on the same side as you people!" he screamed.

" Anyway, what is the first step to problem solving?" Kitsune asked.

" Understanding the problem," Kaolla and Shinobu answered.

" I didn't know that," Keitaro said as the others stared at him.

" I meant I don't know what is wrong with Motoko," Keitaro replied.

" I think it must be that time of the month for her," Kitsune said.

" You are so perverted!" Keitaro screamed.

" I think she's lonely at night because I have been sleeping with Akiko for the past few weeks instead of sleeping with her," Kaolla said as she sucked on her right thumb.

" Who would want to be tortured by you at night!" Keitaro screamed again.

" Then it must be because I haven't cooked her favourite dishes for the past few weeks! I should make a feast for her today," Shinobu said then left for the kitchen.

" Wait Shinobu-chan! It's not that!" Keitaro screamed to the junior but to no avail. Shinobu had already left.

" We're home!" Akiko called from outside.

" Akiko, I'll meet you at the hotsprings in a moment, okay?" Motoko said as she ascended the stairs to her room.

" Alright, Motoko-obasan," Akiko said as she also headed up to her room.

" Akiko-chan," Keitaro knocked on Akiko's door.

" Nani-ka?" Akiko said as she opened the door.

" Can I come inside for a moment?" Keitaro asked.

" Sure," Akiko said as she stepped aside to let Keitaro in.

The room was extremely tidy, with a few books lying on the desk and a katana and shinai were placed neatly on the drawer. Akiko herself was holding a long bokken in her right hand and a pink towel in her left.

" What's the matter, Keitaro-san," Akiko asked.

" It's about Motoko-chan. I was wondering if you happen to know why she's so unhappy," Keitaro asked.

" Well, I," Akiko stuttered, " I don't really know why she's unhappy, but I know how to make her happy again!"

" Really Akiko-chan! How?" Keitaro asked.

" Here," Akiko said as she handed Keitaro two tickets, " these are the tickets to a National Kendo Competition held in Tokyo. The leaders of many dojos will be competing with each other and the spectators will be able to show their kendo skills in front of these world-famous kendo fighters at the end of the competition. Himura Shinji, the head of the Kamiya dojo and the descendent of the famous Hitokiri Battousai, will be there as well as my own mother, the current leader of the Shinmei dojo. I know Motoko- obasan will love to go to this competition, but these tickets are hard to get. My mother gave these to me since she got them free as a participant in the competition. I think if you go with her, then she'll be very happy!"

" But, but then you won't be able to go!" Keitaro exclaimed as he tried to hand Akiko back the tickets.

" Don't worry, there are many other competitions to watch. The important thing is that Motoko-obasan is happy," Akiko said with a smile.

" Arigatou Akiko-chan," Keitaro said as he neared the verge of tears.

" No problem," Akiko replied lightheartedly as she widened her smile.

Motoko Aoyama: Another 1400 words or so! So tiring! Liked it? Hated it? Have any comments for the way I'm introducing Naru back into the story? Tell me in your reviews! Next chapter, the relationship between Keitaro and Motoko will be resolved! Yay! More romance! Tell me about what you think, especially about Akiko since I'm not so sure if her personality is, how can I put it, right? Just review to express your comments and suggestions or just to show your support, okay? Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all!


	8. Motoko's decision

Motoko Aoyama: Yay! More reviews! I'm so happy that people like this fic! If it isn't too much trouble for you all, then can you please check out my other LH fic, What Is True Strength, Motoko? That fic is also about Motoko, but it is more like her relation with all the tenants of Hinatasou. OK, I shouldn't be such a nag, right? Chapter 7, here we go! 

Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu owns LH and I think he has no intention in giving it to me, hahaha!

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 7

" Motoko-chan," Keitaro knocked on the door to Motoko's room.

" What do you want, Urashima? You have been knocking my door for ten minutes! You're disturbing my meditation period!" Motoko screamed as Keitaro as she held her bokken up to his throat.

" I thought that I should apologize to you?" Keitaro said in fear.

" Apologize for what?" Motoko said as she put down her bokken.

" Whatever I did that offended you, Motoko-chan. You have been avoiding me for the past few weeks so that I think I must have done something wrong again," Keitaro said.

Motoko didn't want to listen to Keitaro so she tried to slam her door shut, but the door slammed on Keitaro's fingers.

" Are you okay, Urashima? I didn't mean to," Motoko said in concern but was stopped short by Keitaro.

" It's not your fault, Motoko-chan. I'm already happy that you didn't break my fingers instead."

" Sorry Urashima. I think this conversation is going nowhere. I must return to my meditation," Motoko said as she returned to her futon, not caring whether or not the door was closed.

" Motoko-chan, what is wrong? Why are you ignoring me for so many weeks? You didn't even send me flying when I do something stupid! Are you not feeling well, or is something bothering you?"

" Go away, Urashima! I don't want to talk to you!" Motoko said in a stern tone.

" Sorry for disturbing you, Motoko-chan. Anyway, here is a ticket to the National Kendo Competition. I hope I will see you at the competition," Keitaro said as he handed Motoko the ticket and then left the room in silence.

" Keitaro," Motoko whispered in the silent room.

A few days later, Keitaro stood in front of the stadium in Tokyo where the National Kendo Competition was to be held. Holding the ticket in his hand, he waited for Motoko to come. However, many people passed by to and fro, but Motoko was no where to be seen.

Meanwhile at Hinatasou, Akiko was speaking to Motoko.

" Motoko-obasan, do you have anything to do today?" Akiko asked.

" I, I don't know yet," Motoko stuttered with every word she spoke.

" Mother once said that there are many decisions to make in life. No matter what the decision is, you must choose the way you want to go. There is not regret, no turning back, but just walking forward in the path you chose," Akiko said sincerely then headed over to Kaolla and Shinobu.

" Ane-ue," Motoko whispered. Tsuruko had once said the same thing to her when she was small, but she had long forgotten it. Now that Akiko reminded her, she quickly ran out of Hinatasou with her shinai.

" I'm not concentrating because I don't know how to cope with my feelings for Keitaro. No matter what I must get this over with," Motoko thought to herself.

" Keitaro!" Motoko screamed as she got to the stadium.

" Hi Motoko! You've decided to come! I'm so happy!" Keitaro said happily.

" I've something to tell you," they both said.

" You go first," they both said the same thing again.

They both laughed with a blush as they scratched their heads in embarrassment.

Motoko Aoyama: This is a short chapter but I really want to leave it here for now. Please review to give your opinion on this story, and if it is not that big an inconvenience for you, can you please R&R my other LH fic? A million thanks to all of you! I hope I'll be back soon to deliver the next chapter. Next chapter: Motoko and Keitaro tell each other the words they have been hiding for so long! Confession in the stadium? You'll see for yourself in the next chapter!


	9. Kendo competition

Motoko Aoyama: Thanks for the reviews! You all are so supportive! I'm so glad! Well, I didn't have time to update since I had to update my other fics, so very sorry! Anyway, I think I should cut out this blab. As always, please review after reading! Chapter 8, are you ready? 

Disclaimer: LH...not mine, ask Mr. Ken to give it to you, hahaha!

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 8

" Hinatasou," Akiko said into the receiver when the phone rang.

" May I speak to Akimoto Akiko please?" the person on the other side of the phone said.

" I'm Akiko, who's this?"

" It's your mother," Tsuruko said with a bit of annoyance, " it seems that you have already forgotten your mother's voice!"

" Gomen okaa-san. Why are you phoning?" Akiko asked.

" Oh...I just arrived in Tokyo and I'm now in the stadium. Why aren't you there?"

" I gave the tickets to obasan and kanrinrin-san. I think they needed them."

" Is that so? Anyway, I'll talk to you tonight when I go to Hinatasou after the competition. Now, I must go find your obasan and that Urashima boy," Tsuruko said lightheartedly then hung up.

Meanwhile, Motoko and Keitaro took a seat near the front where they could view the entire competition. They were silent and seemed to have difficulty expressing what they wanted to say.

" I'm sorry, Motoko-chan!" Keitaro yelled.

" What?" Motoko asked.

" Forgive me for peeking at you girls when you all are in the hot springs! I won't do that anymore!"

" YOU PEEK AT US WHEN WE TAKE A BATH! HOW DARE YOU!" Motoko said as she gave Keitaro a hard knock on the head.

" Isn't that what you are mad at?" Keitaro said in pain.

" It's really not you...it's just that..." Motoko said, stuttering.

" It's what, Motoko?" a voice from behind asked.

" TSURUKO-SAN!" Keitaro screamed.

" ANE-UE!" Motoko also screamed at the same time.

" Am I that frightening?" Tsuruko asked with one of her light smiles.

" No...ane-ue is not frightening, but very beautiful..." Keitaro said absentmindedly as he blushed with the sight of Tsuruko.

" YOU PERVERT! STOP LOOKING AT MY SIS LIKE THAT!" Motoko screamed as she knocked Keitaro again.

" You two are so cute together! I shouldn't have disturbed!" Tsuruko said as she walked away.

" Ane-ue! What did you come to say?" Motoko asked knowing that Tsuruko must have something important to tell her.

" I will tell you later, Motoko. Ja ne!" Tsuruko said again.

" It's all because of you!" Motoko yelled angrily.

" Maybe you can now tell me what you wanted to tell me before your sister came," Keitaro suggested to divert the attention.

" Shut up! I don't want to talk to you!" Motoko screamed.

" Stingy..." Keitaro whispered quietly to himself.

The competition started. Two people dressed in heavy armor came up to each other carrying bamboo swords called a shinai. They started to strike and thrust at each other, Motoko watching every move excitedly. Keitaro, who didn't know a thing about kendo, watched them attack and defend, but thought that a movie would have been more entertaining.

" Oh well. I'm the one who got Motoko-chan mad. I should accompany her to this competition," Keitaro thought.

No matter how hard Keitaro tried, he kept on drifting off and soon completely fell asleep on Motoko's shoulder.

" You..." Motoko was about to scream at Keitaro for resting his head on her shoulder but stopped herself when she stared at Keitaro's closed eyes. For a moment, Motoko was lost in thought as she analyzed Keitaro's face.

" Maybe he is a bit clumsy at times, but actually he's quite cute," Motoko thought to herself as she blushed slightly. After that, she left Keitaro on her shoulders and turned her attention back to watching the competition.

At that time, Tsuruko was fighting another man in the final battle of the competition. The five minutes have already passed but both fighters were unable to score a point, so they went into sudden death overtime. The first fighter to obtain a point will become the winner of the competition.

The man was sending a rain of attacks on Tsuruko, but Tsuruko either dodged them or blocked them expertly. That man soon started to slow down and sweat could be seen dripping down his face. Tsuruko took advantage of the man's exhaustion and started to attack.

With a loud yell, Tsuruko struck the man's side with a forceful hit of her shinai. The judges then stopped the competition and pronounced Tsuruko as the winner.

" Yay! Ane-ue won!" Motoko cheered happily. Keitaro woke up due to the loud cheering and found out that he had been resting on Motoko's shoulder.

" Gomen, gomen, gomen," Keitaro said repeatedly as he closed his eyes waiting for a hidden technique of Motoko's that never came. Motoko just smiled at him.

" You're so funny," Motoko commented.

" Haha... Really?" Keitaro said as he scratched his head.

After that there was a short intermission period where the audience could rest for a while before showing their techniques in front of the masters. Keitaro bought a cup of coffee from the vending machine and handed it to Motoko.

" Have some, Motoko-chan," Keitaro said.

" It's okay. Water is fine," Motoko said as she took a sip out of her water bottle. Keitaro smiled then took a sip of coffee from the cup.

" So..." Keitaro was about to ask Motoko why she had been acting so weirdly for the past few weeks but were stopped short by Tsuruko's arrival.

" You did great, ane-ue," Motoko said.

" Oh, it really doesn't matter to me if I won or not. I'm looking forward to seeing you out there!" Tsuruko said.

" Me?" Motoko said shocked, " oh, it is really just for fun so you shouldn't look forward to it."

" No, Motoko. It is not that simple! Himura Shinji, current leader of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, will be giving advice to you all. Also, I have heard that he is looking for students."

" Students?" Motoko said in shock.

" Yes, he wants to pass down his techniques to truly talented fighters. If you perform well, you might be selected as his student!"

With that said, the intermission came to an end and the audience returned to their seats. Many of the audience had changed into their kendo outfits, more than ready to show their technique to this powerful master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Motoko herself was meditating to get ready for her turn while Keitaro patted her back lightly.

" Motoko-chan, don't stress yourself out. Think of this as something you like to do, not as a burden. When you are out there, just give it your best. No matter if you get selected or not, I will cheer you on."

" Arigatou, Keitaro," Motoko said, calling Keitaro by his first name for once.

Himura Shinji was at the front and said a few words of introduction. Then one by one the audience came up to test themselves in front of Himura. The master just dodged the attacks easily then gave a comment at the end of the duel.

" Should I go now?" Motoko asked after another duel was ended.

" Go for it whenever you feel comfortable. Don't force yourself to go if you don't want to," Keitaro said comfortingly.

" Arigatou once again. I won't make you disappointed," Motoko said as she rose from her seat.

" No matter how you do, I won't be disappointed. Motoko-chan will still be our respected Motoko-chan no matter what happens," Keitaro said smiling.

Motoko gave Keitaro one last smile before she walked up to the kendo master.

Motoko Aoyama: Finally I updated! Are you satisfied with this chapter? Please tell me about what you think and give me comments on my writing! Motoko and Keitaro's relationship is getting better and I'm sure in the next chapter the problem will be completely resolved. Next Chapter: Tsuruko comes to stay at Hinatasou? How will that affect Motoko, Keitaro and possibly Akiko? Will Naru find out about Motoko and Keitaro's growing relationship? Find out in the next chapter!


	10. Hinata night

Motoko Aoyama: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You people really gave me a lot of support and that makes me very happy. I hope the last chapter was entertaining and now I hope this new chapter will be even better! A note to DJ Cloud, I checked in a dictionary and it said obasan means aunt and obaasan means grandmother. I'm not really good with Japanese so that is the best I can do to answer your question! 

Disclaimer: I don't own LH or RK. I don't own any of the characters. The only characters I own in this ficare Akimoto Akiko, Himura Shinji and any other characters whose names you have never heard of.

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 9

Motoko walked up to the front with her full kendo armor making soft clinging noises with every step she took. Himura Shinji, with his expression hidden behind his helmet, examined this young warrior.

" The way she carries herself is very impressive," Shinji thought to himself as Motoko came to a halt in front of him.

Motoko bowed deeply to Himura Shinji as shestood before him.Shinji returned the bow as he closed his eyes to sense his opponent's aura.

" The ki is strong within her and a surge of energy is present in her aura," Shinji thought, knowing that his opponent may not be very skillful, but her mental strength is worth mentioning.

At the judge's call for start, Motoko sent a rain of attacks against her opponent, taking the lead. Shinji easily dodged the attacks but knew that even a slight lost of concentration would cause him a defeat. Motoko's attacks were fierce and almost flawless, but her opponent was very skillful and experienced. No matter how Motoko attacked, Shinji just dodged or wielded his shinai around so that the attacks didn't penetrate his strong defense. Sweat dripped down Motoko's face and it became hard to breathe as one minute ticked away. Motoko used all her concentration and skills to continue her attack, not letting her opponent have a chance to come back.

" If I wasn't more experienced than her, I would've lost by now," Shinji thought as he dodged yet another attack. He had been to so many combats that he could easily predict every attack from Motoko. However, Motoko's attacks were so powerful that even Shinji broke a drop of sweat.

Motoko was getting tired, but she wouldn't give up. With three minutes down, she continued to attack and her opponent continued to dodge to and fro. Keitaro watched the duel at the front in awe since the shinai were moving so rapidly that all he could spot were two blurry shadows. With one minute left, Motoko's attacks finally slowed down, allowing Shinji to start his attacks. Shinji's attacks weren't as fast and frequent as Motoko's, but when they came, Motoko had to use every skill she had learned to defend. Shinji concentrated on attacking weak points of Motoko's defense and they came at the most unlikely moment, often causing Motoko to struggle about when she dodged the attack. Finally, Shinji faked a strike down, causing Motoko's shinai to be brought up to defend. Easily, without the slightest hesitation, Shinji brought his shinai smoothly downwards to Motoko's side before Motoko could bring her shinai over to block the attack. A loud hit and a deafening kiai echoed around the large chamber. With only half a minute left, this could be the winning point if Motoko didn't manage to score another point.

" I can't do this...there is no time..." Motoko thought to herself as she tried to defend the attacks Shinji was sending right after he scored a point.

" No matter how you do, I won't be disappointed. Motoko-chan will still be our respected Motoko-chan no matter what happens," Keitaro's cheerful voice rang in her head.

" I won't give up. I won't let Himura-san score another point on me. I have to at least force him to sudden-death overtime," Motoko thought as adrenaline rushed through her body.

At once, Motoko forgot about how weary she was and that she was trailing by one point. Her limbs started moving with great agility and she was able to regain her lead. With the ki rushing through her body and into the shinai, each of her attack was powerful and wise. With ten seconds left, Motoko knocked Shinji's shinai away so hard that a surge of ki caused Shinji's hand to tremble uncontrollably. Motoko took advantage of Shinji's lack of control over his shinai as she performed a series of attacks known as a kata. First, Motoko struck down at Shinji's head causing Shinji to struggle in bringing up his shinai. Then, Motoko slid her shinai down to hit Shinji's side. Shinji anticipated that attack for that was what he performed to score his point against Motoko. However, when Shinji brought his shinai down to block what would have been the last attack, Motoko sharply pulled back her shinai and then thrust at Shinji's throat with a strong kiai. At that time, the match was stopped for the five minutes of regulation time had already passed.

" This girl learns really fast," Shinji thought, unable to believe that this young girl outsmarted him at the last second of the match.

With a tied score, they went into sudden death overtime. Since Motoko was slightly nervous and her aching muscles were starting to disobey her commands, she was unable to gain the lead. Shinji used fast, random attacks on Motoko, knowing that she was too tired to dodge them in time. After one minute or so, Shinji struck hard at Motoko's helmet ending the match.

The duo bowed to each other after the match. Shinji took off his helmet and smiled brilliantly at Motoko.

" Your persistence and strength is notable. With more training and experience, I believe you will become one of the greatest warriors of our time," Shinji said.

Motoko bowed again before leaving.

The sky was already dark when Motoko, Tsuruko and Keitaro left the stadium. Motoko had changed into her white gi and red hakama that was identical to what Tsuruko was wearing. Keitaro watched the duo as they talked about today's match.

" Tsuruko-san is so beautiful. I wonder if Motoko-chan will be as beautiful as her sister when she is older," Keitaro wondered.

They finally arrived at Hinatasou where Shinobu had already prepared a dinner for them. Everyone sat at the table with Su eating noisily as usual, Kitsune half drunk and pouring Soya sauce all over her rice, Shinobu munching softly as she blushed with every compliment about her food, Keitaro busily trying to dodge the food Su was throwing at him and the three kendo girls talking as if they had never said anything in 3 years. After dinner, Shinobu started on the dishes with Su "helping her". Keitaro, after helping Kitsune back to her room, went up to the roof so the three kendo girls could have the living room all to themselves.

" What are you doing, Keitaro?" Motoko asked as she headed up the roof to where Keitaro was sitting.

" Nothing much. The beauty of the city lights in the dark night sky captured me. It all seems like a very beautiful dream, Hinatasou and everything," Keitaro said half to himself, half to Motoko.

" No. The tie between all of us is solid and true. It is not a dream, but the reality," Motoko answered dreamily.

" Anyway, congratulations on such a good performance today! You were the only one to be able to force Himura to sudden death overtime!" Keitaro said.

" I couldn't have done it without your support," Motoko replied, " Arigatou. It was very fun to be with you today."

" That was nothing. Oh, and what did you want to tell me earlier today?"

" I want to...apologize!" Motoko screamed out.

" To me?"

" I didn't want to face you for the past few weeks because I felt really guilty for punishing you for something you didn't do. I must apologize! Please forgive me for what I have done to you, Urashima!"

" Fine. I'll forgive you if you promise me one thing," Keitaro said in a lighthearted way.

" What is it?" Motoko asked.

" Let me kiss you."

Motoko Aoyama: YAY! I finally finished this chapter! It took me so long! Please review to give me comments and feedback! I really need to know what you people think about this fic. If you don't have much to say, still review to tell me you're reading this! I need your support, okay? A big thank you to those who read and reviewed. Next Chapter: Motoko's first real kiss (not counting the one with cherry-kun)? Motoko and Keitaro start dating!


	11. A date

Motoko Aoyama: Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy to see so many people reading this! I promise that more romance will be coming your way while the humor will still be preserved! Okay, anyway let's start our chapter 10! Please don't kill me for its shortness since I wrote it during free block! 

Disclaimer: I don't own LH so don't sue.

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 10

" You pervert!" Motoko got up from where she sat and unsheathed her blade to send Keitaro right off the roof.

" You promised that you would do one thing for me in apology!" Keitaro answered innocently as he waved his hand violently in the air, pleading for mercy.

" Fine," Motoko sheathed her blade and sat down on the spot, " I'll keep my word."

Motoko's eyes closed and she sat straight on the roof waiting for the kiss to come. She could feel something coming closer to her bit by bit, and then it touched her lips. At first Motoko blushed, but then she felt very awkward.

" Why are his lips so cold and hard?" she wondered as she opened her eyes to see Keitaro holding a rubber ducky to her lips.

" You..." Motoko stood up with a dark aura surrounding her, "you have offended me, Urashima..."

" I just thought that your expression was really cute when you were waiting for me to kiss you the last time Tsuruko-san came to Hinatasou, so I wanted to see it again..."

" That's not an excuse, Urashima! Prepare to die!"

With that said, Motoko started chasing Keitaro around on the roof while Keitaro screamed "Gomenasai," for a million times.

" I apologize! I apologize! How about I take you to the mall tomorrow and I'll buy you one thing in there as an act of apology?" Keitaro yelled as Motoko came to a halt.

" What will you buy me?" she asked in curiosity.

" Anything you choose, clothes perhaps?" he answered.

" I don't want any sick clothes that you give me! Prepare to die, baka!" Motoko answered as she raised her blade.

" Well, there are swords and armor at the new martial arts equipment store too!" Keitaro pleaded.

Motoko stopped the blade in mid-air and thought about the offer. Maybe having a new blade for a gift wasn't so bad after all.

" Fine, I'll spare your life today, but physical punishment is necessary!" Motoko smirked.

" It is not really a punishment to be doing that with Motoko-chan," Keitaro whispered half to himself as he misinterpreted the meaning of "physical punishment".

" You are the worst!" Motoko screamed as a blast of ki sent Keitaro hurtling into the sky then dropped back onto the roof.

" Motoko-chan is back to normal again," Keitaro thought in flight. He dropped right through the roof into Akiko's room, then right through the hole in the floor back into his own room.

" Motoko-obasan certainly has good aim," Akiko said as she watched Keitaro land on his table.

Since Akiko's room was damaged, Akiko moved to sleep in Shinobu's room along with Kaolla. They said that they would have a children-only party for the rest of the night. Tsuruko, who was supposed to sleep with her daughter, was made to sleep in Motoko's room that night.

" Keitaro isn't such a bad man after all. I think you can consider him as..." Tsuruko said but was stopped short by Motoko.

" I will not consider any relationship with this pervert except for a landlord-tenant relationship. I wouldn't even consider him as a friend."

" But I see it in your eyes that you don't really think this way, right? If you hate him so much then why are you going out with him tomorrow?"

" I just want a new katana. Anyway, let's talk about you. How long will you be staying at Hinatasou?"

" I'm thinking about staying for a month, then taking Akiko to Kyoto for the rest of the summer. Her father is complaining about how I'm sending her so far away at such a young age and everything."

" That Ichiro Akimoto should know that all you're doing is for Akiko's own good," Motoko answered angrily, still a bit frustrated when she thought about how Tsuruko had left her to get married in the past.

" He knows and he understands. He agreed to my decision of sending Akiko to Hinatasou, but sometimes a man has pride too and I guess I should respect his will as well. Besides, it is good for Akiko to come back once in a while. It is good for her growth to be around her family."

" True, but I still think men are stupid and arrogant," Motoko said in a cold tone as she crawled into her futon.

" You'll change your mind when you find a boyfriend," Tsuruko answered as she turned off the lights.

The next day, Motoko and Keitaro went out early in the morning. At the mall, Motoko would whack Keitaro for every stupid thing he said and they would chase each other around for every bit of misunderstanding they had.

" A physical punishment late at night really isn't that bad!" Keitaro giggled, trying to get Motoko's attention.

" Watch what you say, stupid pervert!" Motoko yelled as she chased Keitaro down the escalator.

Tsuruko and Naru watched the duo rush by beside them, one with a big smile hanging on her face and another with the word "jealousy" carved clearly on her features. It was a coincidence that Naru met up with the duo but it wasn't so much for Tsuruko who followed them out of Hinatasou. Akiko would've come with her mother if she didn't have to repair the broken ceiling of her room.

Anyway, when the pair passed by a pet store, Motoko screamed and grabbed onto Keitaro despite the fact that she said Keitaro was the greatest living pervert in Japan, or in the entire world.

" Turtle!" Motoko yelled as she pointed her finger wildly at the showcase of the pet store where two baby turtles were swimming in a tank. Her entire head was buried in Keitaro's chest.

" How dare you take advantage of Motoko-chan?" Naru said as she launched a punch at Keitaro from behind.

Motoko Aoyama: Thank you for reading this chapter! I didn't get Motoko and Keitaro to kiss since I think Motoko would be seriously out of character if she let Keitaro do that at this time of the story. I do promise that they will have romantic moments later on in this story (and please don't think of anything sick when I mention "romantic moments"). Anyway, as usual, please review and hope you enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to check out my new LH story too! It is called "Hinata Memories" and is about the past of everyone in Hinatasou. Okay, bye for now!


	12. Motoko's stuffed dragon

Motoko Aoyama: Thanks a lot! You people are so nice! Special thanks to Gotenks01013 for supporting my stories so much and jennyjennai who gave me so much useful comments. I'll try my hardest to make this a good story! 

Disclaimer: I don't own LH but I do own the characters in this story that never appeared in the Love Hina manga and anime.

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 11

" This is bad," Tsuruko remarked when she watched Naru punching Keitaro on the back. She quickly disguised herself as Kentaro while other things were happening at the scene.

" Are you okay, Urashima? Motoko asked as she walked over to where Keitaro landed. Motoko managed to dodge when Keitaro flew at her after the punch.

" That's the question I should ask you Motoko-chan. You know that big pervert will take advantage of you if you don't punish him. (Naru sighs) Without me here, you'll be dead," Naru said.

Motoko sweatdropped and thought, "Maybe I didn't need your help."

At that time, Tsuruko, now completely disguised as Kentaro, came to the scene.

" Hey Naru-chan. What a coincidence to see you here. I don't believe you're going out with this...failure right?" Tsuruko said as she pointed at Keitaro.

" You must have mistaken, Kentaro-kun," Naru stressed the suffix of Kentaro's name to anger Keitaro, "I just saw my friend being taken advantage by that failure."

" Oh! Then you don't mind having lunch with me, right Naru-chan?" Tsuruko asked.

" Oh course not! That's always my pleasure!" Naru replied as she took Tsuruko by the hand and walked off.

" I hope that won't wreck their date," Tsuruko thought.

By that time Keitaro got up and waved his hand in front of the eyes of a dazed Motoko. Motoko flashed back into reality and looked at Keitaro as he spoke.

" Let's have lunch, Motoko-chan," Keitaro said as he took Motoko by the hand. Motoko was still too shocked by Naru's action to even notice Keitaro's hand.

They walked to the nearby beef noodles shop and they ordered two bowls of noodles. Memories flooded into Keitaro's head, memories of how he tried to take Naru there but Naru said that he was really cheap to take a girl to that kind of place. Meanwhile, Motoko ate her noodles silently.

" Hey Urashima. Get going and eat your noodles! You still owe me something!" Motoko yelled at Keitaro after she was done. Puzzled by Naru's action, Motoko decided to put it aside and enjoy the day torturing Keitaro.

After Keitaro was done, the two of them returned to the mall. Motoko dragged Keitaro to "Game Place", a large area in the mall full of games. Motoko stopped in front of the game where you get 5 shots for 2 (sorry, I'm not familiar with yen so I just used dollars). If you can shoot down a stuffed toy then you can keep it! (The same game as in ep.18 so if you don't know what I'm talking about then just refer to that episode)

" Get that one right there!" Motoko said as she pointed at a big stuffed dragon at the top right hand corner. The dragon was baby blue and white with a big farmer's hat on its head and a cute stuffed katana in its hand.

" That's so hard!" Keitaro yelled in protest.

" A promise is a promise!" Motoko said while she crossed her arms.

Keitaro had no choice but to try to shoot that stuffed dragon down. At first, Keitaro couldn't get any stuffed toy and wasted a whole 20 and of course a lot of precious time. Then, Keitaro started to shoot down some stuffed toys. After wasting 100 and several hours, he managed to shoot down four toys: a stuffed sake bottle, a stuffed banana, a stuffed hamburger and a stuffed rabbit. He decided to give them to Kitsune, Kaolla, Shinobu and Akiko respectively, but what about Motoko's stuffed dragon?

" Just give up, Keitaro. Though you take promises so seriously, you can't always fulfill them," Motoko said. She had no intention of reminding Keitaro of his childhood promise, but Keitaro's mind suddenly remembered those memories.

" I already owe one to my promised girl, I can't do the same to Motoko- chan!" he thought to himself.

" Go back to Hinatasou for now, Motoko-chan. I'll give you the dragon tonight on the roof," Keitaro said.

" Actually, if you really can't get it, it's alright. I don't like these stuffed animals that much anyway. I just wanted to torture you for a while," Motoko said.

" A promise is a promise, that is what you said. Just go for now, Motoko- chan," Keitaro said as he pushed Motoko towards the exit.

" Fine. If you really can't get it, just come back," Motoko answered as she walked out of " Game Place".

Keitaro gave another two dollars to the game attendant and began to shoot again. After an hour, he was finally able to shoot the dragon down.

" Congratulations, young man. You finally got it! Don't waste this opportunity to make your girlfriend happy," the attendant handed Keitaro the dragon.

Keitaro smiled. He thought, "Though Motoko-chan is not really me girlfriend, I would really like to make her happy."

Keitaro went to a corner store near Hinatasou and bought some hand held fireworks, those sticks that have sparks coming out at the tip of it once it is ignited. With that, he returned to Hinatasou.

" Where's Motoko?" Keitaro asked Shinobu who was washing the dishes from dinner. It was already well past nine when Keitaro came back.

" On the roof training, I think," Shinobu answered.

Keitaro dashed up the stairs to the roof. Motoko sheathed her katana when she saw Keitaro coming up the stairs.

" So you gave up, right?" Motoko said in a questioning tone.

Keitaro merely smiled as he ignited one of the sticks. In mid-air, he wrote with the sparks " I GOT IT". Then, he handed the ignited stick to Motoko and ignited another one that he held with the free claw of the stuffed dragon. When both the stick in Motoko's hand and the one in the claw of the stuffed dragon went out, Keitaro handed Motoko the beautiful present.

" Arigatou Keitaro-kun. I had a lot of fun today," Motoko said as she hugged Keitaro in appreciation while she held onto the stuffed dragon. Unlike last time when Motoko embraced him before her battle with Tsuruko, Keitaro wrapped his arms around her.

Motoko Aoyama: That was the end of chapter 11! I hope you enjoyed it. Since it is a free block chapter, I hope it wasn't too bad, haha. Please review, giving your positive or negative comments or just to tell me that you are reading this! I will appreciate your support very much! Oh, and if I forgot to say this in the last chapter or you didn't notice it, I just want to ask you all a little favor and that is to R&R my new LH fic called "Hinata Memories". Thanks very much. Next Chapter: Akiko goes back to Kyoto with her mother while all of Hinatasou goes to Okinawa to sell Popsicles! Summer with the Otohime family! What will happen to Motoko and Keitaro's relationship without Akiko to help them but instead have Naru and Mutsumi's interference? Read to find out!


	13. Goodbye, Akiko

Motoko Aoyama: I MUST THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! You all are so supportive and helpful that tears of joy are streaming down my eyes (anime style). Haha, anyway, please continue to support this story while I continue to work hard on it! OKAY! Chapter 12 coming your way! 

Disclaimer: I don't own LH or RK or any other anime that I steal some characters from.

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 12

" Bye Akiko," Keitaro said in the warming sunlight of July. They were all standing at the front of the inn with Tsuruko and Akiko carrying their baggage for their trip back to Kyoto. Kaolla was really sad and chewed her banana slowly down its rich yellow length, so as Shinobu who clutched tightly onto a lunchbox.

" Take care on the journey, Akiko. Here is a lunch I made for you," Shinobu said as she handed the lunchbox to Akiko while bowing deep to hide her tear-stained face.

" We'll miss you, Akiko," Motoko said sternly. Although she looked as serious as she normally was, her heart wasn't all that calm. Akiko was her niece who she had once taken care of when she was a baby, and now she had trained for a few months with her. It was a really happy time when Akiko was around. Though she was young, she was caring and earned a lot of wisdom from her mother. In times of happiness, she would share Motoko's joy, while in time of difficulty she would help Motoko pass it by comforting her and offering her words of Tsuruko's wisdom. Motoko thought that if Akiko wasn't here during her hardest times, she would probably have left Hinatasou or given up her training.

" Hey everyone, cheer up! I'm going to be back in September so don't be so sad! It's not like I'm leaving for Mars or something!" Akiko said with a smile on her face. In reality, she felt the same as everyone else. Though her parents loved her very much, she had never made so many good friends as she had at Hinata.

" Alright Akiko. It's time to leave. The train won't wait for us," Tsuruko said.

" Yeah everyone. Let Akiko go," Kitsune said with a sigh.

" See you in the autumn," Haruka said.

" Bye!" Akiko and her mother said as they descended down the stairs.

" Let's go, Shinobu. I guess we're all hungry," Kitsune said.

" But..." Shinobu said as she looked at Kaolla. They were the ones closest to Akiko except for Motoko during her stay in Hinata.

" Let's go, Shinobu! We'll follow Akiko!" Kaolla said as she grabbed Shinobu's hand.

" What do you think you are doing?" Motoko said as she raised the shinai she had in hand.

" Mecha Tama 4! Binary Fission attack!" Su yelled as a mechanical tama flew in Motoko's direction. At the same time, it divided and divided and divided and by the time it reached Motoko's head, there were already hundreds of them in the air.

" I HATE TURTLES! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa! HIKEN FUUJIN RANBU! HIKEN ZANKUUSEN! ZANGANKEN NI NO TACHI!" Motoko yelled as she wildly blasted ki attacks everywhere.

" Let's go, Shinobu!" Kaolla said once again as they ran for the stairs.

" Not so easy!" Haruka said. Haruka was actually also a great martial artist! When Shinobu came rushing past, she pulled her back by her hand, swung her around in circles, then tripped her gently so that she landed softly on the ground with Haruka's hand holding her to this position.

" Shinobu!" Kaolla called, but didn't go back. She knew that if she turned back, not only can't she free Shinobu but she will also miss the train to Kyoto.

As Kaolla ran to the last of the stairs, something large covered the sun fall a moment, then it came hurtling down towards Kaolla at an incredible speed. Kaolla ran to the side as a big van landed right on the spot she had stood.

" Hi everyone!" Seta came out of the van with a stream of blood flowing down his cracked skull.

" I nearly died in that one, papa," Sara said as she came out as well, a bit pale from the shock but otherwise unharmed.

" It's the short girl and Seta-oniisan!" Kaolla said as she recovered from the shock and leaped up to them.

" I'M NOT SHORT!" Sara screamed.

" Haha, can you take me to Haruka?" Seta said as he smiled.

" I can't! I have to go find Akiko!" Kaolla yelled, then tried to run away.

" Come on, Kaolla-chan. I know you are very helpful!" Seta said as he literally dragged Kaolla up the stairs without knowing that Kaolla was very unwilling to do this favor.

Everyone gathered at the teahouse for some lunch since Shinobu was still half-dazed from this morning's fight and that Seta had something to talk to not only Haruka, but also everyone else.

" I was thinking if you all want to go to Okinawa," Seta started.

" OKINAWA?" Everyone screamed.

" Yes. I'm excavating an interesting hot springs turtle ruin there but it is very dangerous. However, I know that you all work in the summer to earn money for the inn expenses so if you all work in Okinawa, then you can take care of Sara-chan for me!"

" But we don't have a teahouse there you know?" Haruka said in a matter-of- fact tone.

" Besides, I don't want to pay for those expensive hotels. I would like to live in one though, but that is if Seta-san is so nice to pay for us!" Kitsune said rubbing her hands together.

" Well, Mutsumi-san said that they are willing to let you all stay at their house. As for the teahouse, I have excavated the perfect place for you all. An ancient shop made of stone!"

" Okay then. We'll set off tomorrow!" Haruka said as everybody cheered.

At night, Kitsune hurriedly phoned Naru to tell her of the news. Naru said that she would come along and wouldn't let Keitaro "take advantage" of Motoko.

Meanwhile in room 302 of Hinatasou, Motoko was busily packing her bag. She packed her clothes and other necessities into her bag, leaving her katana, shinai and bokken at the door where she would pick them up tomorrow when they leave. When she was about to zip up the bag, she looked at the stuffed dragon where it stood on her table. She stroke it several times, kissed it, then stuffed it into the bag.

Motoko Aoyama: Sorry that I couldn't include much romance in this chapter! I hope that it wasn't too boring and you all managed to laugh at Seta. Anyway, as always, please review! I really want to hear about any suggestions you may have or just to hear about the fact that people are actually reading this fic! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I hope this fic can make it over 100, okay? Next chapter: The gang arrives in Okinawa and it seems that Motoko and Keitaro's relationship are quickly advancing! What will happen when Mutsumi and Naru gets involved? Will something turn out wrong and ruin their relationship? CHECK IT OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	14. To Okinawa!

Motoko Aoyama: ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN! 100 REVIEWS DREAM CAN FINALLY BE FULFILLED! I'm so happy that people like this story and I promise that I will work harder to make this story good! Thank you all of you! Please continue to give me comments on my work so that my English can improve and this story can become more entertaining! Chapter 13, here we go! 

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 13

" OKINAWA" everyone screamed into the warm air of southern Japan as their ship pulled onto the island on which the Otohimes reside.

" We have to take a little ride from here to the Otohime household" Seta said as he "drove" the van off the boat and onto the beach.

" I think we prefer to walk, Seta" Haruka said with a frown.

" I'll join them, Papa" Sara said as she leaped out of the van and joined at the front of the procession.

" Alright! That's good! That means I can start my excavation earlier" Seta said as he "drove" the van back onto the boat and signaled the captain to set sail for another island in Okinawa.

" That Seta, always digging old junk from deserted islands instead of doing something normal. He should get a life" Haruka muttered angrily.

" So you care a lot about Papa, do you Haruka-san" Sara asked.

" Be quiet you little brat" Haruka said playfully for once as she blushed slightly. By her expression everyone could guess that Haruka really did care for Seta.

" Let's go everyone. Whoever gets there last is a turtle" Su yelled as she ran ahead with Sara.

" I'm not a turtle" Shinobu cried as she followed closely behind.

" Well, my beauty and wisdom surpasses that of Tama by far" Kitsune said as she ran behind them.

" I hate turtles" Motoko yelled as she tried to catch up with the others.

" That wasn't fair" Keitaro cried as he broke into a sprint.

When everyone were out of sight, Haruka, who hadn't took a step from where she had stood, pulled a person from behind a big coconut tree.

" So you're the turtle, Naru" Haruka asked as she let go of the person she was holding. The person was wearing a strange white suit with three eyes painted in the middle.

" That Kitsune said that this would make me invisible" Naru muttered half to herself.

" Another invention of Su, isn't it? Well, Su took all the ones that work and the ones that broke down were left in her closet" Haruka said as if she could read Naru's mind" So you still like Keitaro, huh"

" I don't" Naru said although her face blushed a dark red.

" Come with me. Maybe you need more time to decide whether or not you like Keitaro, not Keitaro the Toudaisei, but just Keitaro."

Naru looked at Haruka and nodded. When Haruka made her way to the Otohime household, she told Naru to hide behind a shrub.

" Hina-baasan" Mutsumi yelled as she came towards Haruka with her mother and siblings.

" I'M NOT HINA-SAN! I'M HARUKA" Haruka yelled, furious at being mistaken for someone older than her by more than twenty years.

" Don't be mad, Shinobu-chan. You know we are very forgetful" Mutsumi's mother, Natsumi, said with a big smile as Haruka merely toppled over in frustration.

After giving a swift knock on everyone's head, Haruka quieted their teases about her being a slow turtle. Then, the friendly Otohimes led Haruka and the others to their rooms. Su is staying with Sara and Shinobu, and Kitsune is staying with Motoko, leaving Keitaro and Haruka.

" So this means Kei-kun and Haruka-san will have to stay in one room" Mutsumi said as she clapped her hands together.

" I didn't say anything" Keitaro said while covering his head in preparation for Haruka's knock on his head. The knock never came as Kitsune joined the conversation.

" Why don't Keitaro stay with us" Kitsune said as she winked.

" WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING, KITSUNE" Keitaro yelled above his lungs.

" It is a good idea. I can watch over that pervert so that he won't do anything to the youngsters" Motoko said sternly though her "glare" at Keitaro didn't look very fierce.

" Fine then, this is settled" Haruka ended as everyone carried their luggage into the room.

When Haruka closed the door to the room, she blew a shrill whistle then threw one end of a rope down to the ground while holding the other end. Soon, Naru appeared from behind the shrubs and gripped onto the rope. With a few forceful pulls, Haruka got Naru successfully into the room.

" Dinner will be ready soon. I'll lock up the door so just stay in here" Haruka plainly said then exited the room.

" Why is Haruka-san helping me" Naru wondered, and then lay on the bed to rest.

At dinner, many weird plates were prepared. They all consisted of watermelons, raw or cooked, sour or spicy, hot or cold! There were watermelon noodles in watermelon juice, watermelon pudding, dried watermelon cakes...anything you can imagine out of watermelons. Even the plates used were made out of watermelon skin.

" Ummmm...how interesting" Motoko commented.

" This is amazing! What skills" Shinobu said admiringly.

" THIS IS GOOD" Su and Sara yelled.

" Hehe..." Keitaro and Kitsune simply smiled at the look of the food on the table.

" This is our Okinawa-famous watermelon meal! Everything is made out of watermelons" Natsumi said happily.

" I LOVE WATERMELONS" Mutsumi answered as she ate another bowl of watermelon noodles.

" I'm full. Thanks for your food and hospitality, Natsumi-san" Haruka said as she bowed to Natsumi and her family. They bowed in return as Haruka stepped out of the living room back up the stairs to her room.

" All watermelons today, Naru. I managed to sneak some watermelon cake for you" Haruka said as she handed Naru some cake wrapped in a piece of napkin. Naru took it graciously and munched on it with pleasure.

" Why don't you ask why or how I got here, Haruka-san" Naru asked.

" I really don't care. All I want to do is to get everything straight before we return to Hinatasou" Haruka said.

" Getting what straight? Does she mean me and Keitaro's relationship" Naru thought. She pushed the thought at the back of her mind as she continued her meal. Haruka looked at her, then walked over to the balcony to watch the twinkling stars of the dark Okinawan night sky.

Motoko Aoyama: Sorry that this chapter didn't have a lot of Keitaro and Motoko! I promise a lot of that will come up in the next chapter! Hope you liked this chapter anyway and please give me comments on this chapter, good, bad or a note to say you're reading! Thank you so much for your support! Next Chapter: Selling Popsicles in Okinawa! Will Motoko and Keitaro's relationship advance with their summer business or will is go backwards due to Naru and Mutsumi's involvement? All revealed in the next chapter!


	15. Moonlit Night

Motoko Aoyama: I've decided to rewrite part of this chapter to get rid of some of the awkward parts so please read and give comments on this rewrite. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina because Mr. Ken Akamatsu is probably making too much money out of this popular anime series!

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 14

"Keitaro..." Kitsune said as she moved closer to the tied up Keitaro.

"No! Kitsune-san, please stop" Keitaro said as he wiggled about.

"I can't do this with you wiggling around" Kitsune said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo" Keitaro screamed.

"What is the matter" someone from the door said. It was Motoko, who was just about to retire to her room for a good night's sleep.

Motoko froze in her spot, then her eyes started to bulge out in surprise. After she had calmed down a bit, her face grew as red as an apple.

"I should excuse myself" Motoko said before turning away from a naked Keitaro.

"You've mistaken Motoko-chan" Keitaro yelled.

"What have I mistaken, you pervert? You should be glad that I didn't kill you for doing this to Kitsune-san" Motoko yelled back, too shy to look at the naked Keitaro, let alone kill him.

"Save me, Motoko-chan! Kitsune-san tied me up and striped me of my clothes to find my wallet" Keitaro yelled.

"That's enough! Hiken Fuujin Ranbu" Motoko yelled as she sent a wave of ki to the duo without turning to look at them.

"OH MY GOD! I FEEL YOUR PAIN KEITARO" Kitsune yelled as she flew out of the window.

"Maybe you shouldn't have done what you did then, Konno-san" Keitaro said as he too flew out of the window. The two of them tumbled into the darkness of the Okinawan night sky then vanished into the distance.

"Ara" Mutsumi asked as she walked over to Motoko's room upon hearing the noise.

"Oh, that was nothing" Motoko said as she slammed the door behind her to keep Mutsumi and herself out of the room.

"That's good! Want to have a talk with me? I've to talk to somebody before I sleep" Mutsumi said as she hugged her teddy bear close to her.

"Very well..." Motoko said as she followed Mutsumi to her room.

When Motoko entered Mutsumi's room, she thought she had entered an oversize trashcan. Books and paper lay on every inch of the floor and the top of the table.

"Take a seat, Motoko-chan" Mutsumi exclaimed as she gestured Motoko to her messy bed. Motoko declined the offer by sitting down on a rare, empty patch of the carpet.

"What do you wish to talk bout, Mutsumi-san" Motoko asked.

"Keitaro-kun. I want to talk about Kei-kun with you" Mutsumi said.

Motoko was very surprised at the mention of Keitaro's name. After a moment of shock, Motoko blushed slightly.

"There is nothing good about him to talk about" Motoko said softly, trying to change the topic.

"Are you sure? I think your feeling towards Kei-kun reminds me of Naru- chan and...of myself."

"That is" Motoko asked, not knowing what Mutsumi was implying.

"The feeling of love" Mutsumi answered seriously.

"Umm...I don't think I like that pervert very much" Motoko said as she heard Mutsumi's statement.

"Well, then what do you consider him as? Is your relationship with him a mere landlord-tenant relationship"

"Well...I consider him a friend I guess..."

"A friend..." Mutsumi said, thinking for a while"what makes him a friend"

"Hi is...reliable...nice...not too weak..." Motoko said.

"These seem like the qualities of a boyfriend" Mutsumi exclaimed.

"Whatever you say..." Motoko said as she shrugged"I'll go to bed now."

As Motoko left, Mutsumi smiled to herself.

"I shall prove her feelings for Kei-kun"

Keitaro and Kitsune trekked back to the Otohime household. Keitaro, who got stripped of his clothes, borrowed an ancient looking robe from Motoko's suitcase and went to bed. Kitsune, who seemed to have enough fun for the day, also went to bed.

As Motoko opened the door to the room, she saw the two of them in bed already, well, Kitsune on one of the two beds and Keitaro sleeping on the floor. Motoko tiptoed to her bed, but Keitaro woke up by the soft sounds of Motoko's steps.

"Gomen" Keitaro said.

"Well...I guess you didn't do anything to Kitsune...let it drop, but I don't want to see this ever again"

"Okay! Arigatou, Motoko-chan" Keitaro yelled with a nod. Although Kitsune didn't stir a bit, she was actually wakened up by Keitaro's voice.

"Why are you wearing this robe" Motoko asked.

"Well, Kitsune ripped apart my clothes and I think I left my clothes with Haruka-obasan so..."

"It's just that this is my father's robe..." Motoko's voice wandered off to some other world.

"Your father" Keitaro asked, stirring Motoko awake.

"Yes. He passed away many years ago...so did my mother...that's why Tsuruko raised me up"

"Oh...Gomen for reminding you of these sad memories."

"It's okay..." Motoko said softly"Let's go to bed now. Tomorrow we'll have to set off to work."

Motoko climbed onto the bed, then gestured Keitaro to go on the bed as well.

"You can sleep here too" Motoko said as she placed a long spear on the bed, separating the bed into two"As long as you don't cross over this spear."

Keitaro nodded and climbed onto the bed. He looked to his side where Motoko lay silently.

"I have something for you, Motoko. Close your eyes and give me your hand" Keitaro asked.

Motoko stared at Keitaro with a slight confusion, but nevertheless did as she was told. Keitaro put an object on Motoko's palm then lay back to sleep.

Motoko opened her eyes to see that there on her palm lay a wooden block with Keitaro's countenance carved on its surface.

"It was intended for Narusegawa as a symbol for me, but I guess she doesn't want it now. I'm not a Toudaisei and I'm not good enough for her..."

Motoko was happy that Keitaro gave her something that meant a lot to him, yet an awkward feeling rushed through her body.

It was jealousy.

Motoko Aoyama: Sorry for the previous awkward chapter. I hope that this rewrite made it a bit better. Please give some comments and suggestions for plot ideas.


	16. Motoko's sunrise

Motoko Aoyama: Thank you for your suggestions! I have already rewritten ch 14 and I'm now changing parts of this chapter as well so that things won't be so awkward! I hope that you can give me suggestions on the rewrite. 

Disclaimer: I don't own LH. I'm innocent!

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 15

The scene replayed in Motoko's dreams again and again and again. Keitaro giving her the wooden block that was intended for Naru made Motoko both happy and angry at the same time. She was about to deliver one of her hiken techniques when the event occurred, but she couldn't get herself to do just that. Was it because she didn't want to hurt Keitaro, or was it just that she was too confused by what had happened. She merely ignored it and went to bed, trying to forget the event although it continued to haunt her in her sleep.

"Why did he do that anyway" Motoko asked herself when she woke up in the night. She turned towards the still Keitaro who slept silently beside her, cautious to avoid the spear separating the bed into two.

"Does he like Naru-sempai or me? Why am I so angry? Their relationship has nothing to do with me"

The reddish glow of sunrise shone into the Otohime household as the birds began to sing their lovely songs. Keitaro awoke to the noise to discover that Motoko was gone!

"Motoko-chan! Where are you" Keitaro yelled as he made his way downstairs to the beach. There, Motoko swung her blade around her in a blur, blowing the leaves off their trees with her strong ki.

"Keitaro" Motoko spoke as she noticed the young man approaching.

"So...how was your sleep last night" Keitaro asked as the duo sat down on the soft sand, dipping their bare feet into the warm, tropical waters of Okinawa.

"Fine, I guess..." Motoko said, not sounding very sure.

"Is something troubling you, Motoko-chan" Keitaro asked with concern and seriousness.

"No! Nothing like that" Motoko said dully.

"It doesn't matter if you don't want to tell me, but if you ever lack a person to talk to, I'll always be around" Keitaro exclaimed beaming.

"I don't think that is nessessary" Motoko replied bluntly.

"Stingy..." Keitaro said, later being knocked out in return.

"Anyway, why don't you give that present to Naru-sempai instead" Motoko said, half to herself.

"I think you needed it more than she does. I just want you to know that although your father is gone, there are still many people at Hinatasou, including myself, who cares for you. Besides, I must thank you for forgiving me instead of sending another hiken technique at me."

"Well...I know you just love hiken techniques, do you" Motoko asked without waiting for a reply. Instead, Motoko swung her bokken around to hit Keitaro and deliver him lightly into the waters.

As the sun rose higher and higher above the horizon, Motoko and Keitaro started to walk slowly back to the Otohime household.

"Haruka-san! Haruka-san" Kitsune yelled as she knocked vigorously at Haruka's door.

"Ohayou...nani ka" Haruka asked.

"Did you see Naru" Kitsune asked.

"So you are the one who helped her get here...a spy I see... a spy..." Haruka muttered.

"Is she...NARU" Kitsune yelled as she rushed into the room and shook Naru so hard to wake her up.

"What is it, Kitsune" Naru asked as she tried to wake up and stay conscious despite Kitsune's vigorous shaking.

"Kei...Kei...KEITARO GAVE A PRESENT TO MOTOKO THAT WAS INTENDED FOR YOU" Kitsune yelled.

"WHAT" Naru yelled.

" So you still care about Keitaro, Naru" Haruka asked"If that's true then go tell him! As time passes, Keitaro may start to forget you and instead fall in love with someone else."

"I don't like that stupid baka" Naru said.

"Naru, I'll try my best to get Motoko to hate Keitaro, I promise" Kitsune whispered in Naru's ears.

"No matter what, it is time for you to confess your feelings. Tell him you like him or not so that at least he knows" Haruka said as Naru thought about it.

"I'll be back later, stay here Naru."

With that, Haruka left with Kitsune. As the two went downstairs, they met Motoko and Keitaro who came in from outside.

"What do you think about Motoko-chan" Kitsune asked as she pulled Keitaro aside.

"Well, she's not too bad when she's not angry...why are you asking me all of a sudden" Keitaro said.

"Hahaha...nothing much, nothing much" Kitsune said as she walked away.

The four of them woke everyone up. After having breakfast the Hinata gang rushed out of the Otohime household. Kitsune, dressed in traditional clothing and holding a big drum, hollered and hit the drums violently, waking up everybody on the entire island. Everyone started to gather around the Otohime household where three blocks of ice: red, blue and green, stood towering on a giant table with paper cups surrounding them. Standing beside the ice blocks was Motoko with her unsheathed katana and the other members of Hinatasou standing nearby with buckets in their hands.

"Here we have the seventh generation descendent of the great swordsman of the Meiji Era, Saitou Hajime! She will perform for us today as the opening ceremony to our traveling Hinata snack bar" Kitsune yelled amidst rounds of applause.

"Again I'm asked to chop weird stuff...it is so awkward to be a Hinatasou resident" Motoko whispered.

Everyone waited for Motoko to start, holding their breaths and widening their eyes. Motoko closed her eyes to feel the power of the ki surging up and down her body. Concentrating hard, Motoko transferred all her energy onto her right arm and down the length of the silvery surface of the katana. The ki passed through the blade and reached the tip, causing it to glow slightly. Motoko leapt up, raised her blade high above her head, and brought it down onto the blocks of ice. With a few swift strokes, small pieces of the ice broke off the blocks and fell into the cups, each cup with equal volume of the ice pieces. The ice blocks, now looked like the ice sculptures displayed in many parts of the world, each one taking the shape of an animal: an eagle, a lion and a dolphin.

"Go Motoko! Way to go" the Hinata gang yelled. People clapped violently and gathered to buy what appeared to be flavored ice (like Mr. Freezies?) as the other members of Hinatasou gathered the payment.

"So much money! I wish we can go to Hokkaido or something with this" Keitaro exclaimed happily as Motoko smiled.

"You'd wish" Haruka said as she smacked Keitaro on the head. Everyone laughed except for Kitsune whose rarely opened eyes glinted in the sunlight.

Motoko Aoyama: Thanks for reading. Please give comments on this rewrite! Next Chapter: Kitsune's devious plan on separating Motoko and Keitaro!


	17. Kitsune's plan

Motoko Aoyama: Thank you for giving me such good advice! I rewrote the last two chapters of AP so that they are not as messed up and things are slowed down a bit. If you haven't read that yet, I would recommend that you go back and just skim through it since this chapter will take up from where I left off in the last chapter. Basically, I just took out the kiss thing and replaced it with Keitaro giving a present to Motoko that was originally intended for Naru since Keitaro wanted to tell Motoko how much everyone at Hinatasou, including himself, cared for her. Now Motoko is both happy at receiving the present and jealous that Keitaro still likes Naru. Anyway, here is the next chapter. 

Disclaimer: I do not own LH now let's start.

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 16

Haruka gave everyone a share of the profits from the snack bar, including Kitsune since she was very enthusiastic. The rest of the money was kept in Haruka's room for the maintenance fees of Hinatasou. After that, everyone had free time to do whatever he or she wanted to do.

"Remember don't stay up too late! Tomorrow we'll be taking the ferry to another island in Okinawa" Haruka reminded.

"Hai" everyone yelled.

Kitsune decided to party again as she made the others give her a share of their money to buy sashimi and sake. Poor Shinobu was also forced to cook a feast, something she was actually willing to do. Kaolla and Sara were looked after by Haruka so that they wouldn't cause any trouble, and Motoko was made to chop up the vegetables and meat required for the meal.

"Why do I always have to do this" Motoko thought"at least this gives me an opportunity to clear my mind of Keitaro."

Meanwhile, Naru was still confined to Haruka's room and sat there in extreme boredom. She didn't even know why she was here in Okinawa in the first place! She thought that she was here to prevent Keitaro from doing anything "perverted" to the other girls, or to stop anyone from taking Keitaro away from her, but it seemed that she didn't even want anyone to know of her presence on Okinawa.

"So are you going to confess" Kitsune asked as she opened the door and entered the room.

"I don't like him! I just don't want him to do..." Naru started, but didn't finish her sentence.

"You know you are lying! You do like him! That is why you want me to stop him from liking any of the girls, and to stop the girls from liking him" Kitsune exclaimed.

"I don't know what I should do...I think I need more time to think about this..." Naru whispered"Anyway, how is your plan going"

"It is well under way. By tomorrow, not only Motoko, but everyone else, will be disappointed in Keitaro and you can take him easily" Kitsune said in a rare serious tone.

"Arigatou" Naru said.

"I really don't want to do this. I think Keitaro should be respected and that you should win over his heart with your true love, but if you insist..." Kitsune spoke softly.

"Please, just complete the task for me."

Kitsune stared at Naru as if she demanded Naru to think about this more seriously, but then she nodded when she saw Naru's watery eyes pleading to her.

Sake bottles lay on the floor as Kitsune made everyone drink so much alcohol that they lay on the ground almost lifeless, with the exception of Keitaro who was forced to clean up the mess. It was very late at night and everyone half consciously walked back to his or her bedroom while Keitaro continued his cleaning.

"I'm so tired" said Keitaro to himself as he yawned and stretched his aching muscles"I should finish this as quick as possible so that I can get some sleep before the sun rises."

As Keitaro yawned and stretched and talked to himself, Kitsune sneaked out of her bed with her wallet, and then tiptoed to Motoko's bed to take her wallet as well. She proceeded to stealing wallets from Haruka, Shinobu, Kaolla and Sara, keeping as quiet as she possibly could. When she was done, she put the wallets down on the table outside where Keitaro was sure to pass by on his way to the bedroom, and then she kept a watch nearby at Keitaro who was coming in from the kitchen.

"Man! I'll finally get some rest" Keitaro said wearily as he entered the living room.

As Keitaro walked slowly to his room, Kitsune's heart pounded vigorously. She half hoped that Keitaro would pass by and see the wallets so that her plan would proceed smoothly, but she also knew that Keitaro was innocent and didn't want to do this to him.

"What if Motoko kills him for the crime? What if Shinobu gets so disappointed that she would cry? What if...everyone won't accept him as the kanrinrin anymore" Kitsune thought, but forced her legs to stand still as Keitaro came closer and closer to the table.

"What is on the table" Keitaro asked as he neared. He stopped and rubbed his glasses with his shirt so that he could see more clearly. As he did so, Kitsune felt guilty for once. She had played the "thief" trick before at Hinatasou but this time was different. That time was merely for fun and she had no intention to harm anyone, but this time she knew that it would affect the residents of Hinatasou greatly, and she just couldn't get herself to complete the plan without further thinking.

Kitsune watched Keitaro closely as he picked up Motoko's wallet from the table. She opened her mouth to scream as planned, but no sound came out.

"Keitaro is innocent! He really is" Kitsune thought as Keitaro placed the wallet near his eyes to take a closer look at it.

"Everyone's wallets are here! I better go tell them about this" Keitaro said to himself.

"If Keitaro gave the others their wallets back, then this will be over. By accusing Keitaro of stealing money will be the best way to keep Motoko and the others off him. For Naru, I must do this" Kitsune thought and adrenaline immediately rushed in her blood.

Kitsune let out a loud scream.

Motoko Aoyama: Sorry about the long wait! I just didn't really know how to write this chapter so I hope it was okay. If it isn't then feel free to tell me and I'll do a rewrite like the last two chapters. Thank you for your continual support! I'll try to update more frequently so please continue to review! One last note: Don't Flame Me, especially when you want to say my writing is as old as Matrix! (I've removed the flame already so if your comment is still on the site it means I don't consider it a flame) Thanks!


	18. A chaotic night

Motoko Aoyama: I UPDATED! GIVE ME A THUMBS UP PLEASE! This time I totally tried to update sooner so please, please, please give me some comments! I mean, last time, not many people seemed to have read this story so I really do hope that you people continue to support this story so that I can continue to work hard and write! OKAY? Now let's begin! 

Disclaimer: I don't own LH! Just read the note on the past 16 chapters and you would know that!

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 17

"What's happening?" Motoko asked.

"Who's screaming in the middle of the night?" Haruka thought.

"Oh my! What happened?" Shinobu asked.

"What the hell?" Sara cursed.

"I WANT TO SLEEP!" Kaolla yelled.

Everybody rushed downstairs to the living area to find Kitsune stunned and Keitaro holding several wallets in his hand.

"He...he...he stole our wallets!" Kitsune screamed, pointing at Keitaro.

"I...I...I didn't do anything!" Keitaro exclaimed, dropping all the wallets.

Soon, all of the Otohime household also awoke and rushed to where the others were. They were surprised to see the mix of emotions in the Hinata bunch, Kaolla dozing off to sleep, Sara flushed with anger, Shinobu with tears in her eyes, Kitsune stunned, Keitaro pleading for mercy, and Motoko and Haruka listening to Kitsune calmly.

"This is strange!" Mutsumi said.

"I agree!" Natsumi chimed.

"HELP ME!" Keitaro screamed as Sara chased him around the house.

"You say you're innocent, yet you are caught red-handed! How would you explain that? Also, there is a motive for your action, and that is to use the money on a trip to Hokkaido!"

"Can't you at least think of a better motive, Sara?"

"How about you try to at least come up with a better explanation for why you are caught with our wallets!"

After a while, both Motoko and Haruka stepped forward to stop the chase.

"Let's investigate into this matter before drawing such conclusions!" Haruka ordered.

"But this is obvious! He is caught performing the crime!" Kitsune said.

"I'm pissed!" Sara exclaimed, storming out of the room with her wallet.

"I'm so disappointed!" Shinobu said, doing the same thing as Sara.

"Wait! I want to sleep too!" Su followed.

"Let's all go back to sleep now. Motoko, you're to guard Keitaro for the rest of the night!" Haruka said.

"Hai," Motoko answered and brought Keitaro back to the room without another word.

When they got to the room, Keitaro stared at Motoko who sat on a chair in the doorway with a katana in her hand, making sure that Keitaro won't escape. Although she kept her eyes open and her senses alert, the dark bags under Motoko's eyes made it apparent that she was very tired.

"Why don't you tie me up? Then you can get some sleep!" Keitaro suggested.

"Don't do that, Motoko! He might getup and steal things again!" Kitsune yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Motoko yelled as the two became silent, "I will sit here for the rest of the night to think this thing over first. I think there are many unclear points in this mystery!"

With that, Motoko closed her eyes and entered a deep meditation as the two began to drift off to sleep on their own beds.

Meanwhile, Haruka sat on her bed and glared at Naru, something she rarely ever did to anyone. Naru was slightly afraid, but kept her innocent look.

"You think that look of yours will keep you away from my suspicion?" Haruka asked angrily.

"What do you mean, Haruka-san?" Naru asked as if she didn't know what happened earlier.

"Stop pretending in front of me, Naru! If Keitaro was the thief and stole everyone's wallets, why didn't he find you? Why didn't he steal YOUR wallet? It is obvious that Kitsune stole the wallets to trick the others, who do not know of your presence! Now tell me why you did this?" Haruka spoke in a harsh tone.

"I...I..." Naru stuttered, trying to prove her "innocence".

"Even if you don't tell me, I would have guessed. You're scared that the other girls would take over your place in Keitaro's heart, is that right?"

"I...I..."

"Don't you know that this is a very selfish move? Don't you know that Keitaro might wreck his reputation, his friendship and possibly lose his position as the kanrinrin of Hinatasou?"

"I didn't mean to..." Naru said weakly, seeming like she was sobbing.

"Then why did you do that?" Haruka asked in a softened tone, "why don't you tell him about your feelings and let him decide for himself whether or not he likes you?"

"But...I'm afraid..." Naru answered, "I'm afraid he won't choose me after all..."

Both Naru and Haruka didn't say a word for a very long time. Naru sat on the bed with her hair covering most of her face and her hands constantly wiping her eyes while Haruka stood by the window, staring at the night sky that was dotted with stars and the shining moon. They were both in deep thought, one trying to find a path in the chaos, the other trying to help. It seemed that Naru was very confused about her feelings. She wanted to tell Keitaro, but was afraid to do so. A million questions streamed through her weary mind...what if Keitaro didn't like her? What if Keitaro liked Motoko, Shinobu, or even Kitsune? What if Keitaro feels unfit for her, a Toudaisei? What should she do?

"You must tell him if you do like him, otherwise you'll lose him," Haruka said dully, and then went to sleep.

Naru stayed up the whole night, thinking about what she would say to Keitaro and when.

Motoko Aoyama: So that's it! I finished another chapter! Although it was a bit short, I did update quite quickly, didn't I? SO PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to read about your comments and suggestions. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed as well! Just don't say my stuff is as old as Matrix or something like that, haha! Please just show your support and leave a note to say that you are actually reading, okay? That would be very much appreciated! Now, I must go and think about what to write for my other stories! I'll be back ASAP!


	19. Leaving the Otohimes

Motoko Aoyama: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I'M REALLY HAPPY! I really enjoy reading your suggestions since they help me write better! For those who think that this story is never ending, well, it will end eventually. I think we should be a bit over halfway by now since the estimate amount of chapters of this story would be around 30 or so. I guess this story is really long because it takes quite a lot of time to develop the characters and such. Anyway, here is chapter 18! 

Disclaimer: I don't own LH. I'm poor so don't sue me!

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 18

"Haruka-san" Motoko called as she knocked on Haruka's door vigorously.

"What is it" asked Haruka when she came out of the room with Naru safely hidden inside.

"I think Keitaro's innocent" Motoko stated"think about it, there is no good motive for the crime and that why would he leave the wallets on the table instead of just taking away the money and placing it within his own room"

"True..." Haruka replied"then what are you going to do about it"

"I think I'll take Keitaro away and question him further without the interference of the others since I think someone else is the thief."

"Very well" Haruka answered"do whatever suits your pleasure as long as you protect my poor nephew."

Motoko returned to her room and tapped on Keitaro who tied himself up through the entire night.

"Wake up, Keitaro" Motoko whispered in Keitaro's ear.

"Huh" Keitaro answered, half awoke.

Motoko untied the poor kanrinrin and gestured Keitaro to come with her. They walked to the beach where a boat was waiting.

"Where are you taking me" Keitaro asked.

"To Hokkaido, since you wanted to go so badly" Motoko answered, dragging Keitaro onto the boat.

"What about the others? What" Keitaro protested.

Motoko pulled out a piece of paper from her gi and opened it up with a flick of her wrist. It was full of words and Haruka's signature was signed at the bottom.

"This is a warrant from Haruka-san" Motoko said with a smile"you're under arrest and is to be kept away from the others until further investigations are complete"

"What the" Keitaro yelled, but the boat was already being rowed away.

"NO" Keitaro yelled but no one heard him.

Naru sat inside the room thinking about the things she had heard when Motoko and Haruka talked.

"I can't let him go with Motoko. I can't. I CAN'T" Naru yelled, then rushed onto the beach.

The sea was calm and the water was flat without ripples. The sun had just begun to rise and its warming rays shone on the waters. Far in the distances was a small dark object, but otherwise, there was nothing there.

"It's too late. You had your chance." Haruka spoke solemnly, and then turned back to the Otohime household.

At noon the boat was pulling onto the port of Okinawa's main island. Keitaro had given up his struggle and was actually enjoying his time. For some unknown reason, it seemed to him that Naru was no longer that important to him, but instead, Motoko seemed to mean more to his heart.

"Perhaps because Motoko appreciates me as a person, not like Naru. She deserves a toudaisei, and I'm just too unworthy for her."

"What are you thinking about, Keitaro" Motoko asked.

"Nothing" Keitaro answered"I just changed my mind about protesting"

"Huh" Motoko said in confusion.

"It doesn't seem like such a bad idea to be touring around Japan with Motoko-chan."

Motoko smiled as they walked in the direction of a nearby mall. Although Keitaro didn't quite know Motoko's intention, he followed closely behind.

"I just so happened to see a commercial about a new tourism company opening up here and that the grand prize for a game they're hosting is a tour around Japan, so I thought that I would give it a try" Motoko said.

Finally ahead of the duo was a big store with the sign "Matsukawa Tourism" hanging high. The two strode into the store and immediately came across the so-called "game". It consisted of a board with big and small holes scattered everywhere. The smallest hole had several words written underneath, and read "Tour of Japan for two". The hole was so small that it was only slightly bigger than the size of a coin and it was placed on one of the far corners of the board.

"500 yen per try" the attendant said. It was quite a price to pay for playing a game with such slim chance of winning.

Motoko quickly paid the 500 yen and picked up one of the balls on the table. That ball was about the size of the smallest hole and it was the tool for winning since the objective is that which ever hole this ball went through, the player would obtain the specified prize.

It might be a nearly impossible task for others to do so, but to Motoko, it was a piece of cake. She looked at the hole for a long while with her keen eyes, and then gave a great kiai as she hurled the ball at the hole.

It was one great throw, but since the ball was just about the size of the hole, it got stuck and wouldn't move.

"Since it didn't go THROUGH the hole, you don't get a prize" the attendant said wickedly.

"That's not fair! It's just because the hole is the size of the ball" Keitaro yelled, but Motoko held him back with a hand.

"Who said the ball won't go THROUGH" Motoko said, then she unsheathed her katana and slashed it in mid-air. A rush of ki shot at the ball, pushing it right through the hole.

"You...you...that's not fair" the attendant yelled.

"Well, I stood behind your yellow line and the ball did go through the hole! You didn't specify that ki is not allowed, right" Motoko asked.

The attendant angrily stuck two tour tickets in Motoko's face. Motoko took it over and gave one to Keitaro.

"Let's go get a hotel for tonight then, we'll be leaving tomorrow morning" Keitaro said, leading Motoko out of the mall holding her hand.

Motoko smiled and allowed Keitaro to grasp onto her hand.

Motoko Aoyama: Short chapter but please please review! As long as it is not a flame, any comments are very welcome so please review! I must go to bed now to I'll leave this note short! Ja ne!


	20. Tour of Kyushu

Motoko Aoyama: SORRY! GOMENASAI! I had a bunch of finals so I didn't have time to write anything till now! Actually, I still have some work to do, but after that it'll be summer! I'll try to update ASAP so remember to continue your support! ARIGATOU MINA! 

Disclaimer: I do not own LH or any other anime references I make in this fic. DON'T SUE ME! I DIDN'T GET ANY ALLOWANCE FOR WEEKS ALREADY!

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 19

Keitaro lay restless in his bed, thinking about Motoko and Naru. It seemed to him that being with Motoko felt so comfortable, so normal, yet whenever he thought about Naru, he thought he was betraying her. He liked Naru, but he simply wasn't worthy of her love. He was a baka, she was a toudaisei, it just didn't fit, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't wipe Naru out of his mind.

As he was thinking deeply about the situation he got himself in, the sound of knocking interrupted him. When he opened the door, he could see Motoko at the doorway.

"You must be hungry now, Keitaro" Motoko said"don't ever sleep with a hungry stomach."

"Okay" Keitaro said, remembering that he went to bed without eating dinner.

Motoko lay down a Styrofoam box on the table, when she opened it up, a strong aroma of the food filled the room. On the box lay some hot rice with a piece of salmon teriyaki on top.

"Arigatou, Motoko-chan" Keitaro said as he helped himself to the food.

Motoko smiled, and then left the room without saying another word. Her smile told Keitaro that she was one of the few who believed he didn't steal the money back in the Otohime household, one of the few who understood him.

"Motoko..." Keitaro whispered.

The day after Motoko and Keitaro met at the lobby of the hotel early in the morning. The two of them proceeded to the airport to depart to Nagasaki with the other members of their tour. Nagasaki would be the starting point of the tour, ending in Wakkanai, the northernmost city of Japan. As the two of them walked towards the airport, their hands brushed past each other, stimulating an urge to hold them. Keitaro grabbed Motoko by the hand and walked on as if nothing happened while Motoko blushed slightly without sending a surge of ki towards Keitaro.

"Does she like it" Keitaro thought, and then shook it off when he remembered Naru.

"Does he like me" Motoko thought, but also shook this thought off when she remembered Naru.

However, Naru didn't know that the two of them were thinking about her at the same time. In fact, she was angrily roaming the streets of Okinawa's main island in search of Motoko and Keitaro whom she thought were deeply in love with each other. Jealousy gave her all the energy needed as she ran around aimlessly with only one thought in mind:

"I'm not going to let that pervert touch Motoko"

Just as Motoko and Keitaro, along with their tour members, boarded the plane, Naru rushed to the airport and spotted Motoko's red hakama!

"STOP RIGHT THERE" Naru yelled, but it was too late, the duo didn't hear her scream.

As she tried to run past the security guards, they stopped her and wrestled her to the ground.

"You're not allowed to go pass without a plane ticket" said the guard.

"JUST LET ME THROUGH AND I'LL PAY YOU LATER" Naru screamed, but unfortunately, it didn't do her any good.

Naru sat dumbly on the ground as if she was insane, unable to stop Motoko and Keitaro from boarding the plane to Nagasaki. All she could do was to try and catch up to the two of them on their tour of Japan.

"Welcome to Nagasaki. This beautiful prefecture is located in the northwestern part of Kyushu consisting of five peninsulas and many islands. Due to its proximity to China and Korea, it is rich in Asian culture. Nagasaki City is a port city on the slopes of a mountain that had flourished from trade with European and Asian countries. The attraction we are currently visiting is Peace Park, a place where there is a lot of information on the affects of the atomic bomb that hit Nagasaki during the World War Two" said the guide.

Everyone stared at the memorial to their left hand side and let out a sarcastic "wow". Perhaps what everyone was looking forward to is shopping and hot springs.

"I'm hungry" Keitaro whispered.

"I wonder what would it feel like to bathe in the Beppu hot springs" Motoko whispered back.

Although Keitaro was interested in archaeology, it seemed that he didn't have a lot of interest in World War Two. As the guide explained how the United States shot a nuclear bomb in Nagasaki and Hiroshima, Motoko and Keitaro, along with others on the tour, started dozing off. It was so boring!

The day after, they departed from Nagasaki to Kumamoto, a town full of ancient castles, then to Beppu Hatto, the famous hot springs of southern Japan. Beppu Hatto are eight hot springs areas including Hamawaki, Beppu, Kankaiji, Myoban and Kannawa. The tourists went to Kannawa Hot Springs, but before soaking themselves in the springs, they visited the various attractions Umi-jigoku, hot cobalt blue water known as the Sea Hell, Chi-no- ike-jigoku, or Blood Pond Hell known for its red clay water, as well as Tatsumaki-jigoku, also known as Tornado Hell because it is a geyser. Of course, the springs themselves were excellent with a wide selection of suna- yu, utase-yu, doro-yu, and mushi-yu, treating your stress and illness with warm sand, warm springs water released from a height, warm mud and steam respectively. After the various treatments, everyone was relaxed and happy!

The tour continued to Yufuin where they stayed in a pensions, or family type inns, for the night. These small inns might not seem very elegant or grand, but it was rich in the aspect of culture. Equipped with traditional furniture and built in the style of traditional architecture, the pensions were very comfortable places to spend the night in. At mid-night, Keitaro came out of his room to gaze at the stars, only to find Motoko there.

"Motoko-chan" Keitaro greeted.

Motoko Aoyama: Again, very sorry about the late update, and also the crappiness of this update. Very sorry for the slow pace of this chapter, and the long descriptions on Beppu-onsen, but I kind of wanted to include some cultural aspects to this fic. Anyway, please continue to support this story. I think the story will pick up pace after the tour is over, which would be in the next 2 chapters or so. Remember to review! I hope to know how to improve this story! Thanks!


	21. Onto Osaka!

Motoko Aoyama: I know you all are super angry with me and although I've said this a million times that it doesn't even sound like it, but I'm truly very sorry for the delay. My internet screwd up, and then I have to study for my history exam, and a lot of things happened, so I didn't update for so long. I admit I was lazy too...but hearing what you all have to say about this story I've gone to work on it again! YAY! So please forgive me and read on, I hope this is going to be a chapter you like! 

Disclaimer: I do not own LH and I won't waste any more of your precious time by writing this over and over again lol!

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 20

Motoko didn't say anything when Keitaro greeted her. She seemed lost amidst the stars that were twinkling in the Yufuin night sky. All was so calm and meditative that Keitaro didn't want to break the silence. They both gazed at the stars as they shone, lost in their own thoughts.

"What do you see in the stars, Keitaro" Motoko asked.

"I don't know...it makes me calm when I look at them" Keitaro answered.

"Did you hear the story about how each deceased person will turn into a star so they can silently gaze at their loved ones on this earth" Motoko said subconsciously.

"Are you thinking about your parents, Motoko-chan" Keitaro asked.

Motoko didn't reply as she continued her gaze at the stars. A single tear escaped her eye.

"Before father died, he made a dying wish that Shinmeiryuu will continue to prosper in our hands, yet now that Tsuruko have given up the sword, and I'm so weak..." Motoko said, but Keitaro stopped her.

"You're not weak, Motoko-chan, and you don't live for your father's dying wish either, you live for yourself" Keitaro said with a smile. Motoko suddenly hugged him tightly, crying on his shoulders.

"It's alright, Motoko. Just be yourself and you'll be fine" Keitaro whispered as he stroked Motoko's hair gently.

"Is this why you gave up on Toudai? To live not for a promise, but for yourself" Motoko asked as she withdrew herself from Keitaro's embrace with a blush.

"I guess. That day I found out I've failed again, I ran away and saw Grandma Hina" Keitaro said.

"Grandma Hina" Motoko asked in awe.

"Yea. I saw her and she asked me why I tried so hard for Toudai. When I told her of the promise, she merely asked me again, is it really the promise, or am I just hiding from reality. I truly didn't know how to answer her. Toudai had been my one and only goal since I was old enough to know what a goal is, but after four tries I knew very well I wasn't intelligent enough for it. Grandma Hina told me that I couldn't hide forever. At this rate I would be trying when I'm in my eighties and still can't get in! I can't live in an unrealistic dream forever. There are many things in life that I must do besides this one promise. But Narusegawa...I promised her we would go to Toudai together. How can I break a promise to her"

"So what happened" asked Motoko.

"Grandma Hina told me that if I really loved her, I should not hide in a dream anymore, but learn to live in reality, and that if she really loved me, she would understand that giving up on Toudai is really not because I was lazy, but it is a decision for me, and for her. I'm still not sure what Grandma Hina said was right, but I'm really very tired from living just for one dream in my childhood. I want to be me, to do what I want to do, to stay happily in Hinatasou with everyone..."

"Grandma Hina is right" Motoko muttered.

"Huh" Keitaro said.

"I understand now. You've tried your hardest for Toudai, but if you still can't get in, you should do something else with your life than waste more time on it. The promised girl, Naru, or anyone who truly loves you should let you live for yourself, because you've already fulfilled the promise by trying your hardest" Motoko answered.

Keitaro stared at her, and a thought just came to mind. The reason why he felt so at ease with Motoko is because she didn't force him to live for Toudai, but to live for himself.

"Maybe Grandma Hina is right after all" Keitaro whispered to himself.

The next day the duo passed by Hiroshima on their way to their next stop in Kyoto, the home of the Aoyama. Motoko was very cheerful that day, talking to Keitaro about different places in Kyoto she went to when she was young.

"The Ni-jo castle is such a nice place! It's so grand and all. When I was really small I used to go there a lot. Can't believe now it is a world cultural heritage site" Motoko said happily.

"I've been to Ni-jo castle too...it was the time I came here with Naru..." Keitaro said.

"Cool" was all that Motoko said as she stared out at the scenery. It was a beautiful green blue mountain full of towering trees and rippling streams.

"That's the Aoyama, that's what Tsuruko told me. She said that's where our surname originated" Motoko said.

"Then my surname must have originated from an island" Keitaro joked.

The tour of Kyoto was cut short because they must rush to their next stop where they'll spend the night in, Osaka. The tourist guide was talking about many amusing Osaka facts as they yawned and whined"Are we there yet"

"Did you know in Osaka"Nihonbashisuji icchoume" is shortened to "Nihon- ichi""

"Can we shorten our bus trip then" Motoko said in a droning voice.

"I didn't know our swordsmaster could joke" Keitaro said.

"If we don't get there soon I'll seriously send the bus driver to Mars" Motoko yelled.

Keitaro smiled. Maybe Motoko's violence is quite hard to change, but below all the armour she wears, and the stone cold disguise she puts on, she's actually a very cute girl...

Motoko Aoyama: I hope you liked this chapter. Nothing much really happened but I tried to give a chance to Keitaro and Motoko to explain some things that happened earlier in the story. I promise once the tour is over things will pick up pace and everything! Please review to let me know what I can improve on! I really want to be a better writer so please be so kind to help me out! ARIGATOU!


	22. A Chase

Motoko Aoyama: Oh my Gosh...I just found out that I haven't updated for such a long time! I'm so sorry! Thanks to one of my reader's reminder, I finally forced myself to find a time to continue this fic! Hope you all will like what is coming up in this chapter! Soon, something BIG will happen so be on the lookout for updates!

Disclaimer: Skip that, you know I don't own LH so there.

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 21

The tour bus finally pulled into the parking lot in their hotel. The tourists quickly rushed out to get a breath of fresh air after being confined in the bus for hours. Everyone was looking forward to the Osaka cuisine and shopping, which is famous throughout Japan. After leaving their luggage in their hotel rooms, the tourists once again boarded the bus to travel to Dotonbori River, not because they were going to take a swim there, but they were ready to experience the food culture of Osaka, kuidaore, or "Eat Until You Drop!"

Once they arrived, they saw many large billboards beside the restaurants lined up on the Dotonbori River. Keitaro and Motoko got out of the bus and started to survey each restaurant, looking for something good to eat. Everything smelled so delicious that they wanted to buy all the food along the river, but obvious that was an impossible task to complete, so they wandered about, trying to pick out their favorite.

"I want to try the Okonomiyaki! It looks so delicious!" Keitaro exclaimed as he surveyed a man putting a weird-looking sauce on the pancakes grilling on a hot plate.

"I want to try the Kanto-daki, an Osaka-style sushi not found anywhere else in Japan!" Motoko joined in.

The duo bought some of the unique vittles of Osaka, then preceded down Hozenji Yokocho, a stone-paved alley where many small restaurants stood serving the most traditional flavors of Osaka. Just before they left with a full stomach, they visited the Hozenji Temple, known for Mizukake Fudo deity. Two hours later, at around eight, the tourists filled the bus again to head for their next attraction in Osaka, the Kita area where shopping malls seem to have taken over the world.

They got off near Osaka station and the bunch left for every direction looking for whatever they came to find. With two hours on the clock until they had to return to the hotel, Keitaro and Motoko visited the Umeda Sky Building, the first tall building in Japan with and observation deck on the rooftop. The duo went to the deck, also known as the Floating Garden Observatory, and stared out at the beautiful city lights twinkling on the ground, and the similar lights of stars faraway as they spread almost infinitely in the night sky.

"I trust that you are not the thief, Keitaro. For the past few days you've showed me who you really are. I don't think you would do anything like that," Motoko said as she watched the brilliant colors spanning along the ground below them like cancer.

"Arigatou for your trust, Motoko-chan. I'll prove my innocence when I return to Hinatasou, I promise," Keitaro answered.

As the duo looked down at Osaka city beneath them, a little figure were roaming the streets as if she had never been to an urban area before.

"Where the hell are they! I saw them coming to Osaka, I'm sure of it!" Naru screamed as she looked everywhere for the duo. Unlike the tourists, Naru was certainly not enjoying this tour of Japan, not only because she was coming at her own expense, but also because in every city they visited so far, Naru must wander about almost aimlessly in search of the duo who didn't even know of her existence in this city.

Just when Motoko and Keitaro left the Floating Garden Observatory for the Takimi Koji at the basement, Naru came storming up the stairs (she was so angry that she forgot there was something called an elevator) in search of them, just to find that they were nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile, Motoko and Keitaro wandered about in the Takimi Koji restaurant mall, the basement area in the Umeda Sky building that recreates the Osaka atmosphere from the Taisho Era to early Showa Era. Too full to take in more in their stomachs, the two of them visited some souvenir shops in search of something cute to buy.

"This is so cute!" Motoko said as she stared at a key ring of a fat blue and white fish. Keitaro smiled and bought two of them, one for himself and another for Motoko.

"Take this as my gift to you...for taking me on a tour of Japan," Keitaro said as Motoko gladly accepted this gift.

As they exited the building, Naru came rushing into the Takimi Koji with steam coming out of her head. The shop owners were so afraid that hid from her just in case the crazy girl decided to rampage through the shops.

"Stupid Kitsune! If only she was here she would know the way!" Naru cursed as she remembered that her best friend was from Osaka.

Just when Naru thought about Kitsune, she was being tied to a chair on board a ferry to another island in Okinawa. Haruka gave a spoonful of oatmeal to Kitsune who seemed very distressed.

"You deserve this, Kitsune. We've given you a fair judgment," Haruka said as Kitsune licked on the spoon pitifully. Sara, Kaolla and Shinobu sat nearby, watching their prisoner with a menacing expression.

"If you didn't do what you did, then Urashima-sempai won't be gone from us!" Shinobu said in the verge of tears as she left the area.

"Shinobu!" Kaolla yelled as she followed her friend.

"Oh well, seems like I have no business here! I'll go count our profit from the traveling Hinata snack bar," Sara shrugged as she departed as well.

"Now that nobody is here, tell me, where is Naru?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know...I think she followed Keitaro and Motoko...that's all I know! Please don't torture me any further!" Kitsune pleaded.

Haruka gave Kitsune a warning glare, then left with everybody else.

Left all alone, feeling guilty about what she had done, and worried about what would happen to her friend, Kitsune opened her eyes to stare at the night sky outside.

Motoko Aoyama: I know it's a short chapter, but I hope something happened, haha! Once again, in about two chapters or so, something really big is going to happen so remember to keep a lookout on this fic! Please leave your kind comments and suggestions via the review system and I'll get back to this fic ASAP! Arigatou!


	23. Northern End

Motoko Aoyama: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU PEOPLE ARE GREAT! So here I am, typing up this new chapter to the story, updating it as I promised within ONE WEEK! Right? Please give me some applause! (People boos saying that I'm being stupid) Well, it's ok if you don't cheer, just read and leave a review behind! That would be much appreciated. So, here it goes!

Disclaimer: "I want to eat a disclaimer! Wea!" Su yells. There you go, if I owned LH Su wouldn't be whining here and there and everywhere!

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 22

The days passed swiftly as Motoko and Keitaro journeyed past the Nagoya castles in Tokai, Kanazawa Onsen in Hokuriku, the metropolitan of Tokyo and the rural landscapes of Lake Ashinoko in Fuji, Hakone and Izu, Kusatsu Onsen in Joshinetsu, Nikko-Sannai shrines in Southern Tohoku, and the gardens of Morioka in Northern Tohoku. Finally, they were on their way to the northernmost region in Japan, Hokkaido.

When they stepped out of Hakodate Station, the cool air of Hokkaido greeted them. The surroundings were fresh and beautiful, with the essence of natural beauty not found in another other place in Japan. From this city, they toured on to Noboribetsu Onsen, one of the most famous hotsprings in Japan along with Beppu, Kusatsu and Shirahama Onsen.

After the relaxing visit to Noboribetsu, the tour continued to Sapporo, the largest city in Hokkaido. It was a free day for the tourists to do whatever they chose, to visit the attractions of their taste. The two walked along the Odori Park that ran from the west to the east of the city, dividing it roughly in half. The flowers were in full bloom, towering trees emitting the scent of freshness. They proceeded to the Toyohira River where Keitaro rent two bikes to ride throughout the day.

"Here you go!" Keitaro said with high spirits as he handed Motoko the bike.

"Er...I...I don't know how to...use this..." Motoko muttered.

"You don't know how to ride a bike?" Keitaro asked amazedly.

"IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH THAT? IF THERE IS, I'LL SEND YOU TO RUSSIA! IT'S NOT THAT FAR OFF ANYWAY!" Motoko barked.

"I have no problem with it!" Keitaro yelled waving his hands in the air.

Motoko turned her head away from Keitaro sharply and got on her bike, trying to show that she needed no help from anyone to master this primitive technique of transportation, but no sooner had she ridden less than a meter, she fell on the ground with a thud. Keitaro couldn't help but hold his stomach in laughter.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Motoko yelled.

"Nothing, wait a sec," Keitaro said, rushing back to the bike rental shop where he borrowed a training wheel.

"Use this!" Keitaro said when he returned, attaching the training wheel onto Motoko's bike while Motoko looked on in embarrassment when she noticed that only kids rode with such a piece of equipment. However, knowing of her own ability, Motoko accepted the bike and rode swiftly along the river as if she was a pro.

"Wait!" Keitaro yelled as he hastily got on his bike and followed Motoko. Motoko rode faster and faster, dragging the training wheel forward with a rattling sound as it rode along the rocky, riverbank. As the duo leisurely cruised along the scenic area, a feminine figure appeared behind them.

"The red hakama, the white gi...MOTOKO WAIT UP!" Naru yelled, running down the river as she had never ran before, but she was too far away that the two never heard her.

The next day they departed for Asahikawa, the second largest city in Hokkaido. This metropolitan is located in the mountainous center of Hokkaido island and its outskirts are famous for expeditions of all sorts, as skiing, hiking, or just a scenic walk along the flowerbeds at the foothills of the mountains it is surrounded by. However, Motoko and Keitaro were not planning to go on an adventure, but rather, to taste one of the most famous dishes in Hokkaido, ishikari-nabe, a hot pot of seafood and vegetables that preserve the primitive, yet natural, flavors in Hokkaido cuisine.

"I want that piece of salmon!" Motoko yelled as her chopsticks landed on the steaming piece of fat salmon in the pot.

"But I want it too!" Keitaro whined because his chopsticks were also stuck on the tender surface.

"Mine!"

"I saw it first!"

"Really? You must have mistaken it for a Russian salmon!"

"I don't want to go to Russia!"

"Hiken Zankuusen!"

As the two yelled at each other rather "playfully", Naru sat in another corner of the restaurant, taking a bite into a piece of sushi on her pitifully small plate. She was running low in money after chasing the pair all around Japan, but just when she was about to give up in Sapporo, she saw the two just several hundred meters from her. She must find Keitaro soon and bring him back to Tokyo with her.

While Naru dully pushed her piece of sushi in the soya sauce, Motoko chased Keitaro out of the restaurant after their meal. The duo met up with the rest of the tourists and proceeded to their final destination: Wakkanai.

The tourists roamed the coastline of Wakkanai along the Greek style seawalls that stretched in the distances. In front of them were the dark blue oceans that stretched to infinity as its complimentary, the skies, filled the ceiling with a sheet of light blue. When the afternoon came to a close, the tourists filled the buses again to ride to a different part of town, the Noshappu Point known for its beautiful sunsets.

"If only this moment can last forever, that'll be wonderful," Keitaro whispered in the wind as they overlooked the pinkish tinges as the sun fell lower and lower towards the horizon.

Motoko nodded as she felt the warmth of Keitaro's hand lying on hers. She smiled at the soft touch.

Just as they sat by the seashore, looking at the sunset, Naru panted as she stepped off the JR station at Wakkanai. This was the northernmost point of Japan; there was nowhere for them to go anymore.

Motoko Aoyama: Well, some people started asking me about the big thing that was due to happen, and all I can say is that what you people might be thinking of is just something that's going to lead to the big thing. This big event will have a new character introduced! Ok, enough hints, so you people better watch out for the updates that I'll try to do each week. Farewell for now! Remember to drop by your comments through the review system!


	24. So Near, So Far

Motoko Aoyama: THANK YOU PEOPLE! I'll try my best to keep this story updated and make it as entertaining as possible. A big twist is going to happen this chapter, leading to the end of this story at around chapter 30 so I'll get to that right away by cutting this boring Author's Note short. So...ENJOY!

Disclaimer: This is my story by LH is not.

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 23

The hotel in Wakkanai cast a dim silhouette on the ground. Naru walked inside and asked the receptionist about tourists coming to this hotel, and his answer was yes, a tour from Okinawa arrived just an hour ago.

"They can't run anymore," Naru whispered, eyes shining in the light.

In Keitaro's hotel room, Keitaro was sitting in a chair looking over the brochures of Wakkanai. The star-like monument of Soya Point covered most of the page he was looking on, marking the northernmost point of Japan.

"I heard that when a man and a woman dip their legs in the waters of Okinawa and then touch the monument at Soya Point together, they'll fall in love with each other," Keitaro said dreamily.

"Really?" Motoko said, blushing slightly when she remembered that she had traveled with Keitaro from Okinawa to Wakkanai. Tomorrow they would journey to Soya Point, does that mean Keitaro will fall in love with her?

When Motoko flashed back to reality, she excused herself to take a shower in her own room. As the warm waters hit her skin, she was thinking about Keitaro, the warmth of his hands, and the brilliance of his smile...

While Motoko took her shower, Naru stepped up to Keitaro's room. The receptionists said it was this one, so it ought to be. She would bring Keitaro back to Toudai, no matter what.

As Naru's knocks penetrate into Keitaro's dreary mind, he picked himself up and opened the door, expecting Motoko's smile, but he was wrong, very wrong.

"Urashima Keitaro," Naru said in a cold tone.

"Na...Narusegawa?" Keitaro said, amazed at what he was seeing.

Naru pushed pass Keitaro and took a seat on the chair in the room. Her bangs were swaying back and forth with the breeze that drifted in from the balcony, shielding most of her countenance and expression.

"Keitaro, why did you give up Toudai? Are you giving up on me too?" Naru asked in an emotionless manner.

"I...I just can't do it, that's why," Keitaro said almost sheepishly.

Naru threw a practice exam on the table, along with a pen. She raised her head and stared at Keitaro with red eyes, her features wrinkled with frustration and sorrow.

"Do you know how much pain you've caused me by your decision? Do you know I've followed you from Okinawa to Wakkanai just in hopes that you would give me a better reason? You say you can't do it, if so then do this practice exam and prove to me that you suck!"

Keitaro didn't know what to say. The booklet lay on the table, the pen beside it, Naru's angry glare lying on his face. Did he give up too easily? Did he consider Naru's feelings? Does he even love Naru?

Does he love Naru? Or Motoko?

"I'll try my best," Keitaro said, taking up the pen and flipping open the practice exam. He skimmed through the questions with his full concentration, moving his pen quickly as he wrote answer after answer. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead, his body warm as adrenaline circulated in his veins. Seconds after seconds, minutes after minutes trickled away until his fingers touched the thin page of what remained of the exam. His pen stopped, fell on the booklet, which was finally closed with the backside up.

Naru took out the key and marked it, giving checks at the speed of lightning. Most of the answers were right, if not, very close. The final score was well above an A.

"And you said you can't do it?" Naru asked, handing Keitaro the results. No words came to his mouth; no words of excuses.

"Do you just want Motoko instead of me? Answer me, NOW!" Naru yelled, shutting her eyes furiously as tears flew out. Time seemed to slow, and the tears hung in mid-air for a split second, drifting beside Keitaro's face. The scene of his childhood came to mind again, the promise, but this time the girl didn't have brown hair, but black, raven black hair.

" Just promise me to take good care of Motoko-obasan, will you?" Akiko had said. Was a childhood promise more important, or this newfound reality, this other promise?

Another promise...

"I'm sorry Narusegawa...I don't know how to answer your question," Keitaro said.

Outside the room, Motoko heard everything, every single word. The bottle of coke she bought at the vending machine tumbled out of her hand with Keitaro's answer. How could she stay when Naru returned? She was his girlfriend, his destined love! Who was she to interfere with other's relationships? Why was she here in the first place?

Without turning again, Motoko sprinted down the hall, the stairs, out of the hotel into the Hokkaido night.

The clash of broken glass created a great noise outside the room. Keitaro awoke to the sound and ran out to see the remnants of the cola bottle lying on the floor, remnants of Motoko's presence.

"Motoko!" Keitaro yelled, running after the shadow of Motoko as she turned the corner to the stairway. He chased and chased, watching Motoko's figure grow smaller and smaller with distance until it vanished into the JR station.

Keitaro collapsed on the platform as the bullet train flashed out of the station into the far south. Motoko was gone, gone from him...

Motoko Aoyama: Sorry if this chapter is rather...devastating. It is necessary for a final climax to this story, but don't worry, I'll stay loyal to my penname, at least in this story. As for Saiyan God's request for a hint of what would happen, well, Motoko will be the one to meet the new character, and this character has to do with something that happened in the earlier chapters of this story, hehe! That's all I'm going to say, you'll have to stay tuned for the next instalment of Another Promise! Thanks to all those who reviewed and read my story, hope you'll continue your support! I'll try my best to put up the next chapter soon!


	25. Tears of Tokyo

Motoko Aoyama: THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I'll try my best to make this story more satisfying! After the rather "horrible" chapter I put up last week, I'm back to bring this story back on track towards the ending, which will come in about 7 chapters. Okay, so what are you waiting for? Chapter 24 coming your way!

Disclaimer: I don't own LH or RK (Rurouni Kenshin) from which I stole some characters, lol XD

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 24

The JR sped onwards as cities after cities flew past Motoko's eyes. She had been on the bullet train for quite a while, not knowing where to get off. A horrible feeling filled her mind, a horrible feeling that she didn't belong anywhere. As Tokyo station pulled by, many people got off, and Motoko felt she ought to follow them. There was nowhere for her to go anyway.

As the men and women walked off in their own ways, busily pursuing their own goals, their own lives, Motoko stood on the platform, watching people get on and off the train. Seconds passed on to minutes, minutes passed on to hours. Motoko just stood there until a person stepped towards her.

"Are you Aoyama Motoko-san?"

When Motoko rode on the JR towards Tokyo, Keitaro and Naru was each sitting on a chair in the hotel room, not knowing what to say. Naru offered Keitaro a cup of tea, but he merely nodded in appreciation without taking a single sip. There was only one person in his mind, one thing that troubled him, Motoko.

Keitaro didn't say a word as he got up from his chair and packed his luggage before he went to Motoko's room and packed her luggage as well, which she didn't take in the hustle last night. Before he sealed the full bag, he stared at the key ring he had given Motoko in Osaka, and memories swept into his mind. It was such a beautiful night, yet why didn't he cherish it?

A bag in each hand, and weapons strapped to his back, Keitaro walked out of the hotel to the JR station where Motoko had left him. Naru blindly followed, not knowing where they were heading. When a bullet train pulled into Wakkanai Station, they got on, and that was it. Throughout the entire journey, neither one of them spoke.

After several hours, when the sun started to ascend high in the sky, Naru couldn't help but break the silence.

"Where are we going, Keitaro?" Naru asked.

"I'm going to find Motoko, but I don't know about you, Narusegawa," Keitaro said in a rather harsh tone that he soon regretted. It wasn't really Naru's fault that Motoko left; it was himself, himself who was so indecisive all the time.

"I've hurt Narusegawa and Motoko-chan. I'm the one to blame," Keitaro thought.

As Tokyo station neared, Keitaro had a feeling that Motoko was near. Maybe, just maybe, Motoko was going home. Would she be there?

Meanwhile, Motoko turned to face the stranger who spoke to her. He was a young man, about one or two years her senior, with spiky reddish brown hair and was wearing a simple blue tunic. The katana in his hand told Motoko that he was a swordsman.

"Yes, I'm Aoyama Motoko. May I ask why are you looking for me?" Motoko asked.

"You see, my father is Himura Shinji, the head of the Kamiya Dojo. Since the kendo competition some time ago, he had been trying to find Aoyama-san since he wishes to pass down his techniques to you. However, we've phoned Hinatasou and no one was home. Then we phoned Tsuruko-san in hopes that she would be able to contact you. Anyway, it is such a brilliant coincidence to be seeing you here!" the man said.

"Sure," Motoko said, lacking a better word to say.

"Sorry that I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Himura Kenjiro. I've actually seen you before in the competition, but you probably never noticed me. It is my pleasure to see you again," the man introduced, holding his hand out for Motoko to shake.

"Nice to meet you too," Motoko spoke, taking his hand for a quick shake.

At that moment, Motoko remembered Keitaro's hand; the warmth and touch reminded her of their happy days touring Japan. It was too much for Motoko to bear, and she quickly asked Kenjiro to lead her to the Kamiya Dojo.

"This way," Kenjiro gestured and Motoko took a step towards that direction while Kenjiro followed in the rear.

Just then, Keitaro had been talking on the phone with Haruka, who along with Shinobu, Kaolla, Sara, and the captured Kitsune had already gone home. He saw a katana at the corner of his eye and turned in that direction in hopes of seeing Motoko, only to realize it was a man with spiky red hair who was carrying it.

"I have all of Motoko's weapons strapped to my back. Why would that person be Motoko anyway?" Keitaro thought as Haruka's voice crackled in the phone.

"I'm asking you a question!" Haruka yelled into the receiver, finally getting Keitaro's attention.

"What?" Keitaro asked since he wasn't paying attention.

"I'm asking you when you'll be back!" Haruka yelled once more.

"In an hour perhaps..." Keitaro said, "are you sure Motoko didn't come back?"

"Yes," Haruka said.

Keitaro didn't know what to do but to go home. Maybe Motoko would return soon, he hoped.

As Keitaro and Naru headed in the direction of Hinatasou, Motoko and Kenjiro headed for the Kamiya Dojo in the outskirts of the city. Just when they were about to see each other, fate drove them far, far apart again...

Motoko Aoyama: Sorry for the short chapter. I have a bunch of homework to do so that's the most I can write. Please keep on supporting this story and I'm sure I'll try my to update and make this story satisfying. Thanks for reading! Please be so kind to leave a review behind and I'll see you people again next week!


	26. The Hidden Kenjutsu

Motoko Aoyama: So sorry for the late update! I got caught up in a bunch of school work last week, more precisely 6 tests and one project, so yea, didn't have time to think and write so I waited till now to update. Hope you'll enjoy what I've set up for you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own LH or any of the characters, unless Akamatsu-san would suddenly like to give the copyright to me

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 25

The cold, metal made high-rise buildings started to decrease in number as Motoko and Kenjiro treaded farther and father away from the city of Tokyo. The scarce vegetation grew thicker, the houses smaller and older, unless they reached an old stone-laden path in a grassy plane that led to an ancient, wooden structure that stood proudly in the distance.

"Welcome to the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu Dojo," Kenjiro said with a smile as he gestured to the building. Motoko nodded and stepped forward on the path, almost hypnotized by the approaching building. The stones beneath her seemed to blur as she became lost in her own reminiscence of the legends she had heard about the Hitokiri Battousai. She could not believe she was stepping on the same road the great swordsman had paved more than a hundred years ago.

The doors of the dojo flung open at the approach of the young man and woman. There were many students there, all wearing the white gi and blue hakama of the Kamiya Dojo. Motoko and Kenjiro moved pass them into the main hall where Himura Shinji was waiting.

"Konichiwa Motoko-chan. We meet again," Shinji said with his eyes still closed in meditation.

"Konichiwa Himura-san," Motoko greeted lacking a better phrase to say.

She looked at her surroundings. Behind where Shinji was sitting was a great wooden plaque with the words "Kamiya Kasshin Ryu" written on it. Underneath that sign were many smaller wooden signs with the name of the students and teachers of the dojo. On the side of the room were other tapestries with the beautiful swirls of Japanese calligraphy painted on the fine, white paper. Also, in every corner she looked she could make out the different types of katana hanging from racks and the walls.

"During your stay at out dojo, you would be considered our guest and student. Kenjiro, please hang this up for me," Shinji said, gesturing his son to come to him. He handed Kenjiro a wooden sign with Motoko's name on it and Kenjiro hung it up under the student's list.

"Aoyama Motoko, you are hereby accepted as a student of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. This shall mark the peace and prosperity ofmy style, the Shinmeiryuu Style, and the way of the sword. All that you will learn during your stay should be used solely for the protection of the weak. Do you understand?"

Motoko nodded. She didn't want to think about Keitaro anymore. She just wanted to concentrate on the sword like she ought to be.

Shinji opened his eyes and smiled. He stood up and gestured Motoko to come with him. The two made their way to the courtyard where it was peaceful and quiet. Shinji walked forward stopped as if he had forgot something. He turned and stared at Motoko's dark eyes.

"I see much potential in you, much more than in my son," Shinji started, "have you ever heard of the legend of the Hitokiri Battousai?"

"Yes, I've read a bit about him," Motoko said.

"He was the best fighter of the Meiji Era, but during his life he vowed not to pass down his fearful techniques, the kenjutsu of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."

Motoko stared at Shinji, who continued.

"He vowed not to pass it down. His master vowed not to pass it down. But they both did, a bit, but it was enough," Shinji said.

"Huh?" Motoko asked, completely dazed by Shinji's comment.

"Hiko Seijuro, the master of Himura Kenshin, the Hitokiri Battousai, passed down some of the basic techniques to Kenshin's son, Kenji. As for the Battousai himself, he used his techniques many times in battle, and Myojin Yahiko, his wife Kamiya Kaoru's student, picked up many of them. After Kenshin and his master's death, Yahiko and Kenji found some ancient scrolls of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, and consequently, they learned all the techniques save for the last, the deadliest of them all, the Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki."

Motoko didn't know what to say. Shinji merely stopped and smiled.

"Each leader of the Kamiya Dojo became the successor of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu techniques too. As I have said, my son Kenjiro is too weak to succeed these techniques, yet I do not wish to bury them with me when I leave this world. Motoko, I hope you can fulfill my dream of passing these techniques down, passing them to one who wishes to use it to protect the people in need."

Motoko nodded. She knew she would be a great swordswoman, a great swordswoman of the Shinmeiryuu, Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, and the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

"I should not step between Urashima and Naru-sempai. I should travel on my own road, and it is to protect the weak with my sword..."

Meanwhile, Keitaro and Naru sat by the dining table with everyone else. Kitsune was finally released from Haruka's imprisonment, but as a punishment for her sins, her supply of sake were all confiscated and destroyed. Kitsune had never given away her friend in the incident in Okinawa so no one except for Haruka truly knew what had happened. Consequently, no one had suspected Naru, but it was a great surprise that she would be returning with Keitaro.

"I wonder where is Motoko-chan," Keitaro suddenly spoke out. Everyone stared at him.

"KEITARO! It's Akiko! Akiko is coming home!" Su yelled, leaping all over the place as she ran down the stairs to greet the coming kendo girl.

"Akiko! Have you seen your obasan?" Keitaro yelled as he shook the shoulders of the young girl.

"I do not know. I thought she was with you," Akiko said.

"But..." Keitaro started, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Maybe we should first get this little girl settled," Naru said, but Keitaro ignored her.

"Akiko-chan, let's go. Let's return home."

Keitaro took Akiko by the hand and led her up the stairs to Hinatasou. He didn't know why, but Motoko's image kept on appearing in his mind.

"I can't forget Motoko-chan. I won't forget."

Motoko Aoyama: YAY! AKIKO CAME BACK! Actually, I really like Akiko for some reason so she's back to help out the puzzled couple again! GOOD! And what else, remember to keep supporting this story! It's going to end soon so please review! Thanks for reading! Hope I can read your comments!


	27. Akiko's Crow

Motoko Aoyama: Hi people! I'm back with another chapter of Another Promise! Anyway, thanks to all those who read and reviewed my story and hope you will all continue to give your support! I think this might actually go on till chapter 35 so we'll have to see how the story turns out. By the way, I wrote a "Haibane Renmei" one-shot called "Reki's Halo" so hopefully if you have some time in your hands, you can check it out and give me some feedback. Enough blabber blabber, here comes chapter 26!

Disclaimer: This is the 27th time I've said I don't own LH...sigh

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 26

The sun rose high in the Tokyo sky, shining over the dojo of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Motoko woke up when the bright light shone through the window, and consequently, took her bokken out for some morning practice.

As Motoko practiced her Hiken Zankuusen attack at the rocks on the outskirts of the dojo grounds, Kenjiro suddenly appeared from behind and started to attack her with his shinai!

"Tsukanogedan-hizagishi!" he yelled, slashing his shinai at a lightning speed towards Motoko's knees. Motoko was so stunned that all she could do was to stumble backwards to avoid the attack. Kenjiro was mercilessly smiling and advanced quickly once more, throwing another attack amidst a huge blast of ki.

"Shippuu-Jinrai-Dotou!"

The ki was as strong as billowing gales, blowing towards Motoko so loudly that it sounded like thunder roaring in the skies. Motoko was lucky that she had moved backwards, creating space between Kenjiro and herself, so she had time to throw in a counterattack of her own.

"Hiken Fuujin Ranbu!"

Motoko's counter attack sent strong winds that met with Kenjiro's attack, taking away its force. Kenjiro didn't take the chance to rest at all as he advanced once more, clashing his shinai with Motoko's bokken. He made several consecutive slashes with his shinai, but Motoko who knew what to expect, was too fast for him and so the two were locked in a stalemate with none taking the lead.

"Tsukanodsoubou-shiryokugishi!" Kenjiro screamed all of a sudden, sending a sharp blast of ki towards Motoko's eyes. She immediately bent backwards to evade the attack just in time, but Kenjiro took advantage of her precarious position and used his first attack, the Tsukanogedan-hizagishi, to attack Motoko's legs, causing her to lose balance and fall on the ground below the tip of Kenjiro's shinai tip.

"Motoko-chan is a formidable opponent indeed!" Kenjiro said with a smile while offering Motoko a hand to help her up.

"Arigatou. Kenjiro-san is the truly formidable opponent," Motoko said as she got up.

"Otousan told me to teach you the basics of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu before he personally teaches you."

"I see..." Motoko said in a rather emotionless manner. She was in fact quite disappointed that she had lost to Kenjiro who Shinji claimed to be amateurish. During the short battle she had been distracted, thus unable to evade many of the attacks that she should have seen coming. Compared to her performance during the kendo competition, she had truly degenerated, both physically and emotionally. Thinking back, when Kenjiro used Tsukanodsoubou-shiryokugishi, she could've used Hiken Zankuusen against it, since the strong, concentrated ki should be able to erase the effects of Kenjiro's attack. If only she had been thinking more clearly, she just needed to use Zantetsusen together with Hiken Fuujin Ranbu to win since Zantetsusen is a strong, quick ki attack that Kenjiro must dodge, but by the time that attack is evaded, the slower, but wider range Hiken Fuujin Ranbu would undoubtedly strike him. As Motoko was thinking over and over the ways she could've beat Kenjiro, he stepped towards her.

"Motoko-chan? Are you ok?"

"Oh...Yes, I'm ok," Motoko said when the remark suddenly turned her back to the reality.

"Ready to learn some Kamiya Kasshin Ryu techniques?" Kenjiro asked.

Motoko could do nothing but nod.

Kenjiro first showed her the Tsukanogedan-hizagishi, an attack directed at the lower body, especially the knees. Concentrating the ki at the very tip of the weapon, the attack can release energy in a very precise manner, hitting the knees to cause the opponent to lose balance. After Kenjiro's instructions, Motoko tried the attack with her bokken, but since she was so preoccupied with her own thoughts, she couldn't concentrate the ki in her body.

As Motoko tried out the attack, Kenjiro gazed at her, watching her raven dark hair flow like rivers in the breeze. Her eyes were a hazy grey, glinting in the morning sun. Could there really be a person this perfect?

When Kenjiro flashed back to real life, he demonstrated to Motoko again, and she merely nodded. Her mind was full of one thing, one man, Urashima Keitaro.

At the same time, Keitaro was thinking about Motoko in Hinatasou. He was sitting on the rooftop again, and soon, Akiko joined him.

"I'm sorry, Akiko. I didn't keep my promise to you. I've hurt Motoko-chan," Keitaro said in a sad tone.

Akiko didn't say anything as she stared out onto the city that unfolded below them. A crow rested on her hand and she started stroking it before letting it go again.

"Some people like seagulls, some people like crows, but you must choose one of them, because they both won't benefit if they coexisted in the same place," Akiko said.

"But if I chose the crow, the seagull would be hurt," Keitaro answered.

"Seagulls can fly. They will just fly elsewhere. But if you feed both the seagulls and the crows, they'll fight for the food, and they'll both die."

Keitaro was still unsure of which to feed. Before long a seagull and a crow came soaring towards them, and not knowing what to do, he merely scattered the breadcrumbs in his pocket all over the ground. True to Akiko's words, the two fought and they both flew away injured.

At night the moon shone over the Kamiya Dojo. Motoko pulled out the dragon plushie she had taken with her during the journey.

"You must be lonely, Ryu," Motoko spoke to the plushie.

She took out a needle borrowed from Kenjiro and started to sew some blue cloths together. Surely, Ryu the dragon plushie would need a companion.

Motoko Aoyama: Well, I hope you all liked it. Just in case you totally didn't know what the attacks are about, here is the translation I got from a dictionary...hopefully it's right.

Kamiya Kasshin Ryu: God Valley Living Heart Style

Shinmeiryuu: God's Cry Style

Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Flying Heavens Honorable Sword Style

Tsukanogedan-hizagishi: Instant lower body-knee attack

Shippuu-Jinrai-Dotou: Gale Thunder Billow

Tsukanodsoubou-shiryokugishi: Instant eyes-sight attack

Hiken Zankuusen: Cutting Air Slash

Hiken Fuujin Ranbu: Wind Dance

Zantetsusen: Cutting Iron Slash

Hopefully I'm rather close with the translations. I made up that Tsukanodsoubou-shiryokugishi thing so please, please just bear with my poor Japanese. Anyway, thanks for reading my story and please leave a comment via the review system! Arigatou!


	28. A Dream

Motoko Aoyama: I'm really sorry about the late update! Got caught up with the test and homework given on the last week of school before the Winter Break, and then after that I went crazy watching "Azumanga Daioh" and "Inuyasha" so please, please forgive me. I'm just a poor anime fan... Anyway, if anybody was reading my other LH fic "Hinata Memories," it finally ended. I was about to put up a Shin/Kei fic in its place, but it is on hold now so there! That's all the news I have to announce people, here comes the next installment of Another Promise!

Disclaimer: I own LH and I'm so rich...NOT! If you didn't pick up my heavy sarcasm about owning LH, you need to see a psychiatrist...

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 27

Motoko's hazy figure grew smaller and smaller as she rode further and further away on her bike with the training wheel dragging noisily with every movement of the pedal. Keitaro chased after the figure with Motoko's voice ringing in the distance...

" Come Keitaro! We're almost there!" Motoko said, bidding Keitaro to come with her as she waved her hand at him in a welcoming gesture. Keitaro ran as fast as he can, and his hope rose as he noticed the gap between them closing. Every strand of Motoko's raven black hair was visible, but as he reached out his hand to touch them, a surge of energy sent him tumbling on the ground. All became dark, and Motoko was no longer to be seen.

" Why did you betray me, Keitaro? Why did you choose to love another woman?" someone behind him said in a menacing tone, sending a shiver down Keitaro's spine.

He turned to see the angry face of Naru, slightly hidden behind the long bangs she wore. Keitaro stood up and tried to hold her in a comforting embrace, but she took a step away from him. The breeze blew her bangs to the side, revealing a sad countenance wet with endless tears.

" Naru...I..." Keitaro started, but was cut off by the woman in front of him.

" Don't say another word, liar! I don't ever want to see you again!"

With that, she ran away. Keitaro was left in the darkness not knowing what to do. A warm hand appeared before him, a warm hand that wished to pull him up again. Keitaro shook his head, refusing the offer.

" I've harmed both of them, I deserve this," Keitaro said in a regretful tone.

" So stand up now and make your choice."

Keitaro looked up to the person who spoke to him, the person who offered a helping hand. It was Akiko, and behind her were all the other residents of Hinatasou.

" Stand up now and make your choice!"

Their voices rang in Keitaro's head, mingled with the ringing of his alarm clock. He opened his eyes to see that he was in his bedroom, alone lying in his futon. It was just a dream.

" Urashima-sempai, breakfast is ready," Shinobu's voice came from the other side of his bedroom door. Keitaro told the girl that he was awake and he would be downstairs shortly.

" Maybe my dream is telling me to face this. Maybe I really should stand up and make my decision," Keitaro muttered to himself as he dressed.

After breakfast, Keitaro headed out of Hinatasou in hopes of finding Motoko. As he was about to open the door, Naru spoke to him.

" Where are you going, Keitaro," she asked softly.

" Looking for Motoko. That's why I came here in the first place, right?" Keitaro said gently as he turned to face his former girlfriend.

" Are you sure you don't want to do some practice exams to prepare for the Toudai entrance exams next spring?" Naru asked, looking slightly disappointed that Keitaro still had Motoko in mind. Keitaro, who had been determined to make his choice, became indecisive again as he gazed upon the hurt look on Naru. He did not want to harm her, yet wasn't he harming Motoko by leaving her out there somewhere, alone?

" I'll do a practice exam first, and then I'll go look for Motoko," Keitaro said, backing away from the door as he went inside again. Although he knew his indecisiveness was causing all three of them to suffer, he just couldn't get himself to hurt either of the girls.

Akiko listened on and turned to look at the two downstairs with the sudden silence. She merely shook her head in distress as she recognized Keitaro had backed away once again.

Meanwhile, on the fields surrounding the Kamiya dojo, Kenjiro and Motoko were battling again. After throwing Kenjiro a weak " Hiken Fuujin Ranbu," Motoko stepped back as Kenjiro ran right through the wind of ki and slashed his shinai on Motoko's, the force nearly throwing her off balance. Kenjiro smiled and put more pressure on Motoko's shinai, pressing it downwards to the side. Motoko struggled to free her shinai, but he was too strong for him. Suddenly, Kenjiro released his pressure on Motoko's shinai and slashed at her head. Motoko didn't have enough time to block nor evade the attack, so all she could do was to watch the shinai hit her neck gracefully.

" I've lost again, Kenjiro-san," Motoko said as Kenjiro pulled back his shinai.

" It seems that Motoko-chan is lacking concentration. Your ki is very weak today," Kenjiro pointed. Motoko knew the reason for her lack of concentration, but did not wish to tell the man who was standing in front of her.

" Maybe I'm just tired. I'll be fine after a bit of rest," Motoko said, and picking up her training gear, she returned to her room in the dojo. Upon entering, she saw the unfinished plushy she was working on last night. Only the face of the dragon plushy was visible, a kind face with eyes closed in contentment, and a wide smile of happiness. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at it. It was a crude creation, but it was a creation that came from her heart, her very soul.

Motoko Aoyama: Yay! One more chapter completed! Keitaro and Motoko would be reunified soon so stay tuned for the next update this story! By the way, I noticed that the dragon plushy appeared in both Motoko and Keitaro's hands, which couldn't be possible since my physics teacher said that things can't be in more than one place at an instant, so I changed the chapter "Tears of Tokyo" slightly. Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope to hear from you people through your kind reviews!


	29. Keitaro's Final Choice!

Motoko Aoyama: Thanks for the reviews! Since it's winter break, I have more time to update but please, please be so kind to keep me motivated to write by giving me some comments or suggestions or just a simple indication of reading this fic through the review system. That would be greatly appreciated. Well, I hope this chapter would be a bit more satisfying so please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Love Hina is not mine...Love Hina is not mine...Love Hina (bangs head on desk and suddenly wakes up)

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 28

" I'm back..." Keitaro muttered as he came in through the front doors of Hinatasou. Everyone greeted him as Keitaro plopped down on the sofa with Su poking his face with a chopstick.

" I looked all over Tokyo, all the malls and streets, and not a single kendo girl was around," Keitaro complained, closing his eyes in exhaustion as Shinobu busily tried to wipe his sweat off with a towel.

" If you really want to find her, you would be able to," Akiko replied emotionlessly as she came in from her evening kendo practice on the roof. Keitaro looked at her in surprise since her reply made it seem like she knew where Motoko was.

" Where is she? Do you know?" Keitaro asked. Akiko didn't even take a look at him as she wiped off her sweat and placed her bokken beside the coat rack where it would be convenient for her to find it the next morning when she practiced.

" Do you really want to know? What would you do when you see her? Tell her you love both Narusegawa-san and her?" Akiko said in a questioning manner as Keitaro gazed at the floor in shame. Akiko went upstairs without another word and didn't come down the rest of the night.

Everyone's gazes followed Akiko's steps upstairs; unable to comprehend why the normally calm, reserved and polite little girl had suddenly become so blunt. When they heard Akiko's bedroom door slide to a close, they turned to their trusted kanrinrin.

" Do you think Akiko-chan knows where Motoko-san is?" Shinobu asked as she momentarily stopped rubbing the sweat of Keitaro's head with the towel in her hand.

" Doesn't matter, I'll just make a mecha to track Motoko! Be back in a sec!" Su said as she cheerfully leapt off the beam she was clinging to and rushed up to her own room.

After Su left, there was just a terribly long silence. Keitaro's eyes were still turned to the floor, the clean wooden floor where only a practice exam booklet lay. Before anyone could notice, he promptly kicked it under the coffee table.

" Akiko is right in a sense, Keitaro, what would you do if you find Motoko?" Haruka asked as she came out of the kitchen with a bottle of sake. Apparently, she had heard the whole conversation while she was inside.

There was no response. Naru would wish Keitaro gave a response saying something like he would just bring her back, yet she was partly glad that no response ever came. What if Keitaro said he would confess to Motoko? That would be terrible! At least no response meant that Keitaro's heart was still struggling to make a decision, it meant that part of his mind still held his yearning for Naru's love.

" I'm going to tell him, Naru, if you don't!" Kitsune suddenly burst out as she stood up. Naru was terrified as she tried to cover Kitsune's mouth with her hand, but it didn't quite work.

" What are you doing, Kitsune?" Naru yelled. Kitsune ignored her and carried on.

" Keitaro, you know Naru loves you. She loves you and wants to help you fulfill your Toudai dream! I'm not trying to get you to choose Naru over Motoko, but at least make your decision now, because I don't want to see two of my friends suffering because of your indecisiveness. Please, Keitaro, I beg you! Either go out to find Motoko, or just stay here and forget about it!" Kitsune screamed in frustration.

Keitaro looked up at Kitsune, and then moved his gaze to Haruka and Shinobu. Shinobu had tears in her eyes, but she had a pleading look on Keitaro.

" I...I agree with Kitsune-san...too..." Shinobu said in a weak tone before she too ran for her room.

Keitaro didn't know what to do. He turned to Naru who was quite silent through all this. She turned to Keitaro and gave a barely audible whisper.

" I'm sorry I've tried to stop you from choosing, but maybe we should end this matter. Maybe...it really is the time for you to decide," Naru whispered, turning her head upwards to expose her entreating visage.

The look confused Keitaro further as he remembered the days when all he had in mind was Naru. Numerous Naru punches had felt so painful, yet familiar and warm as if it just happened yesterday. The days when he had worked so hard for Toudai, the days when Naru had been by his side, raising her hand towards the clock tower of the building Keitaro had always dreamt of entering, so that it seemed that it wasn't just a dream, but something that is reachable. Countless misunderstandings were imposed on them, but even when Naru had seen Mutsumi and Keitaro alone in the hotel room, it didn't wreck their relationship. The touch of Naru's lips on that very night seemed to have stayed with Keitaro forever, and he knew he couldn't wipe away their past memories that easily. However, Motoko's laughter rang in his mind. Her cold exterior had at first frightened Keitaro, but his caring had melted the swordswoman's heart, making it warm with love. The trip to Hokkaido left such a deep impression in Keitaro's mind that it seemed like the memory that made up who he was. Could he forget the touch of Motoko's hand he had felt while watching the sunset in Hokkaido? Could he forget the familiar image of Motoko riding a bicycle with a training wheel dragging noisily behind as she pedaled? How about the sound of shattered glass, the figure of Motoko moving further and further away towards the JR station, and his collapse in front of the bullet train, knowing that he probably lost Motoko forever? There was no way for him to forget either of the two girls, no way to deny his love for them, but he knew he could not have both. It was either Motoko, or Naru, or neither.

The memory of Akiko on the roof came to Keitaro's mind. The promise they made that was perhaps the sole reason why he began to realize his love for Motoko. It was a beginning Keitaro had always yearned for, a new beginning with a new promise...

" Just promise me to take good care of Motoko-obasan, will you?" Akiko had muttered.

" Don't worry Akiko," Keitaro had said, " taking care of everyone in Hinatasou is the kanrinrin's job!"

" So you promise to take care of Motoko-obasan?" Akiko had asked to make sure.

" Of course!" Keitaro had answered confidently, making the promise that had started his story with Motoko, " it is a yakusoku."

" It is a yakusoku," Keitaro silently whispered to remember the promise. Haruka, Kitsune and Naru turned to look at him. He looked up at the slightly opened door of Motoko's former room where Akiko had stayed since Naru came back.

" I won't make you disappointed, Akiko. I won't make you, or Motoko-chan disappointed!" Keitaro shouted as he ran out into the Hinata night.

Motoko Aoyama: Finally the decision! I have wanted to make him decide for so long, but thought that it wasn't the right time. Here it is! Keitaro and Motoko will meet again! Yay! So what do you think about this chapter? Good, bad, ok? Please tell me! I would be glad to listen to suggestions as long as you don't flame me, hehe! I hope to write more soon! Bye for now!


	30. Kamiya Dojo

Motoko Aoyama: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You all have been very supportive so I've decided to update right after I finished my annoying homework for the winter break! Anyway, this chapter will deal with Naru's feelings (suggested by FormoriCompletion and Innortal, thanks people!) and also deal with how Motoko would react to the sudden appearance of Keitaro! So what are you waiting for? Please RR!

Disclaimer: I don't own LH or RK or anything else that I've borrowed anything from!

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 29

The night was dark and cold. Keitaro plunged on into the darkness, not knowing where exactly to look for Motoko. Akiko had said that if Keitaro really wanted to find her, he would be able to, but where could Motoko possibly be?

" Maybe if I think harder, I'll be able to find out where she is. I must concentrate hard. I must find Motoko!" Keitaro said to himself before stopping to take a breath from his exhausting trek.

As he bent down on the ground trying to regain his strength, Keitaro couldn't help but remember the memories he shared with Motoko. He smiled when he remembered how Motoko thought he was doing something perverted to Akiko so she threw a ki attack that sent him all the way to the CN Tower in Toronto before he bounced back to Japan. Then there was that whole period of time when Motoko felt so guilty that she refused to talk to Keitaro, which finally ended when Akiko gave Keitaro the tickets to the kendo competition...

" Yes, the kendo competition! Didn't Tsuruko-san say that Himura Shinji, or whatever his name is, was looking for students? Since Motoko did so well in it, maybe she was chosen to go!" Keitaro thought. He made a sudden turn of direction towards the JR to Tokyo station, and there he picked up a tourism brochure that indicated where the Kamiya dojo was.

" Kamiya Kasshin Ryu Dojo..." Keitaro said to himself with a smile. He turned and ran off in that direction.

" Motoko, I'm coming for you..."

Meanwhile, Naru sat on the sofa with Kitsune and Haruka looking at her with concern. She looked up at them and smiled, but her eyes had displayed what was deep in her mind. The glow of tears that reflected the moonlight caused Kitsune to worry greatly, as she knew her friend still dearly loved the man who had gone off to find Motoko, the man who had given her up for another woman.

" Naru, maybe you should let go of the past now that Keitaro has chosen Motoko," Haruka said calmly.

" Let's just leave Naru alone to herself, Haruka-obasan," Kitsune said, slightly hinting that Haruka was an old woman since Haruka was obviously not Kitsune's aunt. Haruka gave her a glare and emitted an angry sound that resembled a growl, but reluctantly, she followed the fox-girl and left the poor girl in the inn.

" Should I just leave this place, leave this place and all the memories of the past behind?" Naru thought. She didn't know. She really didn't know what to do.

It had started to rain in the Tokyo region. As heaven's tears poured down on our beloved kanrinrin who came charging up to the Kamiya dojo, Motoko was staring into the endless night and the showers that cascaded down from the skies while she held on to the new dragon plushy she had created. Not only did the dragon had a beaming face, but it now also had a little chubby body covered by a blue apron it wore. In its right hand were a spatula, and its left hand a pan with what seemed like an egg sowed on its surface.

" Keitaro..." Motoko whispered as her gaze shifted to the dragon plushy. A single tear escaped from her right eye as she turned and placed the new plushy beside the one Keitaro had given her. She did not want to think about it anymore. He had gone off with Narusegawa, right?

Just as Motoko was thinking about Keitaro, he had finally arrived in front of the old, Kamiya dojo that stood out in the endless plains. It was dark and cold and wet, and the wintry rain battered Keitaro until he could no longer feel his limbs. Knocking on the heavy dojo gates, a man finally came to answer him.

" Excuse me, is Aoyama Motoko here?" Keitaro asked.

" Yes," the man answered. Keitaro was so happy that he had forgotten all about the rain and freezing winds that hit him mercilessly.

" Can you please tell her that Urashima Keitaro is here to look for her?" Keitaro asked eagerly. The man nodded and vanished into the building.

" Motoko-sama, a man by the name of Urashima Keitaro wishes to see you," the man said when he came to Motoko's room.

Motoko was surprised. Keitaro was here? Why? She wasn't his promised girl, she wasn't the girl who shared his dream of going to Toudai, and she was nothing in his eyes, right? Why would he be here then? Was it because the others wanted her to go back to Hinatasou? Her heart was battling inside, trying to figure out a way of resolving this. Half of her really wanted to see Keitaro, really wanted to return to his embrace, yet the other half was telling her that her true path lay in kendo and leading the Shinmeiryuu Dojo into a glorious new era. What should she do?

" That Keitaro guy seems like quite a nuisance, eh?" Kenjiro said as he overheard the conversation. He seemed to look quite angry and frustrated, but the only word that could describe all the feelings he showed was...jealousy.

" I'll go take care of him," Kenjiro said harshly, and grabbing Motoko's bokken without consent, he rushed down to meet his rival, Keitaro.

" Wait, Kenjiro-san," Motoko said, but he was already gone.

The thud of Kenjiro's angry steps could be heard outside where Keitaro was waiting. He thought that Motoko was coming for him, that finally they could reunify and return to their peaceful life at Hinatasou, but out of his expectations, the gate slid apart to reveal a mad man with a great bokken in his hand.

" Die!" was all Keitaro heard before the bokken hit him squarely on the chest.

Motoko Aoyama: So that was that! Hope you liked it! The next chapter would be about Keitaro and Motoko finally reunifying, so please read and review! Thanks for all your support! I really appreciate it. Please continue to give me comments and suggestions. Thanks!


	31. Keitaro's Desire

Motoko Aoyama: A million thanks to all of you for supporting this story! Thanks a lot for your continuous feedback! I'll try my best to write as good as I possibly can, so please continue to read and review! Today is the last day of the Winter Break, so unfortunately, updates might come slower once school starts, but I promise to try my best to update as soon as possible. Anyway, here comes the next chapter of "Another Promise"

Disclaimer: I don't own LH or RK but I think I do own several minor characters in this story, heh...

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 30

Keitaro felt a sharp jolt of pain on his chest where the bokken had hit him. It had seemed like he was hit by a bullet train, the immense pain drenching him in sweat and tears that he could not control. However, no matter how great was his suffering, his determination would not allow him to fail. He got up and smiled at Kenjiro as he walked towards the Kamiya Dojo once more.

" I can't let myself die...I must tell Motoko-chan of my feelings!" Keitaro thought as he plunged on despite his weakness.

" This is impossible! How can he be standing after receiving my blow?" Kenjiro thought, unable to believe Keitaro's strength. Little did he know about Keitaro's immortality after having gone through so many Naru punches, Kaolla kicks, and Motoko's ki blasts, nor did he know about Keitaro's strong desire to see Motoko. There was nothing that could turn Keitaro back. He would see Motoko no matter what, even if that meant his death.

" You're a stupid idiot!" Kenjiro yelled as he slashed at Keitaro with the bokken once again. This time Keitaro managed to dodge the bokken although the ki had once again threw him on the ground. Just when he was about to get up, Kenjiro was about to deliver a blow on Keitaro's head, but Keitaro's bare hands caught the bokken in mid-air!

" Damn you!" Kenjiro yelled. Keitaro still retained his smile as he desperately grasped onto the bokken for his dear life. He could not die! He must see Motoko!

" Shippuu-Jinrai-Dotou!" Kenjiro screamed out his attack name as his ki surged through the bokken, creating a gust of wind and flashes of lightning around the weapon. Keitaro's hands were in instant torment as the wind and electric energy whipped through his arms, almost tearing them apart. Kenjiro pushed the bokken closer and closer to Keitaro's head, but just as Kenjiro was about to deliver that final blow, Keitaro's voice pierced through the air.

" I won't die!" he yelled as he exerted the last of his strength onto the bokken, breaking it apart into two pieces just when it was about to touch his head. The ki was immediately released as it blasted the bokken into small fragments in the midst of a brilliant glow.

Motoko had been watching all this from a small opening between the two doors of the Kamiya Dojo. At first, she didn't want Keitaro to see her, didn't want him to interfere with her training, and most of all, didn't want to be hurt by his indecisiveness again. She was sick and tired of the struggle with Naru for Keitaro's heart, let alone Shinobu and Mutsumi who also seemed to have feelings for Keitaro. His fate had been sealed in that promise of long ago, right? He belonged with his promised girl! However, as the battle progressed on, Motoko's heart softened. It was her utmost wish that Keitaro would survive, that Keitaro would open the doors of the Kamiya Dojo to meet her again. If Keitaro still chose someone over herself, Motoko would accept this fate. Keitaro's actions had touched her heart so deeply that she could not push him away again, that no matter what she had decided to be with him forever. Even if his heart weren't with her, she would always be by his side, helping him, guiding him, protecting him.

" Keitaro!" Motoko said finally. She could not bear it anymore as she rushed out of the dojo to embrace the weak form of Keitaro who was kneeling on the ground. The rain continued to pour from the heavens, but they could no longer feel the cold waters dripping down their faces. Motoko's eyes could only see Keitaro, Keitaro's could only see Motoko. Everything else didn't matter anymore as they held onto each other, hoping that this moment would never end. Although Kenjiro was furious as anger and jealousy burned inside his bones, he could not get himself to hurt Keitaro as Motoko shielded him with her own flesh. All he could do was to throw away the remaining fragment of the bokken that he was holding and collapse onto the ground in agony.

Meanwhile, Naru was walking towards the Kamiya Dojo, following Keitaro's steps. She had seen the rain that had suddenly started to descend from the skies, and thought that she should deliver an umbrella to Keitaro before she left for her next destination. Perhaps, she still wished to see Keitaro once more, to at least say a formal farewell after all that had happened. Deep inside, her heart still desired for Keitaro, still wished to feel his warmth once more. However, all of her hopes were shattered when she saw the figure of Keitaro in Motoko's embrace.

" I won't let you go again, Motoko-chan," Keitaro said in a soft voice as he hung on tighter to Motoko.

Motoko nodded as she accepted his embrace while she wrapped her arms snugly around him as well. All of a sudden, they both let go when they heard the sound of an umbrella crashing onto the ground.

" Naru," Keitaro muttered as he turned towards the direction of which the umbrella was dropped.

Motoko Aoyama: That was a short chapter, but I hope you liked it. If you were disappointed at the lack of Motoko/Keitaro interaction, then please just stay tuned for more "Another Promise" because I promise more would be coming in the final chapters of this story. Just so that you know, there will be 5 more chapters and an epilogue before this story ends. I'm planning on a sequel, but I guess I'll inform you about it later since I've not finished the plot construction yet. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please give me some feedback on this chapter. Coming up next: Naru's destiny? Keitaro's pain of having to say farewell? How about Motoko's forgotten birthday? Next up on "Another Promise," more Keitaro, Motoko and Naru! Be "on guard" for more LH action coming your way!


	32. Farewell, Naru

Motoko Aoyama: Thank you for your generous support! I'm currently doing my project for school, but I took the time to update, so please continue to support this story! Anyway, I'll try to update once a week but I'll have to see how much homework I have since when I update this story, I have to update all my other stories too, which is quite a lot of work...so I'll try my best! Well, here comes the next installment of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime since they don't have © Motoko Aoyama, right? Besides, Motoko Aoyama isn't my real name anyway, haha!

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 31

Keitaro stared at the empty space above where the umbrella had been dropped. The only trace of Naru's former presence were the footsteps she had left in the wet, muddy trail. Keitaro couldn't clear his mind about Naru. He was still very concerned about her well-being. Although he had chosen Motoko, and he knew he would never change his mind again, he still wanted Naru to be happy. Perhaps, it was because he felt that he had hurt her without any apologies, but instead had just left her with shattered dreams to remember.

" Keitaro..." Motoko spoke. Keitaro turned towards her as she gave him a sincere smile.

" I won't leave you, I promised," Keitaro answered.

" I know, Keitaro, but I really don't mind if you go find Naru-san. After all, you have once truly loved her, so shouldn't you at least bid her farewell if she is leaving?" Motoko suggested.

" Motoko..." Keitaro whispered. Motoko nodded in reassurance as Keitaro headed off into the darkness of the night, following the steps Naru had left behind.

Motoko stood up and turned to see Kenjiro staring at her. She came up to the swordsman and spoke softly to him.

" Kenjiro-san, I thank you for your hospitality during the hardest days of my life. You have helped me stand again by being by my side at all times while I've stayed here. Although I have failed to learn from you, you've always been a good teacher, caring and patient. I will never forget my days here, because you've made them the most memorable period of my life," Motoko said as she reached down to help Kenjiro up. He took her hand and finally stood to his full height, not letting go of Motoko's hand.

" We've met like this right? Remember, we've shook hands before at the Tokyo JR Station," Kenjiro noted, his face lighting up slightly in remembrance of his happiness when he first met our beloved kendo girl.

Motoko gave Kenjiro a slight smile before letting go of his hand to continue walking towards the Dojo. Kenjiro watched as she passed by his side, knowing that this was probably the last time he would ever see her. He could no longer see her face as her back was now facing him, the raven locks blowing in the breeze. Before long, she finally vanished into the building.

Meanwhile, Keitaro followed Naru's footsteps into the nearby woods. It was dark, and the canopy of trees had even shielded the eerie glow of the moon and stars. The leaves rustled in the wind, the soft purr of mountain cats were also heard amidst the tranquil sounds of the night. It seemed like the darkness would suddenly turn into a deadly predator, grasping onto its unknowing prey.

In the near distance stood a lonely figure in the small clearing of the woods. The blond hairs blew in the wind, shining in the shafts of moonlight that had managed to reach the thinner parts of the forest. Keitaro stepped forth, emitting slight noises as he feet tread on the fallen leaves, announcing his presence.

" Who's there?" Naru asked madly as she turned around. Her face was stained with tears and pale from sadness. Her eyes gave off a deadly glow although it was swollen and red from the crying.

" It's me, Keitaro."

" Why are you here? Didn't you choose Motoko?" Naru asked with frustration.

" I did. That doesn't stop me from caring for everyone else at Hinatasou, including you, Naru," Keitaro said softly.

Naru didn't answer as she stared off into the night skies above.

" Leave me alone," Naru snapped.

Keitaro didn't know what to say. He was about to step forward to comfort Naru, but he knew that it would only make her feel worse. Turning to face the trail he had left behind while coming here, he stopped his steps to say the words he had wanted to say when he decided to come after Naru.

" Naru, I just came to say that I'm sorry for hurting you. Despite all this that has happened, I'll continue to care for you as a friend. Although you may hate me now, please understand that if you are in need, I will always be there for you. This is a promise I'm sure to keep," Keitaro said. With that, he left the clearing where he had finally let go of his once beloved Naru.

As the unforgettable memories are being carved in Keitaro, Motoko and Naru's mind at the Kamiya Dojo, Hinatasou was experiencing its normal chaos. Shinobu was slightly sad at Keitaro's choice, but with the drunken Kitsune, the mature Haruka, and the cute buddies Su and Akiko by her side, caring for her, she had stopped her tears and returned to her happy self.

" Hey everyone, should we prepare a big feast for Keitaro and Motoko-obasan when they come back? Not only should we celebrate their return, but also we can celebrate Motoko-obasan's upcoming birthday!" Akiko suggested.

" Oh yes, it is December 1 tomorrow. Come to think of it, we've forgotten Motoko's birthday every year," Haruka noted.

" Yes! Food! Food!" Su chimed.

" Do we get sashimi and sake?" Kitsune asked eagerly.

" Baka!" Haruka yelled as she knocked Kitsune's head with her knuckles, "just when I allowed you to drink again, you've started to go crazy once more."

" Don't be so stingy, Haruka-obasan. You'll get old!" Kitsune snickered.

" Urusai!" Haruka muttered as another swift knock sent Kitsune to the ground with stars revolving above her head.

" Let's get to work then! Haruka-san, would you like to help me?" Shinobu said happily.

Haruka nodded, and together they were off to prepare something great for Motoko and Keitaro when they returned.

Meanwhile, Motoko and Keitaro were walking down the streets of Tokyo towards the JR station where they could take the train back to Hinata City. The lights that flashed on and off around them seemed to not have affected the solemn mood. As Keitaro stared at Motoko's calm visage, he whispered in his mind.

" Farewell, Naru..."

Motoko Aoyama: I hope you liked it although there wasn't a lot happening in this chapter! Please review, because I really want to know what you think about this story! It would really help me write better, and besides, your support is my motivation to write more! Thanks a lot for your support! Coming Soon: It seems like December is coming, did they forget someone's birthday? Why is everyone so busy? Are they preparing for a surprise, for...Motoko? Next Chapter: Motoko's surprise! Please RR!


	33. Forgotten Birthday

Motoko Aoyama: Thanks for your reviews! I've come to update once again! This is the last of the "not much happening" chapters so please bear with me and the action-packed chapters will be on the way soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own LH...I have no time for this now because I have to go to school soon!

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 32

The rain had stopped. Motoko and Keitaro were walking alongside each other from the station towards Hinatasou, holding onto each other's hand on the way. The cool breeze had somewhat dried their clothes as they tread on in the night towards the outskirts of town where their home was located, perched atop a great hill. Never had they walk like this before, since either Motoko would blast Keitaro off with her ki, or Keitaro would walk off feeling guilty for thinking of another girl other than Naru. That night, all seemed to be finally resolved. Their hearts had opened up and found acceptance in each other.

" Did you leave anything at the dojo, Motoko-chan?" Keitaro asked.

" No, I brought everything with me," Motoko said as she felt the soft touch of the dragon plushies in her bag. She blushed slightly, thinking that she would give Keitaro a surprise later that night.

As they walked up the stairs towards the inn, they noticed that the lights were out. Since everybody seemed to be asleep, Keitaro didn't let go of Motoko's hand. It didn't matter if they were alone.

Just when they stepped into the warmth of the ancient building, the lights flicked on and a dozen mecha tama flew towards them. On the cute mechanical turtles were little backpacks that exploded and sent balloons floating into the air. Motoko was completely shocked as she held onto Keitaro for her dear life, but when all seemed to have calmed down, several voices shouted from upstairs.

" Happy Birthday, Motoko!"

Noticing that everyone was there, Motoko suddenly let go of Keitaro, but her terror of having seen the turtles had made her collapse on the ground. Keitaro kneeled down and looked at Motoko with a smile, pointing at the balloons that were floating in the air in an orderly fashion.

" Look, Motoko-chan," Keitaro said.

Motoko looked upwards to see that the balloons actually spelled out a message. It spelled out "Sweet Eighteen" in cute letters that curved with the surface of the balloons. Motoko couldn't help to smile as everyone rushed downstairs to greet them enthusiastically, especially Akiko who threw herself into Motoko's arms. Su had a bunch of homemade fireworks in her hands, and before anyone could stop her, she had exploded a number of them, causing a great chaos in the inn. Shinobu was busily trying to clean up the mess her little friend had created, but to no avail. Wood debris flew wildly in the air as Kaolla's mecha started crashing everywhere. Despite the havoc, Haruka managed to stay calm and take out the yummy dishes for the party. It was the best solution to the great problems Su had caused, because the smell of food had lured our favorite little troublemaker to the table in order to fill her stomach ravenously. Kitsune was slightly drunk, but she seemed to be as keen as ever since her eyes were focused on Motoko and Keitaro. It seemed like she had noticed their interlocking hands when they walked in together.

All of a sudden, Kitsune, who was walking around as if she was about to fall, came towards Keitaro. He was talking to Motoko at the moment when Kitsune decided to topple on Keitaro, pushing him onto Motoko. Noticing Motoko right under him, Keitaro started to panic. He tried to get up, only to step on Motoko hakama and slid backwards onto Kitsune.

" I guess this wasn't a good idea," Kitsune thought to herself as she felt Keitaro's weight atop her although she was slightly excited about what would happen next when Motoko sees them like this.

" Please don't kill me, Motoko-chan!" Keitaro pleaded.

Keitaro closed his eyes for the hiken attack that was to come, but none was felt for a long, long while. He risked a peek at Motoko, who was standing calmly in front of him with a hand reaching towards him. Kitsune and he were both very surprised.

" Do you want to stay on Kitsune-san like this, Keitaro?" Motoko asked teasingly.

Keitaro was dazed. He took Motoko's hand and got up. Motoko also helped Kitsune up and pulled the drunken fox-girl to the sofa where Motoko told her to take a seat.

" Don't go anywhere, Kitsune. I'll get you tea. It'll help you regain your consciousness," Motoko said as she headed towards the kitchen.

Haruka came towards Keitaro who still couldn't figure out Motoko's sudden calmness.

" Haruka-obasan, do you know why Motoko has changed so much?" Keitaro asked.

" Maybe she had matured throughout the days she had been with you, or maybe she cares for you so much now that she would be able to forgive your clumsiness. Either way, she certainly is not the violent and cold Motoko who you have first met a few years ago. By the way, it is Haruka-san, -san not –obasan..." Haruka said with a slight warning at the end of her explanation.

Keitaro turned towards Motoko who was heading towards them with a tray of tea in her hands. He stared at her as she sat down beside Kitsune and nagged her to drink the tea and stay where she was to rest until she felt better. This caring, understanding Motoko was so different from the Motoko he had once knew, and probably it was because of this change that Keitaro could only think about her.

After all the food and fun, the young ones hurried off to play with the fireworks at the steps in front of Hinatasou. Haruka helped Kitsune get back to her room so that she couldn't cause any more trouble, leaving Keitaro with Motoko alone.

" I want to show you something, Motoko," Keitaro said as he took Motoko's hand, leading her up the stairs to the top of the inn. Keitaro climbed cautiously onto the slanted rooftop. When he had settled safely on its uneven surface, he reached down to help Motoko up.

Looking at Keitaro's hand, Motoko remembered the numerous times that she had refused to accept his help, or anyone else's for that matter. Motoko had remained cold and composed all these years, and she had only recently found out that they were very lonely years. She had always thought that any feelings of love and companionship just got in the way of her training, but during her stay at the Kamiya Dojo, she understood that her strength was completely lost when she was lonely. The sword that had nearly defeated Himura Shinji wasn't wielded by an unfeeling Motoko, but one who is full of love and determination. Motoko glanced at Keitaro's hand once more, and for the first time, she accepted his help to climb up the rooftop.

Motoko Aoyama: Hope you liked the slight humour in this chapter. After all this is a humour/romance fic, haha! Anyway, please continue to support this story by giving me your comments and suggestions. Thanks for reading! Have a good day! Next Chapter: Motoko's gift to Keitaro! The appearance of a dangerous foe and the mystery of the Shinmeiryuu's hidden attack revealed!


	34. Speak up!

Motoko Aoyama: Thanks a lot for your support! I'm so glad that you all liked the last chapter! I hope you'll like this one as well! Sorry that I've been caught up in so much schoolwork. Homework does start to reach its normal levels shortly after the break, much to my dismay. Oh well, I'll try my best to continue updating once a week! Now, here is the next chapter of " Another Promise."

Disclaimer: I don't own LH.

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 33

" This place has always been special to me. Whenever I feel lonely and sad, I would come here and after looking at the city as it lay quietly beneath my feet, I would always feel much better than before. Motoko-chan, would you share this special place with me?" Keitaro asked as they glanced down at the beautiful city lights twinkling underneath them. It seemed as though they were on top of the world, and that the stars above were no longer unreachable. They stayed silent for a while, appreciating the world around them. It was certainly a very wonderful place, and its power of creating happiness was a secret that only Keitaro and Motoko shared.

" I would love to, Keitaro," Motoko broke the silence by answering Keitaro's previous question. They looked at each other and smiled. The lights from the fireworks Su, Shinobu and Akiko had been playing with glowed brightly in the night sky, illuminating the unknown distance. Motoko reached into her bag and touched the soft dragon plushy, feeling the kind visage she had given to it.

" This is for you," Motoko said as she pulled out the plushy and gave it to Keitaro. He beamed as he looked at the crude creation. It may not be the nicest thing on Earth, but it was created from the very heart of Motoko since she had put all her effort into it, all her effort and all her love. This was how Keitaro was like in Motoko's eyes, a kind kanrinrin who would never forget to smile, never forget to care for the dear residents of Hinatasou. As for the plushy Keitaro gave to Motoko, of course it resembled her greatly as well, the proud swordswoman who vowed to protect the ones she cared for, even if she must give up her own life for them.

The night lay still underneath them, the moon casting gentle light on their faces that were once stained with tears, but gave away to their ever-lasting smiles. It was a night of many events, of realization and joy, of decision and parting. Every known emotion had been felt by their soul on this single night, and they would not easily forget it in the distant future to come.

Days had passed on to weeks; weeks had passed on to months. The darkness and iciness of winter had long been thrown into the past, leaving only its memories in the hearts of those who have experienced its malice. It was spring once again, with the cherry blossoms gloriously blooming and floating in the air with the warm wind. Petals danced with the welcoming air, falling gently on the ground around the inn, some get carried to the hot springs where they floated ever so gracefully on the calm waters. Spring, the season of new beginnings, the season that brings hope to all living things, and the season in which hard work must be completed and goals to be met. This had always been the season of torture for Keitaro because he must take the Toudai entrance exam, but he felt much lighter this year. He had decided to take the exam after scoring so high in the practice papers Naru had made him do, but he had no intention of entering this famous school because of his "promised girl," it was just that he wanted to achieve the goal he had always worked for since he was old enough to know what a goal is.

As Keitaro sat in his kanrinrin room, reading over some books and doing some practice questions, Motoko was on the roof practicing with Akiko. The little girl was making great progress as she had already learned most of the attacks of the Shinmeiryuu style although there was still room for more improvement.

" Ougi Zangan Ken!" Akiko yelled as she slashed her katana in mid-air, sending a burst of ki that traveled into the distance where it hit a sakura tree and sent a million pink petals floating in the air.

" You are doing very good, just need to concentrate a bit more on your ki so that you can hit a single sakura petal on that tree, not the whole thing," Motoko said as she smiled at her young apprentice. Akiko returned the smiled as she sat down to rest for a while.

" Motoko-obasan, what other techniques do I need to learn?" Akiko asked.

" Let's see...besides Ougi Zangan Ken Ni no Tachi, a variation of the attack you had just performed that is used to exterminate demons without hurting the person who was possessed by it, there is only one attack in the Shinmeiryuu Style that you haven't learned. The attack is called "Ougi Shinmei Ken," and no one has mastered it since my grandfather's death. When I was only about two years old, and your mother in her early teens, our grandfather had used this attack to exterminate a very dangerous demon. The battle was one that I could never forget in my life, as the demon was so strong that it had wounded grandfather badly and had him in its jaws in a very short while. All grandfather could do was to use the "Ougi Shinmei Ken" which summoned the powers of nature to destroy the demon, but his injuries were so serious that he passed away a few days later," Motoko explained.

Motoko took a seat beside her niece and closed her eyes to replay the battle in her mind once more. The dojo had been trampled by the demon, dozens of students instantly killed. Her grandfather had took up his katana and leaped towards the giant demon whose evil aura could be felt for dozens of yards away. Her grandfather was strong, his ki so powerful that it gave him incredible agility and strength despite his age. The katana emitted strong waves of energy at the demon, but could only scratch its stubborn hide. It was not ready to back down. Sweeping its lengthy neck at the poor man, its jaws clamped onto his body, refusing to let go of this prey. Pain seeped into every joint of his body, but Motoko's grandfather didn't give up. He must protect the sole children his son had left behind, let alone all the students of the Shinmeiryuu style who looked up to him with all their hearts. His katana flashed brightly, summoning the gods to help him. Trees and earth, wind and light, fire and water all answered the call, letting their energy flow freely into the katana. The sword glowed brighter and brighter, and with one sweep it had blasted the demon apart, but left the man exhausted. He closed his eyes to regain his strength, but little did he know that he would never awake to see the morning sun again.

Suddenly, a rustling sound brought Motoko back to reality. Her eyes flicked open and her right hand pulled out the katana swiftly from its sheath. Following her senses, she brought the katana behind her, hearing a loud clang as it intercepted something metal. She turned to see that it had hit a katana, a katana held by a man in a dark suit with a mask covering his entire face.

Motoko Aoyama: So, how did you like it? Please give me any comments or suggestions you have! Anyway, I've mentioned doing a sequel to this story before, and now I have actually planned out the plot. For more information, just go to my profile and scroll down to the bottom where there are summaries to upcoming stories. You can also tell me about your opinion towards the sequel idea via the review system. That would be much appreciated! Next Chapter: A fight of life and death between our favorite kendo girl and a mysterious intruder! Can Motoko master the Shinmeiryuu Ougi?


	35. Shinmeiryuu Ougi

Motoko Aoyama: Thanks a lot for reading! I love you all for supporting my stories! Thanks a lot! Anyways, here comes the next chapter of "Another Promise" It contains a lot of action and I personally had a lot of fun writing it so hopefully you would enjoy it as much as I do! Now let's begin!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own LH or RK, but I do own some original characters so there! (As if my original characters are worth anything...sigh)

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 34

" Ryu Sou Sen!" the mysterious fighter yelled as his katana attacked Motoko quickly at nine vital points of her body. The attacks were so fast, so strong that Motoko could hardly see them coming, and all she could do was to let her ki guide her sword and block those attacks before they struck her. There was absolutely no chance for Motoko to fight back as the attacks rained down on her. Akiko could do nothing except watch as she was frozen with fear by the battle.

" I've never heard of such an attack before...it is so...scary," Akiko thought to herself.

All was a blur for Motoko, a blurry dark figure in blurry surroundings with blurry metallic flashes in front of her. It was all too fast for her as she had never fought at this speed before, and the demon-fighting style of Shinmeiryuu wasn't well equipped for this type of battle. She could use none of the strong ki attacks she had learned from the past, and could only trust her instincts in blocking the quick attacks sent at her. Very soon, she was sweating heavily, panting like a dog as she tried to dodge. The attacks just got faster and faster and the surroundings became eerier blurs.

" Ryu Sou Sen Garami!" the stranger hollered once more, his katana now aimed at Motoko's head as it descended at a godly speed. Motoko had little strength left, and she could feel her powers leaving her quickly, but when the attack came, she had just one thing in mind. She could not die, because she must protect Akiko and everyone in Hinatasou. Time seemed to slow for her. She could finally see! Everything was still a blur, but she could clearly make out the figure in front of her, and the katana coming. Easily, without trying, she brought her katana above her to perform a strong, upward strike that countered the attack.

" She just did the Ryu Shou Sen without knowing anything about Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu!" the man thought as he leapt away at the last second to avoid being killed by Motoko's counterattack. That gave the space needed for Shinmeiryuu's slower, but stronger attacks, as Motoko took advantage of it to send a deadly "Hiken Hyatsu Karyouran" at the offender, forcing him to retreat to the slanted rooftop where Keitaro and Motoko looked down at the quiet city on that memorable night. Another blast of ki was sent towards the man but he managed to dodge the attack and leap into the air with another scream.

" Ryu Tsui Sen!" he screamed as he brought his katana down at Motoko with a deadly slash. Motoko's strong will of protecting everyone at Hinatasou had help her overcome her lack of experience with quick attacks, and so she was able to see through the blur at the attacker's weapon. It all seemed simple now that she could see everything, and she blocked the attack once more with a "Ryuhazen" that shook the offender's katana so much that he nearly lost his grip on it.

" Ryu Kan Sen!" he yelled again as he blocked the attack and counterattacked Motoko. By the air currents his movements had stirred, she knew that he was aiming at the back of her neck, so without turning the slightest bit, she blocked the attack with her katana.

The katanas were locked and made a screeching sound as they slid on each other. When the katana were freed from each other, Motoko hollered her attack.

" Raimeiken Ni no Tachi!" Motoko yelled as lightning emitted from her katana towards her enemy. However, he did the most unexpectedly thing as he dodged into the attack!

" Ryu Kan Sen Tsumuji!" he said as he came up behind Motoko and was ready to strike her neck, only to be intercepted by Motoko's katana.

" How can she dodge this?" he thought to himself. Even Motoko didn't know why, because she just felt it before it came. Her sword had told her to defend her neck, and that was what she did.

For a moment the two fighters stood there in silence. Motoko was breathing very rapidly as she had never fight like this before, and the offender too felt a drop of sweat trickle down his forehead.

" There is only one more attack I should test her on, one more and the sakabatou have chosen its new owner," he thought as he charged towards Motoko. His sword seemed to be everywhere at the same time as it pointed towards Motoko to make the first strike. How can Motoko dodge a sword that was everywhere at the same time, a sword that would slay her if she didn't counterattack!

All of a sudden Motoko could hear the calling of her surroundings. She could feel the soul of trees beating, the earth shifting underneath her feet, the warmth of fire that resides on the distant star we call the sun, the calm serenity of water from its mountain home. Nature was calling to her, her grandfather was calling to her, and her sword was pulsing, telling her to unleash the only attack that could save her life!

" Ougi Shinmei Ken!" Motoko heard her voice pierce through the air. Just as the stranger's katana was about to strike her, her katana glowed brightly and unleashed the power of the gods, its aura enough to force the man back.

The man was stunned. The intensity of the glow was increasing rapidly at he retreated as fast as he could. All he could think of was to use the Ougi of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, and so he put his katana in its sheath once more. For a second he stopped, watching the godly power that would devour him if he didn't make his move. Then, he performed the Battou Jutsu, leading with his left leg, drawing his sword at a divine speed with a hollering cry.

" Ama Kakeru Ryuno Hirameki!" he screamed, his sword's power clashing with the power of the "Shinmei Ken." As the two powers clashed and fought, both its intensity declined and waned, but even when the man's attack was completely gone, the glow of the "Shinmei Ken" still traveled towards the man and hit him. Instantly, his mask shattered.

Motoko Aoyama: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please be so kind as to give me your comments through the review system! That would be much appreciated. Anyway, about all those attacks mentioned above, I only made up the "Shinmei Ken." All the other attacks came from the "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu" of "Rurouni Kenshin", and "Shinmeiryuu" of "Love Hina." Next Chapter: Last chapter before the epilogue! Motoko finds out about the other promise Keitaro had made to Akiko! What would happen to this blooming love between our favorite kanrinrin and kendo girl?


	36. Sayonara

Motoko Aoyama: Thanks a lot for your support! Here I am, typing up the last chapter of this story before the epilogue, and I feel so excited yet sad...this story had been one of my earliest, and of course longest, and now it is due to end. Well, at least there will be a sequel following so please keep supporting this! Final chapter, here we go!

Disclaimer: By now everybody should know that I don't own LH.

ANOTHER PROMISE

Chapter 35

The man's mask shattered, the black cloths he wore to conceal his hair ripped apart in the power of Motoko's attack. The red hair, the strong features...Motoko recognized them instantly.

" Shinji-san!" Motoko yelled as she dropped her sword and rushed towards the fallen man. Just then, she noticed that the man's sword had a reversed blade, the sakabatou that once belonged to the great swordsman of the Meiji Era, Himura Kenshin.

" I'm alright. I was surprised that you could overcome the Ougi of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Perhaps the sakabatou has chosen its new owner," Shinji said as he got up although the impact of Motoko's attack caused him to ache all over.

Himura Shinji placed the sakabatou back in its sheath as he handed it to Motoko. Motoko looked at it in awe but dared not touch it.

" I...I can not have this! This is too precious!" Motoko exclaimed.

" This blade is only precious because it is a blade of protection, not a blade of killing. Please take it, Motoko-chan, because you would bring the blade to its true power," Shinji said, urging Motoko to take the blade. She touched it, but was still reluctant to take the blade.

" But Kenjiro-san is the rightful owner of the blade, and the rightful successor to the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Motoko exclaimed.

" Kenjiro is not ready for it, and I'm too old to carry it anymore. At least take care of it until Kenjiro is ready, will you, Motoko-chan?" he urged once more.

Motoko held onto the fine sheath of the sakabatou. It felt strong and secure, just like a protector should be. It is just like a protector who is strong in order to protect, not to kill. Himura Shinji eyed Motoko once more, his serious countenance slowly revealing a slight smile.

" You are a very talented swordswoman, Motoko. Make sure you put your talents into good use," Shinji said before leaping down to the ground below and quickly vanished into the woods nearby.

Akiko came towards Motoko with the fallen Hina Blade back in its dark sheath. Motoko took her sword in her right hand and compared it with the sakabatou in her left. The sakabatou was light and flexible, the Hina Blade slightly heavier but stronger for ki attacks to be performed. Both blades were formidable for different purposes, and each had the power to cover the flaws of the other. It was just like two people, each with their strengths and weaknesses, and together they would be able to overcome their weaknesses and become stronger. Motoko just stared at the blades before she decided to draw out the sakabatou, only to see that a folded piece of paper dropped out from its sheath.

Motoko unfolded the paper and found out that it contained many drawings of how to perform certain attacks. They were the attacks of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, the style that had accompanied the great Hitokiri Battousai. This must be copied from the scrolls Himura Shinji had told her about, the scrolls that were to be passed down to each successor to the Kamiya Dojo.

" So he wants me to guard them until the true successor shows up..." Motoko thought. As Akiko peered over her with interest, she placed the paper into her sleeve and picked up both swords.

" Let's go, Akiko," Motoko said, taking Akiko's hand and leading her back in the inn. She vowed to be a great swordswoman, for herself, for Shinmeiryuu, for Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, for Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, and most importantly, for the people she truly loves.

It had been a week since the incident. Once again, it was a cheery morning in Hinatasou when Keitaro and Akiko sat on the slanted roof, looking into the calm horizon in the distance. It had been such a long time since they had sat here, waiting to open another of their serious conversations, and they were glad that a time like this had finally come.

" Thank you, Keitaro-san," Akiko started. Keitaro looked at her curiously.

" I'm not aware of doing any favours for you, Akiko-chan," Keitaro answered stupidly.

" I thank you for keeping your promise. Do you remember? The promise we had made a while ago before the kendo competition?" Akiko said.

They were not aware of Motoko's appearance as they talked on. She was about to tell them to go downstairs for lunch, but decided to do tell them later after they finished their conversation. Once she heard them talk about the kendo competition, she decided to listen into what they were saying just in case it was about her.

" Oh yes, I remember now. It was really nothing, Akiko-chan," Keitaro answered.

" Although it may not mean a lot to you, I know it helped Motoko-obasan a lot," Akiko said, only to get Motoko more interested in their conversation.

" I have said this before! Taking care of everyone at Hinatasou is my responsibility as a kanrinrin, let alone I had promised you to take care of Motoko-chan! You must not thank me for keeping a promise that I had an obligation to keep," Keitaro replied.

Motoko was stunned. Was this all Keitaro's obligation to Akiko? Did he truly love her, or was it just his so-called responsibility? She could only pretend to have ignored the conversation, but those words bugged her ever so much that she could not even sleep that night. Should she ask Keitaro to give her an explanation? Should she clear this all up so that both of them would have no regrets? She couldn't stand it anymore as she got up from her futon and walked down to Keitaro's room. When she reached the kanrinrin's quarters, she was glad that the light was on, telling her that he was still awake. Just when she was about to enter, she saw that the door was slightly opened and decided to peer in to see what was Keitaro doing so late at night.

Inside the room was the hardworking kanrinrin at his desk, busily writing on the practise exams booklets and flipping over his notes to make sure he had memorized everything. Just then, Motoko remembered that the day after was the Toudai exam that Keitaro had looked forward to for such a long time! She knew that it meant a lot to him, and so she reluctantly headed back to her room, not wanting to disturb his studies.

The next morning when Keitaro was grabbing his breakfast, he noticed an empty seat by the table. It was Motoko's seat.

" Has anyone seen Motoko?" Keitaro asked.

" She didn't come downstairs yet," Shinobu answered.

All of a sudden, Akiko's voice rang through the halls of Hinatasou. She hurried downstairs to see everybody gathered there.

" Motoko-obasan...she...she's gone!" Akiko stuttered.

Keitaro grabbed the paper in Akiko's hand that was apparently a note Motoko had left behind. It read:

Keitaro, when you are reading this note I'm probably already on my way to Kyoto where my future lies. This is what I have always wanted to do, to become stronger and return to my hometown to succeed the Shinmeiryuu Dojo. During my stay at Hinatasou, you have been a very good kanrinrin, teaching me how to obtain true strength by caring for the people around me. Although it was all just a promise you had made to Akiko, I appreciate your kindness during my days here, the happiest days of my life. I would love to be with you forever, but I recognize that you and I have different goals, different paths and futures in life. Toudai have always been your dream, so please work hard to achieve it. No matter where you are, where am I, my best wishes would always be with you. Good luck on your exam. Farewell.

" Motoko!" Keitaro screamed as he ran out of the inn at his top speed, not stopping the slightest bit as he nearly tumbled down the stairs into the main city. Across the bridge over the steamy river he headed, not knowing where he was going as his heart pumped rapidly in his chest. Sweat dripped down his forehead, stinging his eyes as he forced them open despite the pain. On and on he ran, following his blind instincts. He knew he would find her; he would because he must tell her the truth, the true feelings in his heart.

Motoko held onto the JR ticket. Staring at the cherry blossoms blowing in the breeze, she was reluctant to board the train. She took off her hair band, letting the warm breeze of spring catch onto her hair so that they sway in a gentle rhythm. This was best for her, best for Keitaro, best for everybody. Turning, she started walking towards the platform.

" Motoko-chan!" Keitaro yelled just as she turned to leave. He would not let her go again like the time in Hokkaido. He would never let her go.

Motoko Aoyama: Wow, such a long chapter, at least in my perspective. I tried my best to make this good, so please show some support by leaving a review behind. The epilogue should come next week and wrap up all the loose ends in this story, and I'll give you a short summary of the sequel with the next instalment. Thanks a lot! For more info regarding the "Another Promise Project," visit my profile or send me an email! Arigatou once again!


	37. Epilogue

Motoko Aoyama: Thanks so much! I'm so glad that you all liked this story and I'm both excited and sad to post up this final installment of "Another Promise." Anyway, there will be a sequel coming up soon so yay! Now, let's get on to the epilogue!

Disclaimer: I do not own LH! This is the 37th time I said that in this story!

ANOTHER PROMISE

Epilogue

Motoko thought she had heard someone calling her name, but she concluded that it was only an illusion. Keitaro was taking the Toudai exam so he couldn't be here, he wouldn't be here. Knowing that she could not forget no matter how hard she tried, she took out the key ring Keitaro had given to her and threw it towards the garbage can, thinking that she might be able to throw away part of her past as well.

" No, Motoko-chan!" Keitaro yelled as he ran forward and caught the key ring in mid-air before falling onto the ground with a thud.

" Keitaro..." Motoko said as she saw the man she had longed to see right in front of her eyes. She could not believe it! Why would he be here?

" Never throw this away again, Motoko-chan. Never leave me again!" Keitaro begged as he took Motoko into his arms. Motoko was surprised as she felt Keitaro's arms wrap around her in a warm embrace. She simply didn't know what to do!

" Aren't you supposed to be at the exam?" Motoko asked.

" I don't want to take it anymore. I just want you to be by my side forever," Keitaro replied.

Motoko pulled herself away from Keitaro's embrace and took a step back from him.

" Please don't lie to me anymore, Keitaro. I know this is just..." Motoko started, but Keitaro quickly cut her off.

" I'm not doing this because of my promise to Akiko! I admit that at first I just wanted to fulfill my responsibility as the kanrinrin, but as I became closer and closer to you, I began to feel that you made me very comfortable, and you made me very happy. From then on, I wanted to be with you because of my own will, because of my feelings for you! Please believe me, Motoko. Please believe my love towards you!" Keitaro said. Motoko didn't know how to reply as Keitaro merely silenced her with a kiss. It was the first time she felt the warm touch of Keitaro's lips on her own, and instantly all her anger and confusion vanished. She closed her eyes and returned Keitaro's affection. She didn't want to think anymore. She just wanted to be with him, always, never to let go again. Their lips parted, and Motoko found herself in Keitaro's arms once more. It felt so comfortable, so natural, as they clung onto each other. The breeze continued to blow, the sakura petals continued to rain gently on their heads. Motoko could hear Keitaro's gentle whisper in her ears.

" Motoko, I'll never leave you again. It is a yakusoku."

* * *

New A/N (2012-07-04): This is your dear author speaking. No, I'm no longer "Motoko Aoyama". I've adopted the pen name Seigetsu Ren, which is not an anime character or symbolic of anything anime-related. Anyways, I digress. _**Another Promise**_ will be fully revised some time in the future, so till then, please refrain from telling me how crappy this fic is, because I actually know and I'm sincerely sorry. When I was 14 or whatever age I was, I couldn't write, and this was the best I could do. Unfortunate, isn't it. Wish I was born a genius. Too bad. If you want to complain, which I know you do because I do too, I'd love a beta-reader. It'd be more helpful than just saying, "this sucks, ladeedadeeda" right? Plus, we can actually go over what remnants of a plot this story contains and make it something worthwhile! Awesome?

This fic does have a sequel, _**Forgotten**** Promise**_, which I feel turns somewhat decent in the last three chapters. It is the reason why I'll be undertaking this revision-project. If you enjoyed this fic, I think you'd like its sequel more, at least based on writing technique, I suppose. I think I improved? Hopefully -crosses fingers-

So see you around FFN and PM me if you're interested in being my beta. It'd be much appreciated. Till next time.


End file.
